


Rise of the First Wizard Divine

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Furry, Futanari, Harem, Immortality, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Team Natsu meets a little girl that is no older then seven during a mission. This little girl seems to have a cold personality from the start. Now follow as the little girl's pass will be revealed as she makes her way to the top of being the First Wizard Divine, but she won't be the only one standing at the top alone.





	1. Chapter One

It was around ten in the morning, and it was a beautiful day out. It wasn't too hot or too cold and the sun shined down casting a brilliant light over the city of Magnolia. There was a light warm wind in the air that blew through the town. In Magnolia, there was a guild that was known for their liveliness and rowdiness, but they weren't known just for that. No, they were also known for being destructive and always left a path of destruction where ever they went. This guild was the famous guild called Fairy Tail, and at the current time, they were going about their normal everyday activities. Well about as normal as you can get for Fairy Tail that is.

Lucy was at the bar drinking a strawberry milkshake. Natsu and Gray were butting heads and calling each other names. Happy was cheering on Natsu while trying to offer a fish to Carla. Wendy was sitting at a table with Carla and Romeo at the moment. Carla was trying to ignore Happy who was offering her a fish. Erza was sitting at a table eating a strawberry cake in silence ignoring everything that was going on around her for some reason. Elfman was shouting things about man or manly while Lisanna sat at a table near her brother. Juvia was stalking Gray while he fought with Natsu. Levy was reading a book at her own table next to Gajeel, Jet, Droy, and Panther Lily. Laxus was at his own table listening to his magic headphones while Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen talked with each other. Cana was at her table doing a fortune telling of someone while drinking but was looking at the cards confused. Gildarts was sitting at the table near his daughter while looking at her. Mira was behind the bar counter tending to the bar. Master Makarov was sitting at the bar counter drinking taking a break. First Master Mavis was sitting on the second-floor balcony railing swinging her feet and looking down watching everyone. All the other members were doing their usual things and talking to each other at tables. Mira noticed Cana's confusion and decided to speak up.

"What is wrong Cana?" asked Mira.

Cana looked up at her for a few minutes before replying.

"I was curious about Wendy's fortune so I thought I'd do a reading," said Cana before running a hand through her hair. "It doesn't look good."

Everyone stopped and turned and looked at her as she said that except for Erza.

"Why? What does it say?" asked Master Makarov.

"It says she will have a fateful encounter with death today," said Cana.

"There is no way," said Carla. "If Wendy were in trouble I would be able to see it."

Cana turned and looked at her.

"Carla I did the reading five time in a row," said Cana. "Every time it came out the same thing. A fateful encounter with death."

"Hmmm," said Master Makarov. "Well, we will just have to stay on guard."

Everyone nodded their heads at him as he said that, but Makarov was worried. If Cana's cards are telling Wendy's fortune then did that mean that she was going to die? No that can't be right. Carla didn't have any precognition about Wendy being in any danger. So maybe there was nothing to worry about. This, however, did make him wonder about the fortune Cana gave out about Wendy. Everyone else seemed to be in a gloomy mood as they continued to sit around the guild except for Wendy who seemed confused along with Carla while Erza ignored everything around her. Makarov looked around before sighing. He needed some way to lighten the mood. Erza who finally finished her cake stood up and then made her way to the stairs before going up them. She made her way down the balcony before looking at the S class mission on the second floor. She looked around before she read off one of them in her head.

 

**S-Class Mage Needed**

**My granddaughter has been kidnapped. Please, I'm in**

**request** **of an s class mage that is willing to help get**

**my granddaughter back. Seek out Mayor Elmor upon**   
**arrival at Loreon Town for more information.**

**Reward: Twenty million jewels**

Erza nodded her head as she read it before taking it off the board. Then she walked back down the balcony to the stairs before walking down them. She walked over towards the door with the mission in hand before stopping and turning to Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy," said Erza. "Come on let's go."

"Aye Aye," said Natsu while he and Gray hugged each other shivering.

Lucy turned around and looked at Erza confused.

"Huh where are we going?" asked Lucy.

"On a mission," said Erza.

"Wait, but my rent isn't even due yet," said Lucy. "So why are we going on a mission?"

Master Makarov turned and looked at Erza before nodding his head.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," said Master Makarov. "The others could use it."

Lucy looked at him as he said that, but nodded her head at him. She then got up and walked over to where Erza was at. Wendy, on the other hand, was happy as she got up and ran over to the others, but Carla was worried still as she flew off after Wendy. Happy also joined them. 

"Have a good mission," said Mira smiling and waving her hand.

"Thanks," said Erza. "We will see you all later."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that then all of Team Natsu left out of the guild doors. Cana turned and looked at Master Makarov.

"Was it a good idea to send them on a mission Master?" asked Cana. "What happened to staying on guard?"

"Hopefully this will lighten their mood some," said Master Makarov.

Everyone just decided to let it go as they went back to what they were doing. Cana, on the other hand, started drinking wanting to forget what the reading said.

Meanwhile a little later everyone was at the train station, and Erza was looking at the train schedules trying to find the right one. Everyone else was waiting, and Natsu had a sickly face at the thought of riding on a train. Wendy was curious as to where they were going.

"Where are we going?" asked Wendy.

"To a town called Loreon Town," said Erza.

"Hey that's just north of where Cait Shelter used to be," said Wendy smiling fondly.

Erza stopped and turned and looked at her as she said that.

"You know where it is at?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, but unfortunately you won't find a train that goes all the way there," said Wendy.

"Well then we'll just have to get the train that takes us the farthest," said Erza turning back to the schedule.

After a little while of looking Erza then found the train. After that, they then waited for about an hour before the train arrived. Once it got there, they all got onto the train.

"Urggg...," said Natsu falling on his knees.

"I can..." said Wendy before being cut off.

Erza punched Natsu in the stomach making him pass out. Then she turned and did the same to Gray. Wendy sweatdropped along with Carla and Lucy while Happy shivered involuntarily. They sat down nearby where Natsu and Gray were passed out on the train floor.

"I was just going to use Troia," said Wendy.

"No this is much better," said Erza, "besides I don't want to hear them on the long way there."

Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Happy just decided to let it go. They continued to sit there on the train, and Wendy looked out the window watching as everything went by quickly. Lucy rested her head on the back of the seat. After a few hours, Lucy turned and looked at Erza.

"So what was the mission about?" asked Lucy.

"The Mayor of Loreon Town needs help getting his Grandaughter back who was kidnapped," said Erza. "The reward is for twenty million."

Lucy frowned first as she heard the first part, but as soon as she heard the second part her mouth dropped open and her eyes widen. Wendy just looked back at Erza as she said that before frowning. Then she turned back around and looked back out the window.

Sometime later as the sky started to descend to the night, a short little girl just entered the town with a wolf next to her. She had brilliant golden-reddish long hair down to her ankles that shined magnificently when the sun reflected off it giving it a golden-reddish glow. The girl's right eye was a brilliant sky blue while the left eye was a brilliant gold. The outfit she had on consisted of a blood red tank top that came up just above her belly button, black pants that hung just across her butt cheeks, black boots, and a black wolf fur coat that floated in the light warm breeze. The little girl also had a blackish-red tail that swayed behind her hidden some by her wolf fur coat and blackish-red horns curled at the side of her head. She looked to be no more than seven years old and was only four feet tall.

The wolf that was by the girl's side was anything but ordinary. It had two heads instead of one like most wolves and blood red eagle wings. Its eyes were a brilliant blue that shined magnificently in the light. Its body was covered in black fur except for its wings and paws which was a blood red. This wolf was tall and not just from nose to tail either. This wolf was four feet from its legs on the ground to its head and came up to the little girl's head. It was also huge and tough looking as well.

The little girl and the wolf continued walking through Loreon town looking around. People that were walking around seen the girl and wolf. Although the little girl looked almost like nothing more than a seven-year-old girl that didn't stop people from keeping their distance from her, the wolf was unlike anything they saw and made most of them nervous, but that was not all either. The little girl had two one foot long knives strapped to her side that she had on her. The good thing was that both knives were sheathed.

The little girl and wolf walked through the town ignoring the looks and nervousness that the people were giving them along the way. They continued to look around through the town for a little bit.

 _"Everyone seems to be on edge,"_ said the little girl telepathically. _"It's bad enough that I have horns and a tail. Maybe I should have had you disappear from view Luna."_

 _"Want me to do that now Anna?"_ asked Luna the wolf looking around the area.

 _"No it would only increase their nervousness if they saw you disappear in front of their eyes,"_ said the little girl.  _"It is best just to ignore them and continue like we are."_

The little girl and Luna, the wolf, continued through the town looking around before the little girl spotted a bar. She then walked over toward it with Luna following before pushing the door open and walked in. The bar was just an ordinary bar with a bar counter with stools on one side of it and tables around the area for people to sit at. It wasn't really all that fancy or anything. The little girl then walked towards the bar counter with Luna following as her boots clicked on the wooden floor. Everyone turned and looked at her curiously and nervously, but no one said anything. Once the little girl got to the bar counter, she then climbed up on a stool while Luna laid down nearby her feet that were dangling in the air. The bartender who was a woman turned and looked at her before walking over.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked the bartender.

"We just got into town," said the little girl. "Something to drink would be nice."

"We?" questioned the bartender confused looking nearby the girl for some other person.

"Yes me and my wolf," said the little girl pointing a finger down.

The bartender leaned over and looked down to see a wolf with two heads looking up at her as she rested on the floor. She stumbled backward nervously and looked at the little girl. The little girl seeing her nervousness decided to lighten it up.

"Don't worry Luna is a good wolf," said the little girl as she put a hand down.

Luna got up, and the little girl patted her head to show she was a good wolf. Then the little girl took her hand away, and Luna laid back down on the floor nearby the girl's feet. The little girl looked back at the bartender to see she was still nervous, but not as much as before.

"Well would some water be alright?" asked the bartender.

"That would be perfect," said the little girl.

The bartender nodded her head before going about getting a glass of water and then put it down in front of the little girl. After that, she then went about getting a bowl of water before stopping and looking back at the girl curiously.

"Ummm..." said the bartender. "Should I get two bowls or one?"

"One is fine," said the little girl.

The bartender nodded her head before going about making a bowl of water. Once done she then came around the bar counter and walked closer towards Luna, but stayed her distance. The little girl climbed down before walking over to the bartender holding her hands out. The bartender handed her the bowl of water, and the little girl turned and walked over to Luna before getting down and setting the bowl down in front of her. Luna went to work at slurping it up with one head while the other laid there on her paw resting. The bartender went back behind the bar and went to work again. The little girl climbed back onto her stool before enjoying her glass of water. The little girl and Luna were almost done with their water before hearing someone whispering at a table nearby.

"Did you hear," whispered a man. "Another one went missing."

"Yeah I heard about that," whispered another man. "Apparently this time it was the Mayor's very own Granddaughter."

"Yeah, she went missing about a week ago," whispered the first man. "The Mayor is still going around trying to find someone to get her back."

"I doubt she's still alive by now if it was a week ago," whispered the second man.

Luna's ears perked up as she heard that.

 _"Anna did you hear that?"_ asked Luna.

 _"Yeah Luna,"_ said the little girl.

The little girl sat her glass down so silently you wouldn't have even heard it unless you had excellent hearing. Then the little girl quietly climbed down the bar counter and started walking over to where the guy was at before stopping just before his table.

"What was that about someone's Granddaughter?" asked the little girl.

The man looked at her a little nervously as he sat there eyeing her two knives at her side as well as her horns.

"Well about a week ago the Mayor's Granddaughter was kidnapped," said the man.

"How old was the Mayor's Granddaughter?" asked the little girl.

"Well she was thirteen," said the man.

"Did she know any magic?" asked the little girl.

"Well no she was just an ordinary little girl," said the man.

"Where does the Mayor live?" asked the little girl.

"He lives on the east side of town," said the man. "Can't really miss it."

The little girl spun around before she took off with Luna following right behind her.

"Hey wait..." said the man, but it was already too late as the little girl, and the wolf was already long gone.

The little girl and Luna continued running through the streets of town fast as they turned here and there quickly making their way to the east side of town. Once they got there, they saw a building that seemed to stand by itself. The little girl and Luna walked towards it before knocking on the door.

"W-W-Who is there," stuttered someone from inside.

"I need to speak with you," said the little girl.

There was some noise of feet shifting around before the door cracked open and an old man looked out. He didn't see anything at first before looking down to see a strange little girl and a big wolf next to her that came up to the girl's head. He started sweating as he looked at the wolf before replying.

"Y-Y-Yes what is it you want?" asked the old man.

"I heard that your Granddaughter was kidnapped," said the little girl.

"A-A-Are you from a guild?" asked the old man.

"No, Sir, I'm not," said the little girl.

"Sorry, but I can't let you then," said the man.

The Mayor went to shut the door, but the little girl stopped it with her hand.

"Wait please," said the little girl. "I can help."

The old man looked back at her unsure before replying.

"J-J-Just a minute," said the old man.

The little girl nodded her head and let go of the door. The Mayor closed the door for a minute before unlocking it and then opened it up.

"H-H-Hurry up come in," said the old man.

The little girl nodded her head before she walked into the house with the wolf following her. The old man looked nervous about that, but shut the door and locked it. Then he walked towards the living room with the girl and wolf following behind him. Once in the living room, he then went over to a chair and looked at the little girl and wolf nervously.

"You can sit if you want," said the old man.

"No thanks this won't take long," said the little girl.

After the old man and the little girl talked, she then took her leave from the Mayor's house along with the wolf. They both went on their way to get his Granddaughter back.

Meanwhile, after the little girl and the wolf took off and went on their way to rescue the Mayor's Granddaughter, Team Natsu finally made it to the town and started walking through the town. Erza stopped and then walked up to a woman that was walking around town.

"Hey there," said Erza as the woman turned and looked at her. "Do you know where Mayor Elmor is?"

"Oh yes he lives on the east side of town," said the woman.

"Thank you," said Erza.

"Your welcome," said the woman before she turned and went on her way.

Erza and the rest of Team Natsu went through the town as they headed to the east side. It was already starting to get dark out by the time they got to the town. Once they got to the east side of the town, they saw a house and walked up to it. Erza knocked on the door.

"Coming," said a man's voice on the other side. "That was quick."

Erza didn't hear the second part of what was said, but Wendy and Natsu did, and both were looking confused. Soon the door was opened quickly, and an old man with white hair down to his shoulder and brilliant green eyes stood there looking at them confused.

"Huh?" questioned the Mayor confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Erza," said Erza before pointing to the others one at a time. "This is Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Natsu, and Happy. You must be Mayor Elmor. We are from Fairy Tail and got your request to help get your Granddaughter back."

"Well yes I'm Mayor Elmor," said the Mayor rubbing his head. "There is just a problem. A little girl stopped by not too long ago and took the job request."

"What?" questioned Erza surprised. "We better go and help her!"

"That won't be so easy," said the Mayor. "A dark guild kidnaped my Granddaughter, and they live in the Lost Forest. No one that went in has ever returned."

"WHAT?" shouted Erza and all the others with wide eyes, "and you just gave a little girl the mission?"

"Well she seemed confident and eager to do it," said the Mayor.

"This isn't good," said Erza. "We better find that girl before she gets hurt."

The Mayor was about to say something, but all the others ran off before he got the chance.

 _"Will they be able to make it through the Lost Forest safely?"_ questioned the Mayor internally.

The Mayor then shut the door before locking it again and went back into the living room to sit down and wait.

Erza and the others made their way quickly through the town heading towards the Lost Forest. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla was up ahead with the others running behind them. They had to hurry because that little girl was going into dangers that she shouldn't even be in. Once they got to the Lost Forest, they went inside before gasping in surprise.

"It's too foggy," said Gray. "I can't even see anything."

"Neither can I," said Lucy. "I can barely see a foot in front of me."

"Everyone stay together," said Erza. "Natsu and Wendy can you two see?"

"No there's too much fog," said Natsu. 

"I can try to clear up the fog, but that may give off our location," said Wendy.

"Don't worry about the fog," said Erza. "Can you two make it to where the dark guild is at."

"I could if I knew what direction it was in," said Wendy.

"Me too," said Natsu.

Wendy turned and looked at Carla, but then shrugged that off. Natsu turned and looked at Happy.

"Happy go see if you can find the dark guild," said Natsu.

"Aye Aye," said Happy about to fly off.

"No don't," said Erza. "It will alert the dark guild members to our position."

Happy stopped and turned back around.

"Where are you all?" questioned Happy looking around.

"This is why we need to stay together," said Erza. "Besides I doubt you will see the dark guild in this fog."

"What are we going to do?" asked Gray.

"I am not sure," said Erza. "We first need to figure out the location of the dark guild."

"So we are stuck?" asked Gray.

"It sure looks that way," said Lucy.

"I agree with Lucy," said Wendy.

They all continued to stay nearby each other not knowing where to go. This continued for a little while before Wendy and Natsu heard sounds and screaming in the distance.

"I can hear sounds and screaming coming from farther in," said Wendy. "Sounds like the battle has already started."

"So can I," said Natsu.

"Alright Natsu, Wendy," said Erza. "You two led the way to where the sounds are coming from, but stay near us so we can follow."

"Aye Aye," said Natsu agreeing with Erza.

"Right," said Wendy nodding her head.

"Make sure all of you are ready as this is a dark guild," said Erza.

Everyone nodded their heads at her. Wendy stayed in the front with Natsu following behind her. Everyone else stayed close behind them even Happy didn't go a foot away from the others. As Natsu and Wendy continued, they could hear more fighting in the distance and screams in the air. They continued for a little while before Wendy and Natsu stopped. Gray crashed into Natsu, Lucy crashed into Gray, and Erza crashed into Lucy. Gray, Lucy, and Erza fell then Gray got back up before shouting at Natsu.

"What you do that for fire brian!" shouted Gray.

"What you call me pervy popsicle!" shouted Natsu.

"We don't have time for you two to be fighting!" shouted Erza giving off a dark aura.

Natsu and Gray hugged each other and shivered as they looked at her.

"W-W-We are not fighting," stuttered Gray fearfully. "W-W-We are best friends."

"Aye Aye," said Natsu agreeing with Gray.

Erza's dark aura disappeared before she asked another question.

"Why did we stop?" asked Erza.

"I can't hear anything anymore," said Wendy.

"Neither can I," said Natsu.

"What?" questioned Erza. "What about the little girl?"

"I don't know," said Wendy. "Everything is completely silent. The only sounds I can hear are the sounds around us."

"Which way did the sounds come from?" asked Erza.

"Straight ahead," said Wendy.

"Alright keep moving," said Erza. "Follow the way the sounds came from."

"Right," said Wendy nodding her head.

Wendy then started moving again with Natsu behind her. Everyone else continued to follow behind her. After a little bit, Wendy then picked up a sound again.

"I can hear feet steps," said Wendy.

"Alright stay on guard and keep moving," said Erza. 

Everyone in Team Natsu continued forwards for some time following the direction Wendy heard the noises coming from. After a little while longer they all broke out into a clearing. Erza saw the dark guild building in front of them which was black and grey, and its doors were wide open. She then looked around to see that there was no fog around the area.

"Looks like we could have spotted the guild after all," said Erza.

"It would have done little if they couldn't make their way back," said Lucy.

Erza turned and looked at her before nodding her head in agreement. Gray was also looking around the area as well. Wendy, on the other hand, picked up a smell in the air before her eyes widen then she ran off towards the guild building quickly. Natsu also picked up the scent in the air before he ran off after her.

"Wendy!" shouted Carla before flying off after her.

"Natsu!" shouted Happy as he flew after Natsu.

The others turned and seen Wendy running towards the dark guild quickly with Natsu right behind her. Carla and Happy were flying right behind them trying to catch up. Erza took off after them as well as Lucy and Gray. Wendy was the first to run through the doors before stopping dead in her tracks with wide eyes. Natsu followed shortly after before he to also froze with wide eyes. Carla and Happy flew in next before their eyes widen and Happy's face paled. 

"T-T-This must have been what Cana's fortune telling meant," said Carla.

A little while later Erza, Lucy, and Gray came through the doors before they froze and their eyes widen. What they saw was like something that came out of a horror film. Blood and guts were everywhere all over the dark guild. Bones littered the dark guild floor, and some of them were on tables around the guild. Some tables were shattered to pieces while others were still whole. The floor and walls were painted in blood all around them and guts were littered just about everywhere. Everyone in Team Natsu just continued to stand there frozen in shock and surprise.

"S-S-Scaryyyy," stuttered Happy dragging out the last letter in the word as he shook with fear. 

All the others were also shaken up as well from what they were seeing. Wendy was the first that heard a noise.

"Someone is coming," said Wendy.

"What? Where?" asked Erza.

"There," said Wendy pointing to a door. "I can hear them coming."

Erza requiped into her heaven wheel armor, and Lucy prepared Loke's key just in case it is needed. Natsu, Gray, and Wendy got into a fighting stance as they all looked at the door and prepared themselves as best as they could. Time continued to move slowly as they waited and the sounds of feet steps could be heard. Then the door open and someone stepped out as all of Team Natsu looked at who it was.

It was a short little girl with brilliant golden-reddish long hair that went down to her ankles and two blackish-red horns on each side of her head that curved before pointing straight up. The girl's right eye was a brilliant sky blue while the left eye was a brilliant gold. All they could see of her outfit was a black wolf fur coat that went down to the girl's black pair of boots. She looked to be no more than seven years old and was only four feet tall. She and her outfit were covered in blood all over, and she had a short little girl that looked no older than the little girl that she was carrying her. The little girl that was in her arms was roughly about the same height as the one that was carrying her. The little girl in the arms of the other little girl had whitish-red long hair that went down to her butt and had her eyes closed as the other girl was carrying her.

Erza was the first to react as she walked over pointing a sword at the little girl that was carrying the other little girl.

"Put the girl down and step away," said Erza.

"I think not," said the little girl coldly.

"That's it!" shouted Natsu lighting his fists on fire.

"Natsu stop!" shouted Lucy. "She has a kid in her arms."

Natsu froze as she said that before putting a hand on his head.

"This girl has already suffered enough," said the little girl coldly. "She deserves nothing more than to be reunited with her Grandfather. Now step aside."

"No you will put her down and come quietly," said Erza.

The little girl that was in the other little girl's arms covered her ears. Erza was not sure why she did that and looked at the little girl confused.

"I don't think so," said the little girl coldly.

The little girl vanished into thin air making everyone gasped in surprise before they started looking around.

"Didn't anyone tell you pointing sharp objects is perilous to your health Erza?" asked the voice of the little girl.

Everyone looked up into the air to see the little girl floating there looking down at them all.

"S-S-She can fly," stuttered Happy.

"H-H-How do you know my name?" questioned Erza confused.

"Oh I know a lot," said the little girl coldly. "You already know though that sharp objects is perilous to your health. After all, you went through in the Tower of Heaven. Yet here you are pointing sharp objects at people. I'll be on my way now."

"You're not getting away!" shouted Erza.

"Like you can stop me Erza," said the little girl coldly before she spoke in her head. _"Blood Chains!"_

Blackish-red seals appeared underneath all of Team Natsu before Blackish-red chains shot out and grabbed them by the hands and arms binding them in place. Then the little girl vanished into thin air again.

"Get back here!" shouted Natsu as he tried to light his fists on fire.

His eyes widened when he realized he couldn't use his magic at all.

"M-M-My magic," said Natsu. "I can't use it."

"My heaven wheel armor just vanished," said Erza with wide eyes.

"I can't use my magic either," said Lucy.

"Same here," said Wendy.

"I can't use any magic too," said Gray.

They all continued to struggle as they all tried to get out of the chains, but no matter how hard they struggle they were powerless to move at all and was stuck.

While Team Natsu was stuck in the blood chains, the little girl reappeared outside the dark guild building nearby the forest. Luna appeared and crouched down, and the little girl levitated up to get herself onto Luna without having to take her arms off the little girl. Then after they were on Luna, she took off into the air flying over the forest and then landing nearby the town. After that, the little girl that was still holding onto the other little girl and Luna disappeared into thin air. They reappeared just outside the Mayor's house. The little girl then knocked on the door, and not long later she reunited the Mayor with his Granddaughter who seemed thankful that she was still alive. The Mayor then went to pay the girl for her services, but she declined it saying it wasn't necessary. After that, the little girl then walked away along with Luna leaving the Grandfather with his Granddaughter. Once out of site the little girl and Luna vanished into thin air. They both reappeared outside the town then the little girl climbed onto Luna.

 _"Alright Luna let's go,"_ said the little girl telepathically.

Luna nodded her head before spreading her wings and then flying off into the air, and they soon disappeared into the night sky. 

As soon as the little girl and Luna disappeared into the night sky the red chains that bind all of Team Natsu disappeared. Erza who was angry and annoyed took off out of the guild doors looking around outside the dark guild. The others followed her out of the dark guild.

"You hear anything Wendy, Natsu?" questioned Erza.

"No nothing but the people back at the town," said Wendy.

"Same here," said Natsu.

"Let's go," said Erza. "Right now!"

Everyone nodded their head quickly not wanting to make her any more angry then she already is. After a while of making their way back to the town, they then went through the town making their way over to the east side of town. Once they got there, they then walked up to the door, and Erza knocked on it. The old man answered it while his Granddaughter looked out curiously to see who it was. She had the same brilliant green eyes that her Grandfather had.

"So she made it back," said Erza before grabbing the old man by the shirt. "Who was that girl?"

"Don't know," said the Mayor. "She never gave a name at all. All she did was look at a picture of my Granddaughter and asked if it was her. Then she asked who took her. After I told her that she asked what I wanted done with the dark guild. I just told her I wanted them gone."

"You idiot!" shouted Erza. "You allowed her to kill all of them instead of capturing them!"

"W-W-Well I never told her to kill them," said the Mayor.

"Hey leave my Grandfather alone," said the Mayor's Granddaughter as she ran over and kicked Erza in the knee.

Erza caught off guard dropped the old man before grabbing her knee.

"Well at least she kept her promise of bringing my Granddaughter back," said the Mayor, "and in record time too just like she said she would. We should throw a parade."

"WHAT!" shouted Erza looking at him like he lost it.

The old man just looked at her as she said that. Erza turned around and ran before she did something that she would regret to the old man in anger. The others went after her following behind the fuming Erza. The old man just continued to watch them for a little while.

"Don't see what got under their skin," said the Mayor.

"Yeah coming here and being rude like that," said the Mayor's Granddaughter before she thought to herself.

The Mayor's Granddaughter knew the little girl's name, but no matter what she won't tell anyone her name. The Mayor's Granddaughter blushed as she thought of the girl that saved her.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter," said the Mayor before shutting the door.

Meanwhile, Erza was walking through the town in a horrible mood. Natsu and Gray weren't even attempting to fight or argue to scared at how Erza would react. Lucy and Wendy just continued along following everyone in silence. Happy was still terrified of the little girl, and Carla just kept along with Wendy. All of them was pretty shaken up.

"W-W-What is he thinking!" shouted Erza, all of a sudden, making the others jump.

Natsu and Gray hugged each other as they shivered in fear.

"That little girl just killed every last one of those people," said Erza, "and the Mayor just wants to throw a parade for it?"

No one said anything and Erza went back to her own thoughts again as she continued walking. After a little while, she then got a hold of the Magic Council. They came and talked to her. She met them at a local bar in town. She gave Lahar a description of what the girl looked like as well as what they saw and witnessed. Then she explained about the Mayor and his Granddaughter. After that Team Natsu went on their way back to Fairy Tail. Lahar stayed behind and talked to the Mayor as well as the Mayor's Granddaughter, but he eventually wrote what the Mayor said off as him being happy that his Granddaughter was safe. He tried to go to the dark guild to see everything himself, but after taking a step in the forest, he backtracked back out. That forest you could get lost in going around in a circle forever until you died. Lahar wasn't taking a chance, so he just decided to leave it as is and head back to the magic council.

Erza was still not in a good mood even after explaining and talking to the Magic Council. She took her frustration and anger out by knocking out Natsu and Gray on the train ride back. Wendy and Lucy just sweatdropped as she did that before ignoring her completely and looking out the window of the train. Once they got back to Magnolia, they then made their way through the city before getting to the guild with Natsu and Gray being quiet. Erza pushed the guild doors open and walked in with the others following.

Everyone that was present turned and looked at them to see them back, but they all noticed Erza looked to be in a bad mood.

"Did Natsu and Gray do something?" asked Mira looking at Natsu and Gray who both was shaking their heads.

"No some strange little girl is going around slaughtering dark guild members," said Erza.

The whole guild went utterly silent as she said that and everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"This dark guild wouldn't happen to be Black Fangs would it?" asked Master Makarov.

Erza looked up as well as everyone else to see the Guild Master looking down at them from the second floor.

"Yes it was," said Erza. "I reported to the Magic Council on the incident. The Mayor seemed to be glad that the little girl killed the dark guild members and wanted to throw a parade."

"Well whoever this strange little girl is," said Master Makarov. "Is incredibly strong to kill off the Black Fangs dark guild. Black Fangs was an extremely powerful guild, but they were an independent dark guild. They were very notorious for killing mothers, fathers, and kids. A lot of those bodies never turned up again for anyone to find. They are a lot stronger then anyone in Fairy Tail and could have easily been the strongest dark guild in the Balam Alliance if they didn't decide to work independently. Whoever this girl is, has more power than anyone in Fairy Tail even myself who is considered a fifth wizard saint."

"W-W-What are we suppose to do Master?" asked Erza. "She is going around killing all the dark guild members."

"She was cold and ruthless," said Gray as Erza nodded her head in agreement. "She was a demon."

"What was your mission you took Erza?" asked Master Makarov.

"To help the Mayor get his Granddaughter back," said Erza. "Apparently this dark guild kidnapped her, and when we got to the town, the little girl already took the job."

"Did the Mayor get his Granddaughter back?" asked Master Makarov.

"Well yes," said Erza, "but that doesn't excuse the little girl's actions, so I talked to the Magic Council about her."

"The Magic Council won't be much help here," said Master Makarov. "If anything they will make the problem worst. Gildarts I want you to search for this girl, but under no circumstance should you engage this girl in battle. I want to speak with this girl personally myself."

"W-W-What?" questioned Erza.

"Erza you heard me!" shouted Master Makarov.

Erza put her head down as he said that with gloominess over her head. Master Makarov ignored it as he looked back at Gildarts who stood up.

"Do you want me to head out now?" asked Gildarts.

"Yes and keep your ears open for any reports of dark guild activity," said Master Makarov. "I'm sure she will strike again."

Gildarts nodded his head then crashed his way through the guild making his way back outside leaving a hole in the wall. Makarov sighed and shook his head, but the hole in the wall was fixed a little later thankfully. Makarov turned around and went back inside his office shutting the office door behind him. He went over to his desk before getting a lacrima and soon was talking to the Mayor on the other side. Master Makarov also spoke to the Mayor's Granddaughter and all he got was the same thing. After that, he then hung up and sat there. Master Mavis looked at him as she stood nearby his desk.

* * *

 **AN:** This is a story I came up while I was thinking the other day. I wanted a story that was a harem yuri story but keep in mind that in this story I only take the harem to a certain point. What I mean is that at no point will it have too many girls, but there will however be a few just not every single female will be part of the harem. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and enjoy reading it. I'm not sure whether or not this will have a plot or not. It just really depends on whatever I can come up with as I write and how the story goes. I'll catch you all later and have fun reading.

Keep in mind that even though a lot of fanfiction use the name Chelia Blendy that I prefer to use Sherria Blendy. Reason for this is because that is how it is spelled when you look up her name. Don't ask me how they come up with the name Chelia Blendy, because I really don't know. All I know is that all of the shows I watched of Fairy Tail and just from looking up the characters her name is always spelled Sherria Blendy. Just thought I'd let you know that way you are all not confused and think their two different people.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about Fairy Tail or the characters that are in Fairy Tail. I do however own my own original characters that I came up with from my own mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gildarts continues his search for the little girl that is going around killing dark guild members. Will he find her? Even if he does what will happen between him and the little girl? What does Master Makarov want with the little girl? Well the only way to find these questions out is to read the story as we follow them.

Gildarts continued his search all over Fiore for the little girl that was killing off dark guild members. He continued to listen for any activity of dark guild members as he went about his search for the little girl stopping at towns and cities throughout Fiore on his way, but this was a lot harder then what it seemed. The dark guilds tend to like to be silent about their activities, so hearing about any dark guild activities was low and on top of that Gildarts didn't even hear any news of any dark guilds recently being attacked lately. It was almost a month now since he was on his journey to find the little girl and it was almost like the little girl vanished into thin air. As his journey continued over two months, Gildarts was now starting to think that the little girl actually did just vanish into thin air. Gildarts finally made a breakthrough on his journey to find the little girl when he stopped at a town to get a drink and relax. He wasn't expecting to find any news at all when he arrived.

He stopped into a small town that was to the northeast a little ways from the blistering desert and looked around as he walked around before spotting a bar in town. He walked over to the bar before opening the door and walked in. The bar was just an ordinary bar with tables around and a bar counter in the back. Some of the people that were at tables turned and looked curiously probably wondering who came into the bar, but once they saw him, they didn't think much more on it and turned back around before continuing to go about their business. Behind the bar counter, was a man that was most likely in his thirties with shoulder-length white hair that had his back to him busy cleaning some glasses. Gildarts walked through the bar towards the bar counter before getting on a stool and sitting there waiting. The man that was the bartender turned and looked to see Gildarts and Gildarts noticed he had brilliant blue eyes. The man put the glass that he was drying down on the counter nearby before turning and walking up to Gildarts.

"What can I do for you?" asked the man.

"A beer would be nice," said Gildarts putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out some money before putting in on the counter.

The man nodded his head at him and then scooped up the money before putting it away. Then he walked over to the glass he just finished and went to work at filling it up with some beer. Once done he then walked over to where Gildarts was at before setting the glass down.

"Thanks," said Gildarts.

"No problem," said the man.

Gildarts picked up the glass before taking a drink out of it. He felt it start to relieve some of the tension and relax him as he did.

"That's some great beer you have," said Gildarts.

"Glad you enjoy it," said the man before turning around and going back to cleaning and drying some more glasses.

Gildarts sat there and continued to enjoy the beer that he got. This whole mission of trying to find the little girl was giving him a slight headache and he needed something to relax him. He was about halfway finished with his beer when he heard a man whisper at a table nearby.

"There goes another one," whispered the man. "Another little kid gone."

"Seriously?" questioned another man quietly. "That's just sad to hear."

"Yeah tell me about it," whispered the first man.

Gildarts heard the man that was the bartender sigh and looked up at him to see him shake his head. Gildarts guessed that the man knew what that was about and decided to ask him about it.

"Something wrong?" asked Gildarts.

The bartender turned and looked at him as he continued to dry a glass before he stopped and put the towel down. Then he went about filling the glass with some beer before coming over to Gildarts and setting the glass down next to him. Gildarts watched as the man walked around the bar counter before walking over to the stool next to him and sat down. He then took a drink of the beer from the glass before setting the glass back down.

"I take it you haven't heard," said the old man.

"Does this have something to do about the kid being gone?" asked Gildarts looking at the man next to him.

"Indeed it does," said the bartender nodding his head. "In a town just southeast of here, a little to the north of the blistering desert called Littleshade have had a lot of problems recently. Crime rate is on the rise. Mothers, fathers, and young children being murdered and torn apart from one another. I lost count at the number of casualties so far, and the Magic Council just sits by and does nothing."

The man took another drink of his beer.

"Couldn't they send a request or mission to the guilds?" asked Gildarts curiously before taking a drink of his beer.

"The people are too afraid," said the bartender. "A dark guild by the name of Demon Claws has taken up refuge in the Misty Swamps, and the people there are too terrified to leave their homes. It's not just murder. Destruction of property, stealing money from the town, brutality, and who knows what else. As far as I know not a single child or parent survived at all once Demon Claws took them away. Demon Claws is an independent dark guild that is very notorious in murder, brutality, property damage, theft, and who knows what else. A lot of the people are having a hard time just getting by from day to day, and all of them are too afraid to leave the town because the last time someone tried the dark guild killed them. These pour families. Young little kids probably no older than in their teens and parents have to suffer such horrors and be put through so much pain and suffering. It's a shame."

The bartender took another drink, and Gildarts just continued to think to himself as he heard what the man said. From what he knew from what was said at the guild last time Black Fangs was also an independent dark guild that was notorious as well and the little girl killed them off. This could be what he was looking for. The old man turned and looked at him noticing the silence. Gildarts remained silent and went back to finishing his drink while thinking to himself. The old man just shrugged it off as him enjoying his drink probably wanting to forget what he heard. Once he finished the drink, Gildarts got up and then turned and looked at the bartender.

"Thanks for the drink," said Gildarts. "I was looking for a nice place to get a nice drink at."

"Don't mention it," said the man waving his hand.

Gildarts nodded his head before he walked towards the door and then went out. He walked through town before stopping and looking up at the sky. Then he started making his way through the town. Gildarts left the town and started making his way southeast towards Littleshade. Once he got to the town, he started walking through it looking around.

 _"The old man is right,"_ thought Gildarts.  _"Everyone is so scared that the whole town is like a ghost town."_

True to what he thought no one was running around through the town and all the houses and building had their doors closed and lights off. Gildarts walked through town looking around to see some buildings looking like they were destroyed by recent attacks. Gildarts shook his head as he saw them and continued through town. After a little while, he then decided to head towards the Misty Swamp having already observed enough of the town, but on his way, he stumbled across a graveyard that seemed to have been made. He was shocked by the number of graves that he saw in the cemetery. He proceeded to check all the graves out and found out that they were all the deceased parents and children, but there seemed to be more graves for children then there were parents. These children ranged from the ages of five through thirteen before losing their life.

After seeing enough of the graveyard, he then continued as he headed towards the Misty Swamp. Once he got to the forest swamp on the east side of town, he carefully walked towards it before passing through it. He gasped at the thick fog that blanketed the area of the Misty Swamp. He knew it was dangerous and there was a possible chance of getting lost in there, but Gildarts knew he had to venture into the unknown if he was to find the little girl. So he made his way through the Misty Swamp carefully and slowly. The problem was that he was only able to see about a foot in front of him due to the thick fog and seeing the ground was nearly impossible.

As Gildarts continued farther into the forest swamp his feet started to sink a little, but not much for worry. He just continued through the thick fog listening carefully for any sounds nearby. He continued a little long not sure what direction the dark guild was in, but that soon changed when he heard a scream in the air loudly before it was silenced. Now knowing what direction to go in he turned northeast and continued through the thick fog covered forest swamp, but as he continued farther, he eventually took a step and sunk to his waist into the mire. He started sweating as he felt the swamp come up to his waist as he looked forward.

 _"There is no telling how deep this swamp is,"_ thought Gildarts before shaking his head.

No matter how deep it was he would still proceed farther into the Misty Swamp, but he knew he needed to be careful as there was no telling what dangers the Misty Swamp held. He continued forwards, and as he did, he felt the swamp get deeper and deeper as he went. He wondered how a dark guild was able to manage to get through the Misty Swamp but shrugged that off as he continued. After a little while of getting farther into the Misty Swamp fog covered forest that was now up to his neck, he knew that the possibility that the swamp would completely cover him, and knew that he would either have to swim through it or sink to the bottom of it. With that known he proceeded and just as he thought as he got farther the swamp dropped to the point where his feet wouldn't even touch the ground and he sunk under it before coming back up. He then proceeded to swim through it with the best of his abilities and after a little while he was able to touch ground again and keep his head above the swamp. 

Gildarts continued forwards and as he did the swamp started to rise and fall. Sometimes he would have to swim through it after sinking below it, and other times it only came up to his waist. He didn't hear any more screams since the last one and know he needed to hurry or miss the chance of meeting the little girl, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't just run through the Misty Swamp as there was no telling what other dangerous was in the swamp. Just as he thought that and took another step, he felt himself being dragged as something was pulling him under the Misty Swamp. With no choice, he released a little of his magic and crushed whatever it was that was pulling him. Then he moved to the side of it and continued again this time being careful where he went. Soon he felt the swamp start to get lower to the point that it was just up to his knees and he continued forwards. After a little while of continuing the forest swamp started getting more shallow, and he felt his feet hit solid ground instead of a swamp. He continued forward a little more before seeing a break through the forest and the fog lift. He rushed over to a tree nearby and looked around the tree.

There was like a field with the forest swamp surrounding it and in the middle of the clearing sat a dark guild that was mostly black and dark blue. The guild doors were wide open even though he couldn't see inside the dark guild. The field on the outside of the dark guild was littered with blood, guts, and bones, but there was not as much. Gildarts guessed that the battle either started outside and there weren't many members before continuing inside or the dark guild members were probably trying to escape and didn't get very far. Gildarts was about to head towards the dark guild and head inside, but a person emerged from the dark guild doors.

Gildarts looked at the person closely to see it was a little girl about four feet tall with long golden-reddish hair that came down to her ankles and it shined in the moonlight casting a golden-reddish glow. The right eye of the little girl was sky blue while the left eye was golden. There were two blackish-red horns at the side of her head, but other than that all he could see of her outfit was a black wolf fur coat and black boots. She and her outfit were covered in blood all over. In her arms was another little girl that had butt length black hair and violet eyes. The little girl in her arms was about the same size as the little girl that was carrying her.

"You can come out now," said the golden-reddish hair little girl coldly.

Gildarts knew that she already knew he was there and her voice sent a shiver up his spine. He gulped nervously, but new that he would have to come out anyways. He remembered what the Guild Master said about not engaging her, and once he collected himself, he then stepped out from behind the tree before walking out into the clearing. He walked forward a little closer to the little girl before stopping nearby, but still a little ways from the golden-reddish haired girl. The black haired girl was also looking at him as well as the golden-reddish haired girl.

"So what did you come here for?" questioned the golden-reddish haired little girl coldly.

"I come in peace," said Gildarts putting his hands up.

The golden-reddish haired girl looked at him for a minute before she spoke again.

"So then why are you here?" asked the golden-reddish haired girl coldly.

"The Master of our guild Fairy Tail would like to speak with you personally," said Gildarts. "That is all I came here for."

The golden-reddish hair girl looked at him with a penetrating gaze making him sweat before she replied.

"Very well," said the golden-reddish haired girl.

Gildarts was a little surprised to hear the coldness in her voice stop but didn't say anything as she continued to speak.

"I will go with you," said the golden-reddish haired girl, "but first I need a bath and so do you. You smell awful."

Gildarts looked embarrassed as she said that, but nodded his head at her in agreement.

"Well then we should be getting back to the town," said the golden-reddish haired girl.

Gildarts nodded his head at her as she said that. They then all disappeared. They reappeared in the middle of town, and Gildarts stumbled around a little light headed before getting steady on his feet. He was surprised to find they were already in town.

"You can come out now!" shouted the golden-reddish haired girl.

Gildarts continued to look around before seeing a few lights in houses turn on. Then a few doors opened before a few men and women came out running up towards the little girl and gathering around her. The one in the front was a man with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. The people didn't seem to be all that shaken up from seeing the golden-reddish haired little girl covered in blood or even the fact she had horns.

"A-A-Are they gone?" asked the man stuttering scared.

"Yes the dark guild is gone," said the golden-reddish haired girl. "You all can live in peace now."

"Alright!" shouted the man before turning around and shouting. "Everyone it's safe now to come out! The dark guild is gone now!"

Gildarts watched at the town buildings came alive as lights turned on before doors were thrown open and people ran out. Mothers, fathers, and even children ran over before crowding around the little golden-reddish haired girl. The golden-reddish hair girl sat the black haired girl down. 

"We will take care of her," said the brown-haired man.

"Please do," said the golden-reddish haired girl.

"What can we do to repay you for what you did?" asked the brown-haired man.

"Well a nice bath for us would be nice," said the golden-reddish haired girl.

"Of course and if you want we can wash your clothes for you as well," said the brown-haired man. "Need anything else. Money?"

Gildarts was about to say something but was cut off by the golden-reddish haired girl.

"No," said the girl. "Just a bath and some clean clothes will do."

Gildarts was surprised as he looked at the girl as she declined any payment for what she did, but didn't say anything as he stood there. The brown-haired man nodded his head before turning to a woman.

"Get the inn ready we got some customers," said the brown-haired man.

"Right away Mayor," said the woman before she looked at the golden-reddish haired girl. "Right this way."

The little girl nodded her head at her; then the woman turned around and started walking farther into the town. The little girl and Gildarts followed her through the town before coming to an inn. When they got there, the woman let them into the inn before she went over to the keys.

"One room or two?" asked the woman looking back at the girl.

"One should do as we can take turns," said the girl, "besides we aren't going to be here long."

The woman nodded her head before she went about getting a key and then came over before handing it to the little girl. The girl took it and looked at it before nodding her head. She then turned and made her way through the inn with Gildarts following before going up some stairs nearby. Then she walked down the hallway until she got to the room.

"Hope you don't mind one room," said the little girl.

"No besides like you said we are not going to be here long," said Gildarts.

The girl nodded her head before opening the door and going inside. Gildarts followed her inside and just stood there not sure what to do. The little girl looked at him.

"You want to go first?" asked the girl.

"If you don't mind waiting," said Gildarts.

"Alright go ahead," said the little girl. "I'll wait out here. Just put your clothes outside."

Gildarts nodded his head at her as she went over to a sliding glass door and went out it. She then climbed on the balcony sitting there looking out at the town. Gildarts went about taking a bath and putting his clothes outside the door. A little while later the woman came and took them before going about washing and drying them. Gildarts remained in the bathroom waiting until his clothes were ready for some time before hearing a knock on the door and hearing the woman's voice.

"Your clothes are outside the door," said the woman.

"Thank you," said Gildarts.

"Your welcome," said the woman.

Gildarts then heard her go to the room door before hearing it shut. He opened the door a little and looked out before seeing his clothes and grabbed them. As he did, he looked over at the little girl to see that she was still sitting on the balcony and her hair blew in the air. Gildarts took his clothes and then went back inside and got dressed. After that, he came back out of the bathroom all cleaned up. The girl turned and looked at him before she climbed down off the balcony and came back in shutting the sliding glass door.

"Make yourself comfortable," said the little girl pointing a hand at the table.

Gildarts nodded his head before walking over and sitting down at the table and looked at the little girl.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Gildarts. "What is your name?"

"It's Rose," said the girl. "I'm going to go take a bath now."

Gildarts nodded his head, and Rose started making her way to the bathroom, but stopped and looked back at Gildarts.

"Don't peak either!" shouted Rose coldly glaring at Gildarts.

Gildarts started to sweat as she said that and shivered involuntarily from the girl's cold voice before nodding his head rapidly.

"Good," said Rose before turning back around and going to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and went about taking a bath. At no time did Gildarts see her put her clothes outside the door for the woman to get and the woman never came to get them either. He wondered why but shrugged it off as he waited. He waited a good while too as it took Rose a while to get all cleaned up. Soon he heard the door open up and Rose walk back out in her clothing that was clean. He looked confused about that but shrugged it off not bothering to question it.

They went back out of the room after that and made their way back outside the inn. Rose said goodbye to the black haired girl and all the town people who waved goodbye and seen them off. After that, they started walking out of the town as Rose and Gildarts sat off on there way back to Fairy Tail. Gildarts wonder why they didn't just disappear and appear in Magnolia but decided to not ask about it. They made their way to the closest town that had trains before taking one of the late trains back to Magnolia.

They got back to Magnolia about three in the morning, and Gildarts led her through the town towards Fairy Tail. The city didn't shift because he wasn't planning on fighting or anything and the last thing he wanted to do was end up on Rose's wrong side. As he led the way to Fairy Tail, he continued to eye Rose now and then to see she was looking around the city marveling at all the shops, buildings, and scenery around her. Gildarts just continued to lead the way to Fairy Tail, and once he got there, he walked forward before pushing the doors open.

Everyone turned and looked to see who walked in before noticing it was Gildarts. Soon they saw the little girl with golden-reddish hair down to her ankles. Gray, Natsu, and Happy shivered involuntarily at seeing her. Wendy just looked at her curiously. Lucy looked a little on the offensive side with her hand near her keys, but not acting on it. Erza, on the other hand, was fuming angry at seeing the little girl. She got up before walking up to the girl equipping a sword and pointing it at the little girl while giving off a dark aura.

"You!" shouted Erza.

Most of the guild shivered involuntarily from Erza's dark aura. Master Makarov was sitting at the bar counter looking at the little girl and noticed she didn't even flinch at Erza's dark aura or having the sword pointed at her. He got down off the stool before walking over.

"Erza that is enough," said Master Makarov.

Erza turned and looked at him before speaking.

"No you do not understand," said Erza. "This girl killed all of those dark guild members. Nothing, but blood, guts, and bones were left."

Before anyone could register what happened next the little girl's hand grabbed Erza's sword, and blood ran down her hand dripping onto the floor. Master Makarov blinked as he saw that before turning and looking at Laxus to see him standing with wide eyes. Master Makarov turned back around and looked at the little girl.

 _"So you couldn't see it either Laxus,"_ thought Makarov.  _"She disregarded all dangers and grabbed the sword before anyone could see what happened."_

"Let go," said Erza as she tried to pull the sword away, but no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get the sword out of the little girl's hand.

No one saw what happened next, but at first, Erza continued to struggle pulling the sword then the next she collapsed on her knees with one hand on her stomach while the other hand was still holding onto the sword. They didn't see what happened after that either before seeing Erza fall onto the ground with blood running down the side of her head. The little girl had the sword in her hand before she threw it down nearby Erza.

"Didn't I tell you already Erza that pointing sharp objects is perilous to your health?" asked the little girl coldly. "Yet here you are again pointing sharp objects at people."

A shiver ran up most of the guild's backspin at the coldness in the little girl's voice.

"She came here willingly I take it," said Master Makarov looking at Gildarts.

"Yes," said Gildarts nodding his head.

"Yet I come here and what do I get?" asked the little girl coldly. "A sword pointed at me. You want to play with swords so much Erza?"

Everyone watched as the little girl unbuttoned her coat a little before displaying that she had two knives strapped to her side. Master Makarov and Master Mavis barely caught something moving behind her under the coat, but couldn't make out what it was. The little girl then put her hand on one of the knives and the others in the guild tensed before getting into a battle formation except for Wendy and Carla who just continued to look curiously. Master Makarov turned and looked at them.

"Stand down all of you," said Master Makarov.

"M-M-Master," said the others nervously.

Makarov turned back around and looked at the little girl before seeing her start to draw one of the knives at her side, but as she continued to draw it Makarov's eyes widen when he realized it wasn't a knife at all. It was a double bladed sword that was golden. He then watched as the little girl spun the sword around before holding the handle down at Erza.

"Go ahead take it," said the little girl coldly. "You want to play with swords so much. Take it."

Erza looked up at the girl angry before reaching out and grabbing the sword intending to use it on the girl. After she did the little girl, let go of the blade, and the sword crashed into the ground.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Erza as her hand was crushed against the floor from the sword.

"Feels good doesn't it?" asked the little girl. "Like pointing swords do you? Come on point it?"

Erza continued to lay there with the sword crushing her hand against the floor. After a little while, the little girl reached down before grabbing the blade and then picked it up with ease. Then she put the sword back in its sheath before buttoning up her coat. After that, no one saw what happened next, but Erza went flying through the air crashing through some tables as others avoided her and then crashed through the guild wall. Then the little girl turned and looked back at Master Makarov.

"I wasn't planning to cause a scene like that," said the little girl. "I came here willingly because I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"How about you follow me," said Master Makarov.

The little girl nodded her head at him as he said that. Master Makarov turned around to see the others with wide eyes still looking where Erza was at but ignored them as he made his way over to the stairs before going up them with the little girl following. Once up the stairs he then walked down the balcony to the Guild Master office door before opening it and holding it open. Master Mavis who was sitting on the balcony climbed down before she walked over and then walked into the room. She was curious about the little girl. The little girl looked at Makarov who held the door open for a few minutes before nodding her head and walking through the door. Makarov walked into the office before shutting the door.

Once inside the office, the little girl continued to stand there as Makarov walked over to his desk that Master Mavis was standing next to. Once at his desk he sat down on top of it before looking back at the little girl to see she was still standing.

"Go ahead take a seat," said Makarov waving a hand towards the couch in front of his desk.

The little girl nodded her head before she walked over to the couch then she brushed herself off before sitting down. Makarov and Mavis noticed this girl was very thoughtful. Once she was seated, she looked up at Makarov.

"I hope you don't mind," said Makarov looking at the little girl as he held up a hand.

She shook her head, and Makarov's hand lit up with a yellow light then the light flowed over the floor, up the walls, and across the roof. After that, the glow around Makarov's hand faded away, and he looked back at the little girl.

"Sorry about that," said Makarov. "I have trouble with brats eavesdropping. So I put up a soundproof barrier around the room."

The little girl giggled as he said that and Makarov smiled at hearing it. He then continued looking at the little girl for a little while before speaking.

"If you don't mind telling me," said Makarov. "What is your name and how old are you? Mine's Makarov Dreyar."

"I suppose introductions are in order," said the little girl. "My name is Rose. Full name is Rose Anastasia Bloodmane. Sometimes I'm called Rose and sometimes if someone knows me well then I'm called Anna. As for how old I am I'm fifteen."

"Well then I'll just call you Rose," said Makarov.

Rose nodded her head as he said that.

"So Rose," said Makarov. "I hope I'm not stepping over boundaries here, but could you explain your actions?"

Rose continued to look at him for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"I don't mind, but what I'm about to tell you isn't all that good," said Rose. "It all started on September 20, x776. That was the day I was born. My mother gave birth to me that day, but I don't know my mother all that well. During labor, my mother passed away giving birth to me. My father blamed me for my mother's death and considered me an abomination, a monster. He never gave me a name or even took me home and had someone else to come and pick me up."

Master Makarov and Master Mavis both frowned at hearing that the girl's mother passed away during labor. They were also upset with the actions of the girl's father for blaming her for something that was against her power and not giving her a name properly. 

"That wasn't the worst of my troubles," said Rose. "As soon as I was brought back home my father then started drowning me in water. I don't know how, but for some reason, I was able to stay alive. After that, my father then locked me in a room giving me just enough food to survive. The only clothes I was given was rags for pants and a shirt that barely fit me. I didn't get the luxury of having socks, shoes, coats, or even clothing that properly fit me. I was just locked in a room with a small dresser, bed, and a run-down bathroom. My father had a mansion, and there was an eight feet tall electric iron fence that ran around the yard of the building, but I never actually got to go outside at all. My father had vicious dogs that were always around the outside of the mansion in the yard. It was an attempt to keep me isolated inside the mansion. This continued for a couple of years, and once I became around two, then things got extremely worst."

Makarov's fist clench tightly and Mavis was not doing well either. She also had a fist clenched. Both of them was angry at just hearing what the girl had to go through so far.

"My father came into my room and grabbed me by the hair before pulling me through the mansion," said Rose. "He dragged me through the hallways, down the stairs to the main floor, then down another set of stairs that went down to the basement. After that, he chained me up by reverse spiked chains then he started whipping me with a whip, and once he was satisfied with that, he took swords and stabbed me all over with them before pulling out my left eye."

Makarov and Mavis' eyes widen in shock and surprise before they looked angry again. Rose raised a hand before placing it on her left eye which was golden for a few minutes. After that, she then put her hand back down and continued.

"Once he was done with that he let the dogs in and let them use me as a chew toy," said Rose. "It hurt quite a bit as they chewed and clawed up my arms and legs. I was only two so what could I do?"

"H-H-How are you still alive?" questioned Makarov stuttering.

Rose moved her hand that grabbed Erza's sword earlier before holding it up, so the palm was facing up. Makarov looked at it to see no scar or cut at all. The only thing that remained was the blood on her hand.

"I'll get to that eventually," said Rose as Makarov nodded his head. "Anyways by some way, I was able to survive, but I didn't get my left eye back at all. I didn't quite understand how I survived at the time. After that my father apparently realizing that no matter what he did to me I would continue to be fine. He stopped torturing me thankfully, but he did still keep me locked up. As I was growing up, I started to learn about what I was able to do. This helped me as I was finally able to escape the room, but every time I ran into my father he would throw whatever is close to him at me whether it was a glass or knife it didn't matter. I had to learn to dodge quickly or risk being hurt more. Around the time I was five my father came into my room one day and held me down. He then proceeded to try to sexually assault me while beating on me. I was scared, sad, and angry. All my emotions were rising to the surface. In an attempt to get away from my father as he kept beating on me while trying to sexually assault me I raised my arms to guard against him. I wasn't sure at the time what happened, but I felt my father stop beating on me. I moved my hands away and looked to see my father get bigger and bigger before he exploded in a bloody shower of rain. Horrified at what happened I ran and made my escape from the dreaded place not wanting to turn back. The dogs gave chase as I tried making my way out and tried to kill me and the only thing I could think of was to protect myself. Which I did, and they all died the same way my father went, but not after leaving me with some wounds. After that, I escaped and found myself in the Blistering Desert."

Makarov and Mavis gasped as they looked at Rose. This little girl went through so much pain and suffering that it was unreal. Makarov was tightly gripping a fist as well as Mavis, but they relaxed a little later knowing that even though they are angry the girl's father was gone now. 

"The Blistering Desert?" questioned Makarov. "That's no man's land. No one ever goes there."

"Yes, but at the time the only thing I could think of was getting away," said Rose. "All I wanted was to be free and finally feeling my freedom for the first time since I was outside it was like a blessing. The sand was hot on my feet as I continued through the blistering desert while the sun beat down on me harshly. I continued with no direction and no place in mind, but after awhile exhaustion and dehydration kicked in, and I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself nearby a beautiful massive three-headed white wolf that seemed to be keeping me warm. At the time I didn't know who I could trust and who I couldn't so I backed away from the wolf nervously. The wolf felt the movement and turned and looked at me and I noticed it had one missing eye from each of its heads. I put my hand up to my left eye before realizing I could see out of it again. I was shocked and surprised as I looked at the wolf. The wolf gave its eye to me after finding me, but that is not all the wolf did either. Water is scarce in the Blistering Desert, and people could go on for days and months without finding any. The wolf could turn into a human, and she cut herself before offering me her blood to drink. A the time I didn't understand it, but for some reason the smell of her blood made me want to, and I did. The blood was enough to sustain me, and then the wolf proceeded to find food for me. After getting something to eat, I found out that since the time I left my father's mansion to the time I woke up that two weeks have passed. It was about close to night time when I did wake up and by the time I finished getting something to eat it was well at night time. I went to sleep, and the wolf continued to use her body to keep me warm even though there was a fire nearby."

Rose stopped and took a deep breath. Makarov and Mavis just continued to look at her surprised at what she had to go through in her life.

"I'm not sure how it happened at that time, but once I woke up I noticed my body had become healthy again," said Rose. "That same morning the wolf took me into a small town before getting me some proper clothing. After that, she then took me to a bar to see her friend. That was where I found out more about what I was capable of doing. I also found out exactly who the wolf was too. That was the day that I finally got a name for myself and found out why my body became healthy. We then left there, and the wolf adopted me like her own child. She proceeded to teach me what she knew, and I took to it relatively easy. Then one night I went to sleep, and when I woke up, my adopted mother was no longer around. I was sad and hurt. That was the night I went berserk, and I almost attacked my adopted mother's friend, but luckily for me, I had my friend show up in time. We got into a bit of a fight between us before I came to my senses and horrified at what I almost did I fled with my friend following behind me. I isolated myself for seven years with only my friend with me. Then after that, I made my way back through Fiore looking around at the world and seeing the scenery."

"And then you somehow managed to find out about a dark guild," said Master Makarov.

"Yes, but before that, I stumbled upon the Phoenix," said Rose. "After I ran into that Phoenix it gave me a vile of Phoenix tears."

"What Phoenix tears are a legendary healing medicine," said Master Mavis shocked.

"What can Phoenix tears do?" asked Makarov.

"They can heal severe wounds whether someone loses an arm, leg, or organ," said Rose as Makarov's eyes widen. "They are so potent that you can heal someone that is near death, but they can not revive the dead."

Master Makarov nodded his head as she said that.

"After that, I continued walking around Fiore before stopping in a town called Loreon Town," said Rose. "Right away I noticed that something was off as everyone seemed to be nervous and on edge. I stopped in at a bar in town to get a quick drink before going on my way, and that was when I heard about a girl that was kidnapped."

"You went and met with Mayor Elmor," said Makarov nodding his head, "and took the job to get his Granddaughter back. Then you proceded to take down the dark guild before rescuing his Granddaughter and reuniting the two together."

"Yup right after I had a run in with the others," said Rose as Makarov nodded his head. "Then took off and continued looking around at the world before stumbling into a town called Littleshade. I noticed right away that there was something off as the town looked like a ghost town. There were people there, but they all stayed inside, and the lights stayed off. I was eventually able to talk to someone before finding out that a dark guild called Demon Claws has been going around scaring all the people, killing them, robbing them, destroying their houses and buildings, and brutality. They even showed me the graveyard where over five hundred graves reside. Some of them mothers and fathers while most of them being little children from the ages of five through thirteen."

"After that, you proceeded to take care of that dark guild as well," said Makarov as Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah and I rescued a little girl that is thirteen that was held in that dark guild," said Rose. "Both girls went through a lot of pain already. Both of them saw their parents murdered in front of them. Both of them was chained up by reverse spike chains with one arm and one leg cut off. Both of them was whipped with a whip. Both of them was sexually assaulted. Luckily they both didn't get pregnant from it. One girl didn't have any magic even to fight back; she was just a normal girl. The other one, on the other hand, was a Dragon Slayer."

"Another Dragon Slayer?" questioned Makarov surprised.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head. "She is one of the missing Dragon Slayers, and she is thirteen."

"What Dragon Slayer is she?" asked Makarov.

"Plasma Dragon Slayer," said Rose. "According to what I know there are several Dragon Slayers. Fire, Sky, Iron, and Lightning are four of them. There is also Light, Shadow, Plasma, and Permafrost. I'm not sure where the Permafrost Dragon Slayer is currently. There are also nine other Dragon Slayers. Only six of these are First Generation, and those would be Fire, Sky, Iron, Plasma, Permafrost, and the last one is Acnologia."

Makarov and Mavis gasped as they heard who the last First Generation Dragon Slayer is.

"Okay so getting back to the story," said Makarov. "After you dealt with those guild members and rescued the girl what happened then?"

"I ran into Gildarts, and when he said you wanted to meet me personaly I willingly agreed," said Rose. "I then took the Plasma Dragon Slayer back to town before getting cleaned up along with Gildarts and then we made our way here. I'm pleasantly surprised he made it to the dark guild without dying though. The Misty Swamp is not a place most people would be willing to travel into with the thick fog and the deep swamp that goes way down deep at times, but that isn't the most dangerous part about the swamp. The Misty Swamp has quick swamp which will grab you and suck you down deep into the swamp. So I am quite impressed that he made it."

Master Makarov nodded his head at her about the dangers of that swamp and took note of it in case he needs it later. 

"So who is the second girl you saved?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Xonia Tervina," said Rose. "Both Victoria and Xonia are thirteen."

Makarov nodded his head as she said that and took note of the second one's name for safe keeping. 

"So can you tell us what you can do?" asked Makarov.

Rose sighed as he asked that, but nodded her head.

"I learned that the wolf that raised me was the Blood God Wolf," said Rose as Makarov and Mavis' eyes widen. "I have Blood God Wolf Slaying and Blood Magic. Which is a forbidden magic because it makes people go insane. I, on the other hand, can stay sane most of the time as long as I take in a good amount of blood now and then. Which is why I eat meat that at least has some blood in it, but I have to eat quite a bit of it as well. If I don't, then I'll go berserk and attack whoever is near me. It doesn't matter if they are friend or foe. The only other time is during the full moon which I have to isolate myself from anyone or risk hurting people."

Master Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Can you tell me what exactly you can do?" asked Makarov.

"Well for my Blood God Wolf Slaying I have Blood God Wolf Howl, Blood God Wolf Iron Fist, Blood God Wolf Crushing Fangs, and Blood God Wolf Slash," said Rose. "Then there is my God Wolf Salyer's Secret Art Blood Moon Crash as well as my God Wolf Form which allows me to turn into an enormous three-headed giant wolf. Although the form isn't dangerous, it would still make people panic if they saw it, but during the full moon, my god wolf form becomes unstable which is why I have to isolate myself. As for my blood magic I know Blood Chains which is an immobilization skill, but can also be used to harm someone, Blood Bind which allows me to control the blood in living things, Blood Shield which is a defensive ability to guard against attack, and one of the most deadly skills Blood Combustion which makes someone explode in a bloody shower of rain."

Makarov gulped, and his eyes widen but nodded his head at her as she said that. Mavis' eyes widen as she heard that surprised.

"So how are you able to stay sane?" asked Master Makarov.

"Oh I should probably let you know about that," said Rose as she stood up.

Makarov continued to watch as Rose started unbuttoning her coat before she took it off and put it on the back of the couch. She then turned around and looked at Makarov who could see her blackish-red tail that she had. Mavis could also see it as well.

"You're a vampire?" asked Makarov.

"Yes very much so," said Rose. "I'm a full vampire. From what I found out both my mother and father were vampires, and the one that abused me wasn't my father. My father was already dead way before I was born."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that, but looked nervous.

"Do you bit anyone?" asked Makarov.

"Only my adopted mother," said Rose, "but that was to sustain my thirst, and it was the reason my body became healthy too. Other then that meat is enough, but it won't fill me up for too long. It only keeps me full for two hours until around the night time. Then I stay full until morning. Although the smell of blood is hard to resist I try my best to ignore it."

Master Makarov nodded his head at her.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about you?" asked Makarov.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head before sitting back down on the couch. "I have ESP abilities such as teleportation which allows me to move instantly anywhere I chose, but it can be a dangerous ability as well. You have to be careful; otherwise, you can split yourself or others in half by teleporting only half the body away. You could also accidentally or purposely put yourself or someone else through a wall as well as another object. I also have telepathy which includes mind reading and communication, the last ESP I have is telekinesis which allows me to have elemental control as well as levitation which is strong enough to allow me to fly freely, lift heavy objects, move things through the air, and push things out of my way."

Makarov gasped as he heard all her esp abilities as well as Mavis.

"Well I guess you can read my mind," said Makarov.

"I could if I wanted, but I don't always read people's minds," said Rose. "I have it off right now as I'd rather talk personally and invading minds all the time can be quiet annoying."

Makarov was at least grateful for that and nodded his head.

"So anything more?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Oh sure," said Rose nodding her head. "My abilities are Transcendent Magic Sensor, Transcendent Magic Power, Transcendent Durability, Transcendent Sense such as Smell, Hearing, Sight, and Taste, Transcendent Endurance, Transcendent Agility, Transcendent Speed, Transcendent Strength, Rapid Regeneration, Blood Body, and Conjuring Blood Moon which allows me to conjure a full blood moon at will. The full blood moon effects me differently then a normal full moon does. A full blood moon is when a Vampire is at the best of their abilities as they gain strength from a full blood moon. It doesn't affect my wolf form any either besides making it stronger, so you don't have to worry about that. Through the use of Blood Magic, I'm capable of transforming my own body into blood, turning myself into a mass of blood, whose size can vary from mere, small drop to a large ocean of blood. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows me to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through my body when I'm transformed, this form also grants me some traits typical of real blood: I'm capable of freely moving around from a person to an animal undetected by anyone that I know of, as well as traveling through unseen blood that has been spilt over the ages, with the power of my Blood Magic being high enough to allow me to leave no existence of myself from a fingerprint to a single hair behind. However, I'm only able to maintain this form as long as there is some sort of blood around."

Makarov's eyes widen as she said that before nodding his head at her.

"I take it your rapid regeneration allows you to heal yourself rapidly?" asked Makarov.

"Yes it does, and I can even be stabbed in the heart," said Rose. "Although it does take a little longer for it to heal if I do get stabbed in the heart."

"Do you have any weaknesses that need to be known?" asked Makarov.

"Only the thirst for blood, but that can just come from meat," said Rose. "Since I am a God Wolf Slayer I tend to enjoy eating meat whether it's raw or at least somewhat raw. Sunlight, silver crosses, water, holy water, garlic, and anything else don't affect me like other vampires. I'm actually a rare case as a vampire. I even have a reflection in a mirror when I look into one or anything else that can reflect me."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Oh I also have my legendary beast swords," said Rose. "It's actually a giant Blood Beast that turns into two swords. Its attacks are Blood Reaper, Dual Blood Reaper, and Blood Terror while in sword form. His name is Ripper, but he tends to stay in sword form most of the time. I do have to allow him out now and then to feed him, but other than that he just stays at my side. There is one more thing you should know."

"What is that?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Luna," said Rose.

Makarov looked confused before seeing a huge wolf shimmer into view in front of his eyes that was laying down nearby Rose's feet. Makarov sweatdropped nervously as this wolf was quite big and was definitely different than ordinary wolves. Matter of speaking Makarov had never seen one like that before.

"What kind of wolf is that?" asked Makarov.

"Oh this is my Blood Wolf Luna," said Rose. "I got her as a present from my adopted mother when I was younger. They're quite rare. She's my friend and part of my family. She has been with me for a long time."

"It's not aggressive is it?" asked Makarov nervously.

Rose giggled before putting her hand down on the wolf petting the left head before petting the right head.

"No she is very friendly to at least most people that she likes," said Rose.

"Do you mind if I pet her?" asked Makarov.

 _"Not at all,"_ said Luna telepathically.

Makarov jumped surprised and looked around confused before looking at Rose. He then felt something nudge his hand and looked down to see the wolf was there nudging his hand.

"Was that your wolf?" asked Makarov before petting the head on the left and then petting the head on the right.

"Yeah she also can use telepathy," said Rose. "She can use some of the same wolf attacks as me and can go invisible to the naked eye which also hides her presence. Other then that she has a force field which acts like a barrier."

Makarov nodded his head at Rose before looking down at the wolf.

"Well your gorgeous Luna," said Makarov.

 _"Thank you,"_ said Luna.

"Your very much welcome," said Makarov before taking his hand away.

Luna then walked back over to where Rose is at before laying back down by her feet.

"She was here the whole time right?" asked Makarov.

"Yeah she stays close by me at most times," said Rose. "Unless otherwise needed for something else."

Makarov nodded his head at Rose as she said that.

"Well the reason why I wanted to meet you is that I had the feeling you wasn't as cold-hearted as people say you are," said Makarov. "If you were you wouldn't have saved those two girls and judging from your pass it's understandable. Another reason why I wanted to meet you is that I wanted you to join Fairy Tail."

Mavis nodded her head in agreement with Makarov as he said that.

"You want me to join?" questioned Rose surprised. "What about the dangers?"

"Well you said all you need is the blood from meat," said Makarov. "You have somewhere you can go to do that, and we can stock up on a lot of meat. So we don't have to worry about you going berserk anytime soon. You can disappear now and then when needed during the full moon to get away."

"What about the ban on blood magic?" asked Rose. "If the Magic Council finds out there will be trouble."

"Don't worry about the Magic Council," said Makarov. "I'll worry about that. For now, what we will do is classify your magic and background as top secret, and if you don't mind, we can put a ban on your magic for now unless absolutely needed. Same goes for Luna and Ripper. This way we can keep you magic top secret. You can still get by with your other abilities right?"

"Well yes I can do that, but are you sure you want me to join Fairy Tail?" asked Rose.

"Of course," said Makarov and Mavis nodding their heads.

"Well there is just a slight problem," said Rose.

"What is that?" asked Makarov confused.

"Team Natsu had already seen me use Blood Chains when I casted it on them to temporary immobilize them to go drop off Victoria," said Rose as Makarov sweatdropped. "Also Erza has reported my appearance to the Magic Council, so they will already know who I am and that I killed the dark guild members even if they don't know my magic at all. What are you going to do about that?"

Makarov sighed as he heard that and continued to think.

"That is a tricky one," said Makarov. "I knew that the Magic Council would make things more difficult."

Rose just sat there as Makarov continued to think.

"Well don't worry about that leave that to me," said Makarov. "I'll deal with the Magic Council; you just be a Fairy Tail mage."

"Well if you're sure," said Rose. 

"Yes I'm sure," said Makarov.

"Okay then I'll join along with Luna," said Rose.

Makarov and Mavis smiled as she said that. Makarov jumped off his desk before going around it and then opened a drawer. After that, he pulled out the guild stamp.

"Let's get you a guild stamp," said Makarov. "What color and where would you like it?"

"I'd like a tribal guild mark in blood red and white with gold outline if possible," said Rose before blushing. "As for where... Ummm... well there are two things I haven't told you about me."

"Huh?" questioned Makarov.

"You see I wasn't born normal for a female," said Rose. "I was born with both female and male reproduction systems. Another words I'm a Futanari."

"Futanari," said Mavis surprised. "I heard of them. They are rarer than even Dragon Slayers, but I thought they were a myth."

Makarov's eyes widen as Mavis said that.

"Also I'm a lesbian," said Rose. 

Mavis blushed as she said that and looked at her surprised. Makarov mouth hung open for a few minutes before snapping it shut and then shook his head.

"Well don't worry about that," said Makarov. "So where do you want your guild mark."

"Well," said Rose before pointing to a spot on her pants. "Here."

"That will be no problem," said Makarov. "I saw people get guild marks in many places."

Rose stood up before unbuttoning her pants and then let them fall down. Makarov was a little surprised with the size of the girl's penis, and Mavis was blushing as well. Makarov walked around the desk bringing the guild stamp with him before putting it down near the spot. Then he looked up at Rose.

"Here right?" asked Makarov.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head.

Makarov gave her the stamp and then moved his hand away. It was a tribal Fairy Tail guild mark in blood red and white with gold outline just like she asked. Rose pulled her pants up and then buttoned them. Her guild mark barely showing above her pant line.

"Hello I'm Mavis Vermilion," said Mavis introducing herself with pink cheeks. "I'm the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

Rose looked at her before smiling.

"Yes I know," said Rose. "I also knew you were here. I could see you and hear you the whole time."

Mavis and Makarov gasped before shaking their heads.

"I take it is because your a Vampire?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Yes," said Rose.

"Well then what about you Luna?" asked Makarov looking at the wolf. "What color you want your guild mark and where you want it?"

 _"Black with blood red outline and on my belly,"_ said Luna before rolling over showing her belly to Makarov.

Makarov nodded his head before he walked over and gave her the guild mark which was black with blood red outline. Makarov then stepped back, and Luna rolled over. Makarov went back around his desk and opened the draw again before putting the stamp back in it. Once that was done he then closed the drawer and looked up at Rose again.

"Well now that is taken care of how about we go introduce you to the guild," said Makarov, "but first."

Makarov's hand glowed yellow again as he waved it and the yellow light that went through the room disappeared. He looked back at Rose as he wondered if anyone was by the door and Rose noticing he wanted to say something decided to speak telepathically.

 _"What is it sir?"_ asked Rose.

 _"I was just wondering if anyone was at the door,"_ said Makarov a little surprised at how Rose addressed him.

 _"No they are all downstairs sitting around_ _,"_ said Rose.

Makarov nodded his head before he started walking to the door. Mavis followed behind him, and Rose followed behind her with Luna behind her. Rose continued to check Mavis out as she continued to follow them towards the door. Luna shook her head before saying something telepathically to Rose.

 _"You're going to want to stop checking her out before we go out the doors_ _,"_ said Luna.

Rose pouted as she said that before shaking her head. Then she continued following behind them. Makarov opened the door and held it open. Mavis came out before she went over to the railing and climbed up on top of it sitting down on it. Rose walked out with Luna next to her before standing next to the wall. Makarov then closed the Guild Master office door before he walked over to the railing and jumped on top of it. Rose walked closer to the railing with Luna beside her but stayed behind Master Makarov with Luna.

"Listen up brats!" shouted Makarov making everyone turn and look up before gasping as they saw Luna.

Happy was shaking fearfully at seeing Luna. Rose giggled internally at Makarov calling them brats, but she wasn't going to show it to the others.

"This is Rose," said Makarov waving a hand at Rose before waving a hand at Luna. "This wolf is Luna. They are now members of Fairy Tail."

Happy's face paled and looked to be terrified. Wendy, on the other hand, smiled as she heard that along with Carla. Gildarts was glad too as he heard the Guild Master say that, but he was shocked to see Luna just like the others. All the others, on the other hand, were against it though. Erza stood up and looked at the Master shocked and angry. She seemed to have been healed recently.

"Master you can't be serious!" shouted Erza.

"Yeah she is a cold and ruthless Demon!" shouted Gray protesting as Happy nodded his head in agreement.

"Enough!" shouted Makarov silencing them all. "It has already been decided! Rose is a member, and she has the Fairy Tail mark already along with Luna! As of today, she is a part of Fairy Tail, and you will learn to get used to that fact! She will be an S class mage in this guild!"

"What!" shouted Erza enraged.

Master Makarov grew to a giant before stomping his foot down on Erza and silencing her. Then he went back to his regular size as he looked down at everyone. Erza continued twitching on the ground floor from being stomped on. Everyone else just continued to look shocked except for three of them.

"Anyone else got a problem with my decision?" questioned Makarov. "You will welcome Rose to the guild and treat her just like anyone else."

Everyone just continued to look at Makarov surprised and then down at Erza. Most of them gulped as they knew they didn't have any choice in the matter. No one bothered to say anything as their words were cut off from Makarov stomping on Erza.

"Good," said Makarov.

Makarov turned around jumping off the balcony railing before looking at Rose.

"How about we go downstairs?" asked Makarov.

Rose nodded her head at him, and Makarov walked down the balcony to the stairs with Rose and Luna following then they went down the stairs. Once down the stairs, Makarov walked over to the bar counter before turning and looking at Rose.

"Feel free to sit wherever you want," said Makarov.

Rose nodded her head and walked over to a table that was nearby the bar counter, but in the corner with Luna following. Rose then pulled out a chair before sitting in it while Luna laid down by her feet. Makarov turned around and climbed onto a stool at the bar counter then he looked at Mira who seemed to be in shock and surprise.

"Mira, a drink," said Makarov.

Mira snapped out of it as he said that before looking at him.

"R-R-Right Master," stuttered Mira a little shaken up.

Mira went about making a drink for Makarov, and as she did, he turned and looked around the guild to see everyone avoiding Rose. He looked disappointed in that as he saw it. Not even Gray and Natsu were fighting with each other as they sat at two different tables on each side of the guild. Erza bounced back up angry.

"This is an outrage!" shouted Erza.

"Enough Erza or I'll take the title Titania away," said Makarov making her gasp and her eyes widen. "Matter of speaking since you already caused enough trouble I'm going to do just that and give the title to Rose."

"No thanks," said Rose darkly and coldly making everyone else shiver except for a select few. "If she wants to be 'Queen of the Fairies' let her. I'll just become 'Grim Reaper of the Fairies'."

A shiver ran up everyone's spine as she said that except for a slight few mostly Makarov, Mavis, Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts. Happy was paling and looking terrified. 

"Very well Rose," said Makarov. "For now on you will have the title 'Grim Reaper of the Fairies', but I'm still taking away the title of Titania."

"If that is what you want, Sir," said Rose coldly.

Makarov just ignored her coldness and didn't bother to question it as he understood. He turned back and looked at Erza.

"Got more to say Erza?" asked Makarov.

"N-N-No Master," said Erza.

Erza then walked far away to the other side of the guild that was now repaired from her being put through it and sat down with a gloomy look on her head. Mira came back with Makarov's drink and sat it down. Makarov took a sip before sighing as he noticed everyone seemed to be just sitting around and avoiding Rose.

 _"I was hoping that they would start getting to know her and become her friends,"_ thought Makarov.  _"Can't really blame them, but can't blame Rose either."_

Gildarts has seemed to have noticed it and frowned. Was this how they treated people? He got up and started walking over towards where Rose is. Cana gasped as she saw that.

"F-F-Father!" shouted Cana worried.

Gildarts ignored her and continued to the table before looking at Rose.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Gildarts.

"Nope go ahead Gildarts," said Rose shaking her head.

Gildarts pulled a chair out and sat down. Makarov saw it before smiling.

 _"Thanks, Gildarts,"_ thought Makarov before turning around and going back to his drink.

Gildarts looked at Rose before he started up a conversation with her.

"So Rose how old are you?" asked Gildarts.

"Fifteen," said Rose.

Everyone in the guild gasped looking surprised that she said that except for Makarov and Mavis.

"So this is your wolf Luna?" asked Gildarts.

"Yes," said Rose before putting a hand down and petting the wolves right head and then stroking the wolves left head.

"Can I try petting her?" asked Gildarts.

"Of course be my guess," said Rose.

Luna got up before she walked around the table and stood there next to Gildarts. Gildarts reached out a shaky hand nervously before Luna nudged it with her nose. Gildarts smiled and put his hand on her right head petting it then he petted her left head. After that, he withdrew his hand, and Luna turned around before going back over to Rose laying down nearby her feet again. Gildarts then looked up at Rose.

"So do you have anything you like?" asked Gildarts.

Makarov started choking on his drink as he heard that. Then he continued to look nervous as he listened to Rose's reply.

"Yeah I have many things I like," said Rose nodding her head before naming them off. "Wolves, Moon, Beautiful Scenery, Meat, Shopping, Music, Books, Storm Sky, Night Time, Milk, Antiquities, Fishing, Hunting, Fur, The Brilliant Blue Sky, The Color Blue, and a few more things."

 _"Thank god she didn't say blood,"_ thought Makarov before turning back around and going back to his drink.

Wendy's ears perked up when she heard Rose say the brilliant blue sky and the color blue. That made her happy to hear.

"That's quite a nice assortment of things you like there Rose," said Gildarts.

Rose nodded her head as he said that. Wendy decided she wanted to talk to Rose and remembered she cut her hand on Erza's sword earlier. She got up with Carla before she started walking over. Everyone looked at them nervously as they did. Makarov noticed it and smiled glad to see some more people other then Gildarts getting to know Rose. Once Wendy got to Rose's table she looked at Rose.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked Wendy.

"No go ahead," said Rose.

Wendy pulled a chair out, and Carla went over to Luna looking at her. Carla then climbed up on top of her and sat there. Luna didn't seem to mind and just laid there and let her sit on top of her. Wendy smiled as she saw that before looking back at Rose.

"You hurt your hand earlier right Rose?" asked Wendy.

"Oh it's nothing," said Rose before showing Wendy her hand.

Wendy looked at it to see that other than the blood that was on it, Rose's hand didn't even show a cut or scar at all. She looked up at Rose confused.

"Do you have healing magic?" asked Wendy confused.

"Not really but something similar," said Rose.

"What magic you got?" asked Wendy. "Your hand is completely healed without a scar."

"That's classified," said Master Makarov. "That magic is not for anyone to know without permission."

Wendy looked at him before nodding her head.

"That's alright," said Wendy. "Just a minute."

Rose looked at her curiously as she got up before she went over to the bar counter.

"Mira can I get a wet cloth?" asked Wendy.

"Sure," said Mira sweatdropping not sure what else to say.

Mira went about getting Wendy a wet cloth before handing it to her. Wendy took it before she came back over to Rose table and sat back down. After that, she then proceeded to wash Rose's hand getting the blood off it. When done she got back up before taking the wet cloth back to Mira. Mira took it before she put it away to be cleaned. Wendy came back and sat back down at the table again. Makarov turned and looked at Mira.

"Mira make sure you go to the store and stock up on some meat," said Makarov.

"Meat?" questioned Mira. "We should have some in the guild still."

"No I want the whole guild freezer full of it," said Makarov.

Mira sweatdropped, and her eyes widen in surprise.

"T-T-The whole freezer?" asked Mira stuttering in surprise.

"Yes," said Makarov.

Mira didn't know what to say about that but nodded her head reluctantly. Natsu seeing Wendy was alright over there and being an idiot that he is decided he would go over there and challenge Rose. Carla climbed down off of Luna before climbing up into a chair. Natsu ran over to the table.

"Rose fight me!" shouted Natsu.

Luna disappeared from her spot next to Rose's feet, and the next thing everyone saw was Natsu being pinned against the floor of the guild with Luna on top of him growling at him with both heads. Drool continued to come out of her mouths dripping down onto Natsu's face.

"Yuck get off me!" shouted Natsu lighting his fist on fire before trying to punch the wolf.

Unfortunately, just a second before Natsu hit Luna his flames went out making him only punch the wolf. Natsu's eyes widen as he saw that fearfully and tried to get away, but Luna continued to hold him down.

"Let me go," shouted Natsu before inhaling and then tried to release another attack. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

The Fire Dragon Roar never came out making Natsu panic as the wolf continued to hold him down.

After a long time, Luna finally got off him and then turned around before kicking her feet like she was trying to bury him which she was. Natsu went far away from the table staying away from it after that. Makarov looked at Rose.

 _"That was you wasn't it Rose?"_ questioned Makarov internally.

 _"If you mean his fire not working then yes,"_ said Rose telepathically.

Makarov then went back to his drink not bothering to worry about it. Luna went back over to Rose before laying back down nearby her feet. Carla got back down before climbing back up on Luna's back.

"So Rose you like the sky?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah I just like how it's so big, vast, and blue," said Rose. "It's so interesting and watching the clouds as they go by, how the sky changes colors now and then, how the sky and clouds change depending on the weather. They can get really dark, or they can stay nice and white."

Wendy smiled as she said that and nodded her head at her.

"Reminds me of your eye," said Wendy.

Rose nodded her head as she said that in agreement.

"Your other eye is golden though," said Wendy. "Was you born like that?"

Rose didn't reply and stayed silent not saying anything. Wendy looked worried before she started waving her hands frantically.

"Sorry, Sorry," said Wendy. "I was just curious is all."

"It's alright," said Rose.

"They're both stunning," said Wendy.

"Thank you," said Rose smiling.

"I agree," said Gildarts nodding his head in agreement. "So tell me what you think about Magnolia?"

"It's gorgeous," said Rose. "So much beautiful scenery around with many buildings, water, and shops."

Gildarts smiled as she said that as well as Wendy, Carla, Makarov, and Mavis. Rose, Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla continued talking for a while to themselves while everyone else avoided the table. More so after what Luna and Rose did to Natsu. They were too scared to approach the table or get anywhere nearby it. 

* * *

 **AN:**  This is a story I came up while I was thinking the other day. I wanted a story that was a harem yuri story but keep in mind that in this story I only take the harem to a certain point. What I mean is that at no point will it have too many girls, but there will however be a few just not every single female will be part of the harem. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and enjoy reading it. I'm not sure whether or not this will have a plot or not. It just really depends on whatever I can come up with as I write and how the story goes. This chapter got a little bit longer as I had some things to cover in it, but I thought it turned out pretty well. Yeah, I know it takes place in the year X791 which was the year they did the grand magic games. That will take place later on in this story instead. I'll catch you all later and have fun reading.

Keep in mind that even though a lot of fanfiction use the name Chelia Blendy that I prefer to use Sherria Blendy. Reason for this is because that is how it is spelled when you look up her name. Don't ask me how they come up with the name Chelia Blendy, because I really don't know. All I know is that all of the shows I watched of Fairy Tail and just from looking up the character her name is always spelled Sherria Blendy. Just thought I'd let you know that so you are all not confused and think there two different people.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own anything about Fairy Tail or the characters that are in Fairy Tail. I do however own my own original characters that I came up with from my own mind.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's time in Fairy Tail continues and Makarov is busy trying to deal with the magic council. What will happen next though? The only way to find out is to read and follow them through their adventures.

The guild didn't stay open for too much longer after Rose and Luna joined the guild. As it was starting to get late others made a quick retreat out of the guild and made their way home. Rose and Luna, as well as Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla, were one of the last ones to leave for the night other then Makarov and Mavis. 

It was already eight in the morning of the next day, and everyone except for Rose and Luna was at the guild already. Everyone in the guild was acting normal since Rose and Luna was not there. They were acting their usual way like nothing ever happened, and this made Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla upset with their actions. Makarov and Mavis were also not happy about it either as they noticed what everyone was doing. The only ones that they were happy and glad for are Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla.

Gray and Natsu were butting heads calling each other names. Happy was cheering on Natsu while trying to give Carla a fish that she ignored. Lucy was drinking a milkshake at the bar counter while talking to Mira. Erza was eating a cake at a table and ignoring everything around her. Elfman was shouting things about being a man or manly. Lisanna was sitting at a table nearby her brother Elfman. Mira was tending to the bar counter. Levy was reading a book at a table next to Gajeel, Jet, Droy, and Panther Lily. Laxus was sitting at a table with Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen with his magic headphones on while Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen chatted with each other. Cana was drinking heavily at a table already. Juvia was stalking Gray while he fought with Natsu. Gildarts, Wendy and Carla were at the table that Rose and Luna took yesterday just watching everyone go about their day like Rose and Luna wasn't even part of Fairy Tail at all. Romeo even came over to the table and was trying to talk to Wendy who was ignoring everything he had to say. The others besides the Master were also going about there day as usual. Makarov was sitting at the bar counter shaking his head at everyone disappointed except Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla while drinking a glass of alcohol. Mavis was sitting on the second-floor balcony railing looking down at everyone upset and disappointed except for Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla.

Rose appeared in thin air, and the only ones that noticed she was even in the guild at all were Wendy, Gildarts, Carla, Makarov, and Mavis. No one else noticed that she was in the guild or how she even got there. Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla looked confused as Luna wasn't with Rose, but still happy at seeing Rose at the guild. Makarov and Mavis had a feeling that Luna was most likely somewhere nearby Rose, but unable to be seen or detected. Natsu ended up bumping into Rose.

"Hey, what are you doing in the way!" shouted Natsu turning around before his eyes widen. "R-R-Rose!"

Everyone that heard that looked over at him, and then everyone scrambled out of the way. Erza grabbed her cake before taking off to a table far away. Gray took off to a table far away with Juvia following him. Natsu took off to a table far away with Happy who was looking around the guild frantically. Everyone else was also far away from Rose staying their distance. The only ones that didn't move away were Makarov, Mavis, Wendy, Gildarts, Carla, and Mira only because she had to tend to the guild bar regardless. 

"W-W-Where is Luna?" questioned Happy looking around the guild frantically.

No one besides Rose, Wendy, Gildarts, Makarov, and Mavis noticed what happened next. Everyone else was watching Rose as she made her way over to her table that Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla was at. Luna shimmered into view right behind Happy couching down before she sprung at the little exceed knocking him down and picking him up in one of her mouths.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Happy frantically with a pale and scared face.

Everyone turned and looked at him as they took their eyes away from Rose to see Happy in the mouth of Luna.

"Put Happy down!" shouted Natsu.

Luna, on the other hand, ignored him and started walking away with Happy who was dangling out of her mouth. Natsu tried to dive after her, but a second before he even touched her Luna was gone, and Natsu slammed face first into the guild floor.

"Owww," said Natsu rubbing his face as he got back up.

He then proceeded to go about trying to get Happy back from Luna, but all his attempts were futile. Luna just continued walking around the guild with Happy crying out and dangling in her mouth. Luna continued to dodge and evade Natsu's every move that he made as he either smacked face first into the guild floor or missed the wolf. 

"Stop it and put Happy down!" shouted Natsu.

Luna continued to ignore him, and Natsu was getting annoyed.

"Stop right now, or I'll roast you!" shouted Natsu.

Luna ignored him again, and Natsu inhaled as everyone scrambled out of the way. Then he released his attack at the wolf.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu.

Unfortunately, Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar never came out at all just like it didn't the first time. Natsu gasped as he noticed that and he looked back at Luna who was looking at him and taunting him. Natsu ran after her again and tried to get Happy from her, but he smacked face first into the guild floor.

Rose got to her seat already and was watching in amusement at what was going on. Wendy and Gildarts were smiling as they watched everything. Makarov was trying to hold himself from laughing at seeing Natsu trying to get Happy from Luna. Mavis was also smiling at seeing it and was also trying to hold her laugh back. Rose, on the other hand, didn't care; she started giggling. Everyone turned and looked at her as well as Natsu.

"It's not funny!" shouted Natsu. "Tell the wolf to put Happy down now!"

"Yes it is," said Rose coldly. "Your funny and the fact you're a complete idiot. Your fire attacks didn't work the first time moron. What made you think they would work again? Also, that wolf has a name and Luna is free to do whatever she wants."

"Come on Rose just put Happy down before he gets hurt," said Lucy.

"Sorry, but I don't have Happy," said Rose coldly. "So I can't put him down can I?"

Lucy sweatdropped, but realized that Rose was right. She turned and then looked at Luna.

"Come on Luna put Happy down," said Lucy.

Luna, however, ignored her as she started shaking Happy around like a rag doll. Lucy paled as she did that worried about Happy.

"Ahhhh no let me go!" shouted Happy frantically.

Rose shook her head, telling Luna to do something and asking her to do something was two different things. As long as they continued to tell her to put Happy down, the longer Happy will remain in her mouth. Also, it will depend on who asks her as well. If Luna doesn't like the person, she will ignore the person completely, but if she likes the person, then she will do as you ask. The only person that she will listen to that tells her to do anything is herself. To add more insult to injury, Carla started giggling as she saw Luna messing with Happy. This made Happy gloomy as he heard her laughing at him being turned into a toy for the wolf. Rose kicked her feet up on to the table as she continued to watch amused while giggling. 

"Rose stop it before Happy gets hurt!" shouted Levy.

"I'm not doing anything am I?" questioned Rose coldly.

Levy paled as she realized Rose was right and looked back at Luna.

"Luna come on and put Happy down," said Levy.

Luna, however, ignored her and continued to throw Happy around like a rag doll again. Levy's eyes widen at seeing that.

"Alright that is enough Rose!" shouted Natsu. "Fight me, and if I win, then you will have Luna let Happy go."

"Fire brain you can't bargain with her!" shouted Gray. "She is a Demon, and she is cold and ruthless!"

Erza got up before she requiped a sword and pointed it at Luna.

"That is enough wolf," said Erza giving off a dark aura. "Put Happy down now."

The sword flew out of her hand before turning around and flew through the air impaling the wall. Then everyone felt a sinister dark aura that put Mira and Erza's to shame throughout the room. Everyone shivered involuntarily as they turned and looked at Rose. Rose put her feet down before she stood up looking at Erza. She then cracked her knuckles.

"Since you both seem eager to fight me," said Rose coldly. "I'll take on the both of you Erza and Idiot."

"Make that three," said Gray.

"Take it outside," said Makarov.

"Of course, Sir," said Rose coldly.

Rose turned and walked towards the doors with Luna following as Happy dangled in her mouth. Natsu tried to dodge after her, but smacked face first into the guild floor again. Makarov climbed down before looking at everyone.

"Alright everyone outside!" shouted Makarov.

Everyone did so and went outside following after Rose and Luna. Makarov and Mavis went out the door to see Rose standing in the center of the street. Wendy, Gildarts, Carla, and Luna was on one side where Rose was at waiting. Erza who has reclaimed her sword that impaled the wall on the way out walked out into the area with Natsu and Gray. No one else wanted even to attempt to join them too scared.

"This will be a one on three fight understood," said Makarov stepping forward.

Rose, Erza, Natsu, and Gray nodded their heads.

"I'll put up some ruins Master," said Freed.

"No not necessary needed Freed," said Makarov.

Everyone looked confused at him as he said that. Makarov turned and looked at Luna.

"Go ahead Luna," said Makarov.

Luna nodded her left head that didn't have Happy in it at him. Soon a golden barrier went over the area. Natsu, Erza, and Gray looked at it and gasp, but they ignored it a little later. Makarov turned and looked at Rose. She noticed his look and decided to send a telepathic message at him.

 _"No worries, Sir,"_ said Rose.  _"I won't kill them or use any of those, but they will receive a good thrashing."_

 _"Thanks for telling me,"_ said Makarov.

"Alright are all of you ready?" asked Makarov.

Cana went around starting to collect bets with the majority of everyone betting on Natsu, Erza, and Gray. The only ones that didn't bet on Natsu, Erza, and Gray was Makarov, Gildarts, and Wendy. Mavis couldn't bet at all, but she was looking excitedly to see what happens. Cana looked surprised when Gildarts, Wendy, and Makarov wagered on Rose winning. Once the bets were collected, Rose turned and looked at Makarov and nodded her head. Makarov turned and looked at Erza, Gray, and Natsu who nodded their heads.

"Fight!" shouted Makarov before stepping back.

Natsu inhaled again preparing a Fire Dragon Roar, Erza requiped into her heaven wheel armor, Gray used Ice-Make Ice Lance.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu before releasing his attack.

"Ice-Make Ice Lance!" shouted Gray.

"Dance my blades!" shouted Erza releasing her blades at Rose.

Natsu's attack headed towards Rose as well as Gray's and Erza's. As they got closer Rose vanished and the attacks hit the force field barrier before being bounced off and thrown back at Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Natsu's attack was heading to Gray, Gray's attack was heading to Natsu, and Erza attack was heading to herself before going back to attack mode ready to strike again. Gray's attack hit Natsu and sent flying back crashing into the ground. Natsu's attack was blocked by Gray's Ice-Make shield to block Natsu's attack. However, after Gray successfully blocked Natsu's attack, he was sent flying before crashing into Erza and then into the force field barrier. The barrier then forcefully and painfully threw both of them into the ground. Rose was standing just near where Gray was at earlier.

"Awe is that all you got?" asked Rose coldly.

Natsu got up before lighting his fists on fire then he ran at Rose before attempting to hit her.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu throwing his fist in the air.

Rose dodged it before kneeing him in the stomach making Natsu gasp and his flames go out. Then she grabbed him by the arm before flipping him over and throwing him into the ground. Natsu went to attack her again, but Rose was gone already. Natsu got up looking around trying to see her, but before he knew what happened, he was grabbed by the head and forcefully slammed into the force field barrier painfully then he was thrown back harshly into the pavement ground. Erza got up before attacking Rose who appeared a little ways looking at Natsu.

"Dance my blades!" shouted Erza sending her attack out at Rose.

Rose continued looking at the swords as they came near her then she dodged the swords and started throwing them back at Erza.

"Here catch!" shouted Rose before she started plucking the swords out of the air and throwing the blades back at Erza.

Erza's eyes widen as she saw that and had to block the blades with her swords. After that, they went back to attack mode. Gray got up and attacked Rose again, but Rose just continued to stand there as the lances were coming at her. Then she dodged them before throwing a fist at them shattering them into pieces. Rose then disappeared from view, and before Gray knew what happened, he was slammed into the ground head first before being dragged across the pavement. Rose then kicked him sending him through the air with a bloody face before crashing into the force field barrier harshly. Then the force field barrier threw him brutally into the pavement where he passed out.

"Awe your little group is starting to get smaller," said Rose coldly. "What a pity that is."

Natsu got up before he went Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu breathing out a fire and lightning roar.

Rose just stood there continuing to watch as the fire and lightning combo continued to head towards her before it turned and headed back to Natsu.

"W-W-What?" questioned Natsu seeing the attack coming at him.

Erza requiped into her fire empress armor before blocking the attack. She didn't get burnt thanks to the resistant, but she did get shocked as the lightning coursed through her body. She was also paralyzed from the lightning. Rose disappeared, and then Erza was slammed into the ground face first before dragged across the pavement. Rose kicked her and sent her flying and crashing into the force field barrier harshly. Erza was then thrown into the ground again from the force field barrier, and her face was bleeding. She was already passed out from the attack. Natsu ran forwards as his fists lit up with fire and lightning and went to hit Rose.

Rose turned around as Natsu threw a fist, but she caught his hand, and his fire and lightning were gone. Rose gave him a knee to the stomach again before flipping him over her shoulder and into the ground. After that, she proceeded to drag him across the pavement before she disappeared and went to another spot. Natsu got up and turned and looked at her. Rose ran forwards disappearing as Natsu looked around trying to find her. Rose kicked him in the arm, and there was a sharp crack as Natsu arm was broken.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Natsu with a hand on his arm.

He didn't get more time to think on it as Rose punched him in the chest making another distinctive crack as she broke his ribs. Then she stepped back and looked at Natsu. He started floating in mid-air before he began to be spun around in the air. His motion sickness started getting the better of him, and he was unable to speak. Then it stopped, and he was thrown through the air by an unseen force before crashing into the force field barrier harshly. Natsu was then slammed into the pavement after that and passed out. Erza seemed to have regained consciousness and changed into her clear heart armor, but she didn't get time to attack because Rose vanished and a little later Erza was floating off her feet while Rose had a hand around her neck in mid-air. Rose kicked her in her arm breaking it and making it useless. Then she threw Erza into the force field barrier again. She crashed into the force field barrier before being slammed painfully into the ground and passed out.

"Over with already?" questioned Rose coldly.

She got no reply as the other three continued to lay there on the ground passed out and bleeding. Makarov stepped forwards before declaring the winner.

"Rose is the winner," said Makarov.

All the others had wide eyes before putting their heads down except Gildarts, Wendy, Carla, and Luna. They all seemed to have gloominess over their heads, and all of them knew at this moment that Rose was someone not to be messed with, but they still had no complete idea of what Rose was able to do precisely except Makarov, Luna, and Mavis. Luna let the force field barrier down, and Rose turned to Wendy.

"Wendy might want to tend to them," said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head at her before she started making her way out there. As she passed Rose, she spoke telepathically making Wendy jump.

 _"Just heal the broken bones,"_ said Rose.  _"Let them bleed. It's not life threating, but you can bandage them up."_

Wendy continued on her way out to tend to the others. Rose then walked over and looked at Luna before she patted Luna on the right head than on the left head.

"You can let Happy go now if you want," said Rose.

Luna spat Happy out who was sickly pale, scared and worried about Natsu.

 _"Disgusting,"_ said Luna telepathically to Rose, Makarov, Mavis, Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla.

Makarov went about collecting his money from the bet. Gildarts seeing that did the same thing. Wendy, on the other hand, continued to tend to Erza, Gray, and Natsu. Just like Rose said she only fixed the broken bones and bandaged them up. Other then that she did not heal their scars from the fight at all. After that, she left them there and went and collected her money from the bet. Makarov got the others to take them to the infirmary.

Makarov was sitting at his desk in his office with Mavis beside him, and he had the soundproof barrier up so no one can listen to what is going on. Well except for Rose most likely, but Makarov didn't care. He was rubbing his head frustrated while he shifted through the missions looking for something. It has been a month since Rose and Luna joined the guild and quite a few things have happened recently. The first thing that happened was that after the one verse three battle between Rose and Erza, Gray, and Natsu no one questioned how strong Rose was. Erza, Natsu, and Gray eventually woke up the next day and when they found out that they lost they all three hung their heads low in gloominess. Rose eventually let Wendy heal them after making them suffer for two days after they woke up, but the only ones that knew this was Makarov, Mavis, Wendy, and Carla. 

Another thing that happened was Makarov started trying to get the Magic Council to reconsider unbanning blood magic, but the Magic Council seemed hellbent on not allowing it. They even questioned him on why he wanted it unbanned, but Makarov said nothing. This only increased their confusion about why he wanted blood magic unbanned and decided to visit the guild. Luckily at that time, there was a full moon, and Rose disappeared along with Luna for a whole day, so the Magic Council got nothing. Makarov continued to try to get the Magic Council to unbanned blood magic, but they still wouldn't do so, and every time he did they came to the guild. The second time Makarov was thankful that there was another full moon and Rose as well as Luna was not there again. This however only made the Magic Council more confused as to why Makarov wanted blood magic to be unbanned, and they were starting to dig deeper into what is going on in Fairy Tail.

Makarov had another meeting coming up with the Magic Council, but this time the full moon is a few days away. So now he was trying to find something to get Rose away from the guild before the Magic Council got there. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Magic Council found out about Rose. So here he was shifting through the missions to see if he could find one to send Rose on. He went through a few more missions reading them before putting them in another stack. Then he picked up another mission and read it.

**Cold Front to the Northwest**

**We need help. Recently we have been getting an extreme cold front to**  
 **the northwest. This cold front has been delivering heavy blizzard**  
 **snowfall in Hearthorn town. The temperatures are getting well down**  
 **into the negative thirties and are still dropping. Visibility is low**  
 **that you can hardly see in front of you and there is a thick fog**  
 **that blankets the area. This cold front seems to be generating from**  
 **the Silverfrost Mountains to the northwest, but the harsh weather**  
 **is preventing any farther action. Any and all mobilization has been**  
 **halted due to the cold front.** **No more information is known at the** **current time.**

"This is it," said Makarov smiling satisfied.

"You found one?" asked Mavis.

"Yes," said Makarov nodding his head.

Mavis walked over before looking at the mission that he found and read it before smiling.

"Your right this will be perfect," said Mavis.

"Alright I'll go get Rose," said Makarov. "Might as well get Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla while I'm at it. I'm sure they noticed her disappearance. I'm not sure if they know what has been going on or not, but they have been getting closer to Rose lately."

Mavis nodded her head in agreement with Makarov before blushing. Makarov looked at her, but disregarded the blush and put the mission down before getting up. Then his hand glowed yellow making the soundproof barrier disappear. After that, he walked over to the door before opening the door and going out of it. Once out of the door he left it open and went over to the balcony railing before jumping on it.

"Rose, Luna, Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla," said Makarov making everyone turn and look up at him. "I need you in my office."

"Be right there, Sir," said Rose coldly getting up.

Makarov nodded his head ignoring her coldness before watching as Gildarts, Wendy, and Luna got up. Rose walked towards the stairs with Wendy, Gildarts, and Luna who was giving Carla a ride on her back. Once they got to the stairs, they then went up them before walking down the balcony. After that, they then walked inside the Guild Master office door. Makarov came over before walking in and shutting the door. He then looked over at the others to see that Rose was sitting on the couch looking forwards at the desk, Wendy was next to her on the sofa looking forwards at the desk, Gildarts was in a chair nearby the sofa looking at him, Luna was laying down nearby Rose's and Wendy's feet with one head looking at the desk and the other laying on the floor on her paw, and Carla was sitting on top of Luna looking forwards at the desk.

"What is it you need Master?" asked Gildarts.

Makarov put a hand up making Gildarts go silent. His hand started glowing yellow before a yellow light went through the room. Once done he then began to speak.

"First of all I am sure that you have already noticed Rose and Luna's disappearance from time to time," said Makarov.

"Wasn't that just because they were on a mission?" asked Gildarts confused. "They were only gone for a day."

"So you have noticed, but you don't know," said Makarov nodding his head. "What about you Wendy, Carla?"

"We already know what is going on," said Wendy. "It's sad really."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that. Gildarts looked between Wendy, Carla, Rose, Luna, Makarov, and Mavis then he looked confused.

"Rose do you mind?" asked Makarov.

"No, Sir," said Rose shaking her head.

Makarov nodded his head at Rose as she said that then looked at Gildarts.

"Gildarts what I'm about to say is top secret," said Makarov. "At no time are you allowed to tell anyone about it until farther notice."

Gildarts gulped nervously but nodded his head at Makarov. Makarov walked over to his desk before he sat down on top of it. Then he started telling Gildarts about Rose's past, her magic capabilities, and what she can do. Once done Gildarts looked shocked and surprised at everything that he heard about Rose and Luna, but now he was able to understand the girl. The only things Makarov didn't tell him was that Rose was a Futanari and that she is a lesbian.

"That's why she was disappearing now and then from the guild," said Makarov. "Her magic is a forbidden magic that most people can't use since it makes them go insane, but since Rose is a vampire, she can control it under normal circumstances. I have been doing everything I can to get blood magic unbanned by the Magic Council, but they think it's too risky and I can't blame them for that. Lately, they have been trying to dig farther into what is going on in Fairy Tail, and it's only a matter of time before they figure out Rose is here."

"Your right about that," said Rose as everyone looking at her. "I read Erza's mind not to long ago. She plans to tell the Magic Council that I'm here."

"What? Why would she do that!" shouted Makarov angry.

"She is scared and afraid," said Rose. "It's only logical for someone to be scared and afraid of something or someone they don't understand. She knows she isn't strong enough to face me and she knows I was holding back last time as she already saw my Blood Chains. So she intends to hide behind the Magic Council for protection and have them take care of it themselves."

"But the Magic Council isn't strong enough to do anything," said Mavis.

"I agree, but Erza doesn't seem to know that," said Rose.

Makarov ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"This is going to mess up everything," said Makarov. "I was hoping to have more time, but now the Magic Council will be expecting you at some point."

"Well then looks like I'm going to have to play my hand after all," said Rose.

Everyone except for Luna looked at her curious.

"So you got a plan Grandmaster Strategist?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Yes I do," said Rose. "We will make up three documents. The first document will be that at no time can the Magic Council interfere with Fairy Tail's business unless they have killed an innocent person. This will keep the Magic Council from interfering in anything that goes on in Fairy Tail unless the Fairy Tail mages have directly taken an innocent person's life. It also can transfer to anything else that goes on or has anything to do with Fairy Tail even if that has something to do with another guild they can not do anything since it's Fairy Tail's business. It also will allow us to put whoever we want into the guild without any direct problems with the Magic Council. The second document will be that at all times the Magic Council has to act orderly and has to take responsibility for their own actions. As for the third document that will be that blood magic will be allowed under the guidance that it is used for good and not evil. If it is used for killing an innocent's life, then the Magic Council can act on it, but if it's used to protect and save innocent lives, they can't do anything. Basically, it will be a written permission that I will be allowed to use my magic when I want as long as the Guild Master permits. At no time will the Magic Council be able to revoke these documents upon signing them."

"Hmmm," said Makarov thinking as he heard that. "Problem is how will we get them to sign the documents in the first place."

"They won't have a choice," said Rose. "If I force them to sign it they will have to. After being put in my Blood Chains and being helpless, they will think twice about crossing me, and with most of the guild backing me in Fairy Tail, they will be hopeless. It will be either sign it or suffer the wrath of Fairy Tail. I'm sure they won't want to make a war between Fairy Tail and them after all. I can always have the guild beat them to a pulp as well why they're helpless."

Makarov's eyes widen as Rose said that.

"Rose there is no need to resort to violence," said Wendy looking at Rose.

"Personally I'd rather not have it come to that," said Rose looking at her, "but the magic council is forcing my hand."

Wendy frowned as she heard that. Mavis, on the other hand, understood and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Psychological warfare," said Mavis.

"Exactly," said Rose. "Can't get someone to do something force them to do it, but that doesn't mean we have to act on it. Just make it look like it. Problem is I don't know if the rest of the guild will back me or not, so it's hard to say what will happen."

"So your not planning to resort to violence?" asked Wendy.

"If you think I want a war then no," said Rose. "I'd prefer it didn't come to that as too many people will be injured, but if they force my hand and it does come to that they will regret it."

"I'm with you all the way!" shouted Wendy throwing a fist in the air. "I won't let you fight alone!"

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that," said Rose.

"I agree," said Makarov.

"This could work," said Mavis.

"That it could," said Makarov nodding his head in agreement.

"So what you bring us up here for, Sir?" asked Rose.

"Oh right," said Makarov. "You remember how you were talking about the other Dragon Slayers."

"Other Dragon Slayers!" shouted Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla.

"Oh right," said Makarov rubbing his head. "Well, there are six First Generation Dragon Slayers that Rose mentioned to us. The Fire which is Natsu, the Sky which is Wendy, the Iron which is Gejeel, then there is the Plasma Dragon Slayer and the Permafrost Dragon Slayer."

"Wait that is only five," said Gildarts confused.

"Yes that is correct," said Makarov. "The last one we already met before. His name is Acnologia."

Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla all gasped, and their eyes widen.

"Acnologia is a Dragon Slayer?" questioned Wendy surprised.

"Acnologia was the very First Dragon Slayer," said Rose as everyone looked at her. "Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was one of the First Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon King Festival on the side supporting coexistence, being that Dragons were the very ones who murdered his family and destroyed his city. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, became corrupted by their power and disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, killing every Dragon they could, and bathing in their blood. After encountering a gang who fatally injured Sonya, Acnologia killed all of them in reprieve for the child. He then came upon her wounded body, promising he'll slay every Dragon after he couldn't save her life. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. Then there is Zeref also known as The Black Wizard or more commonly known as Zeref Dragneel."

Makarov, Mavis, Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla gasped as they looked at Rose. Makarov was about to say something, but Rose cut him off.

"Yes Zeref is Natsu's brother and also the one that was responsible for the four hundred year plan to defeat Acnologia," said Rose. "It was a plan to bring all the Dragon Slayers into the future. The year July 7, X777 is a monumental day for all the Dragon Slayers."

"Wait a minute, I'm confused now," said Wendy. "Future? What do you know about July 7, X777? Do you know where Grandeeney is? If I'm from four hundred years ago then what age am I?"

"Yes, you came from four hundred years in the pass on July 7, in the year X300's. You were also born in the year X300's along with all the other Dragon Slayers that are around. As for your dragons, I know where they are. As for how old you are. You're similar to that of Ma'am Mavis. Your chronologically over four hundred years old, but since you came through from the past to the future your still technically thirteen. Same goes for the other dragon slayers as well," said Rose. "Four hundred years ago a plan was hatched by Zeref, Anna Heartfilia, and the dragons. With the three forces joined together, Anna opened the Eclipse Gate, one of Zeref's creations which, when empowered by Celestial Spirit Magic, has the ability to send beings to the future, allowing the seven chosen Dragon Slayers (Natsu, Gajeel, You Wendy, and four others) to be sent four hundred years into the present time along with herself who followed after they entered. By having the plan passed down through the Heartfilia clan, Layla Heartfilia opened another version of the gate with the help of contacting all the other 11 Zodiac key holders to connect the two time periods on July 7, X777, which in turn allowed the Dragons to replenish their health. However, as Grammi, who was in possession of Aquarius' key, was unreachable in Alakitasia at that time, Layla used her life force to cover for the last remaining key, which, in concession, greatly damaged her body."

"W-W-Where is my dragon?" asked Wendy as tears started to appear in her eyes.

Rose turned and looked at her before pointing at her.

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused.

"Dragon soul technique," said Rose. "They're inside you."

Everyone gasped as she said that. Wendy and Carla's eyes widen before Wendy put her hand on her chest happy that her adopted mother was so close.

"Now then back to what I was previously saying," said Rose. "Zeref Dragneel is Natsu's brother. Natsu isn't human at all."

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone surprised looking at Rose.

"That's right; he is not human," said Rose. "Back in the year of X300's Natsu lost his life and Zeref became a student at the Mildian Magic Academy, where he researched the connections between life, death, and Magic to revive his brother. After creating things such as the R-System otherwise known as the Tower of Heaven and the Eclipse Gate, he was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhserem; however he was cursed by Ankhseram and then killed everyone around him with his newfound, unwanted Curse of Contradiction. After this, Zeref wished to die and wandered around, creating the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill him, but instead turned to reviving his dead brother, having preserved his body, as an Etherious, thus fulfilling his goal of bringing his brother back and creating something that could kill him: E.N.D. or otherwise named Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is a demon, but just like how I am a vampire, it's not who you are that defines you it's what you do that does. According to the prophecy, it has been said that he will be the end of the world."

"What!" shouted Makarov.

Everyone else gasped, and their eyes widen except for Luna's. Rose raised a hand and Makarov didn't say more.

"Unfortunately this never happens as there is one thing that is standing in his way," said Rose before pointing to herself. "It is said that a God Wolf and Natsu would clash in a battle between the two of them. The sky will darken, and the two will clash one final time shaking the world to its core and giving their life's in the bitter end."

"N-N-No that can't be," said Wendy as she started to cry.

"S-S-She's right," said Mavis as she started to cry too. "T-T-That can't happen."

"Well it's only what was said," said Rose. "The future is unpredictable, and it's hard to say what will happen in the future after all. Anyways Acnologia and Zeref know about the God Wolf, but they both don't know about me. Acnologia maybe arrogant, but he's not stupid enough to travel into the Blistering Desert to fight with my mother. He knows it would be suicide if he did. Zeref is too terrified of both Acnologia and my mother even though he knows she could kill him. It really doesn't matter what magic someone has. It's how that person uses it that makes them who they are. Well anyways what did you want us for, Sir?"

Makarov's eyes were wide. Wendy and Mavis were whipping their eyes. Gildarts' eyes were wide as well after hearing all that same with Carla's. Makarov snapped out of it when he heard the last part Rose said.

"Well," said Makarov. "We better keep all of that top secret for now."

"I-I-I agree," stuttered Mavis whipping her eyes. "Rose is right; we can't judge someone by who they are, but by what they do."

"I agree," said Wendy.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then everything will be kept a secret until necessary," said Makarov. "Now then back to the reason I brought you here. I was looking through the mission, and I found something that might interest you."

Makarov turned around before grabbing the mission and then handed it to Rose. Rose took it and looked at it for a minute before her eyes widen, and she looked up.

"The Permafrost Dragon Slayer," said Rose.

"That's what I was thinking too," said Makarov.

"What about the Plasma Dragon Slayer?" asked Wendy. "Doesn't that one need to be found as well as the other two?"

"I already found the Plasma Dragon Slayer," said Rose. "You should remember her Gildarts."

Wendy turned and looked at Gildarts curiously.

"Huh?" questioned Gildarts.

"She's the one I saved back in Littleshade swamp man," said Rose.

Gildarts would be embarrassed, but he was shocked when Rose said that.

"Y-Y-You mean that little girl was the Plasma Dragon Slayer?" asked Guildats surprised.

"Yes indeed she is," said Rose. "So there were two girls I saved from dark guild members."

"Oh right who was that one that you saved first?" asked Wendy. "Actually who are both of them."

"The first one was Victoria Lamar," said Rose. "The second one was Xonia Tervina."

Wendy and Mavis smiled as they heard that.

"Yeah speaking of them I should probably get in touch with the later," said Makarov. "Anyways what you think?"

"Well it's a really high chance it could be the Permafrost Dragon Slayer," said Rose.

"What does it say?" asked Wendy.

"Cold Front to the Northwest," said Rose. "We need help. Recently we have been getting an extreme cold front to the northwest. This cold front has been delivering heavy blizzard snowfall in Hearthorn town. The temperatures are getting well down into the negative thirties and are still dropping. Visibility is low that you can hardly see in front of you and there is a thick fog that blankets the area. This cold front seems to be generating from the Silverfrost Mountains to the northwest, but the harsh weather is preventing any farther action. Any and all mobilization has been halted due to the cold front. No more information is known at the current time."

"Well whatever it is that is doing it is definitely strong to be causing a blizzard," said Gildarts.

"That's putting it mildly Gildarts," said Rose. "There is no telling how bad the visibility is there and on top of that the temperature is at negative thirties and dropping. At that rate, it will freeze the town in ice completely. There is also no telling how much snow there is there as well."

Carla had a vision at that time before gasping in surprise and shock. Rose turned and looked at her before she smiled.

"Well that is interesting," said Rose.

"What is?" asked everyone else.

Carla turned and looked at Wendy with wide eyes, "Y-Y-You have a sister?"

"Well yes I had one at one point," said Wendy before looking down. "She died a while ago."

"No she's very much alive," said Rose.

"What?" questioned Wendy looking up and at Rose. "Where?"

"The answer is right in front of you," said Rose before waving the mission in front of her face.

Wendy's eyes widen in surprise and shock as she saw it.

"Are you saying Wendy's sister is the Permafrost Dragon Slayer?" asked Makarov.

"I wasn't sure who it was until now, but yes," said Rose.

"I didn't even know you had a sister," said Carla.

"I didn't want to talk about it," said Wendy. "We were very close, and we always did a lot together."

Mavis blushed as she understood what Wendy meant as she said that.

"Your sister is the same age as you now," said Rose. "Looks like you as well except she has whitish-blue hair and grey eyes."

"Yeah that sounds like my sister alright," said Wendy nodding her head.

"What is your sister's name?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Alice Marvell," said Wendy before she turned and looked at Rose. "Wait a minute. How is my sister the same age as me?"

"That's quite simple really," said Rose. "You was stuck in a seven-year time gap and didn't age while your sister, on the other hand, was stuck in a block of ice. It seems the Permafrost Dragon had planned to preserve her body and froze her solid in a block of ice. While she was in there, seven years pass for you and her both, but your sister only aged to the age of thirteen after that the block of ice prevented any more permanent growth. Sir, a map please."

Makarov nodded his head at Rose before jumping off his desk and going around it. He opened a drawer before he started looking around. Once he found the map, he pulled it out before shutting the drawer and going back around the desk. Then he walked up to Rose and handed the map to her. Rose took the map before she unfolded it and looked at it.

"Let's see here," said Rose as she continued looking at the map for a little while. "Wow."

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

Rose put the map down before she pointed to a spot and started explaining, "This here is where Hearthorn Town is and over here is where the Silverfrost Mountains are at. It is a pretty good ways from the mountains, yet the temperature is reaching minus thirty in Hearthorn. This means that the temperature as you go farther closer to the mountain and then climb up it will get even colder as you go. Even an ice mage would have difficult at this rate. Not to mention it's quite dangerous with the thick fog and low visibility. Your sister is a pretty powerful Dragon Slayer just like you."

Wendy blushed at the compliment that Rose gave her.

"So you going to go?" asked Makarov.

"You bet I am," said Rose.

"I'm coming too," said Wendy.

"Same here," said Gildarts.

"I'm going if Wendy's going," said Carla.

"Well that is fine in all, but if you're going to go," said Rose. "We're going to need to do some shopping. You all are going to need heavier clothing than that."

"Are you going to go like that?" asked Wendy.

"Yup I'm a God Wolf after all," said Rose. "I'm also a Vampire."

Makarov went about getting Rose some money before handing it to her.

"Hope that will be enough," said Makarov.

"It will do," said Rose.

Makarov nodded his head at her. 

"Alright let's get going we got some shopping to do," said Rose standing up.

The others stood up as well.

"When are you leaving?" asked Makarov.

"As soon as we finish shopping," said Rose. "While we are gone you two Guild Masters can work on the documents and the rules for them."

Master Makarov nodded his head in agreement then he put up his hand. It started to glow yellow before the soundproof barrier went down. Rose headed towards the door with Wendy, Gildarts, and Luna following while Carla got a ride on Luna's back. Then Rose opened the door and went out with all the others.

* * *

 **AN:**  This is a story I came up while I was thinking the other day. I wanted a story that was a harem yuri story but keep in mind that in this story I only take the harem to a certain point. What I mean is that at no point will it have too many girls, but there will however be a few just not every single female will be part of the harem. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and enjoy reading it. I'm not sure whether or not this will have a plot or not. It just really depends on whatever I can come up with as I write and how the story goes. This chapter got a little bit long as I had some things to cover in it, but I thought it turned out pretty well. Yeah, I know it takes place in the year X791 which was the year they did the grand magic games. That will take place later on in this story instead. I'll catch you all later and have fun reading.

Keep in mind that even though a lot of fanfiction use the name Chelia Blendy that I prefer to use Sherria Blendy. Reason for this is because that is how it is spelled when you look up her name. Don't ask me how they come up with the name Chelia Blendy, because I really don't know. All I know is that all of the shows I watched of Fairy Tail and just from looking up the character her name is always spelled Sherria Blendy. Just thought I'd let you know that so you are all not confused and think there two different people.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own anything about Fairy Tail or the characters that are in Fairy Tail. I do however own my own original characters that I came up with from my own mind.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Luna, Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts set out to find Wendy's sister. Will they make it safely? What about the town will they make it out of the cold front? What will happen with the magic council? Well, there is only one way to find out and that is to follow along as the adventure continues.

After Rose, Luna, Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts left the Guild Master office, they walked down the balcony then down the stairs. Once down the stairs they then went to the guild doors before opening them and going out. Everyone continued to watch them as they went out of the doors. Once the doors were closed everyone started talking about Rose and Luna. Wendy frowned at hearing that, but Rose either ignored it or didn't care. They walked through the town of Magnolia for a while before Rose stopped. Then she looked up for a little while before everyone vanished into thin air.

They all reappeared in another town with people running through the streets as they went about their day. They all either didn't notice them as they appeared or didn't care as they continued on their way. When they appeared Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla was a little light headed and had to take a few minutes to recover. Once they recovered, Rose started walking forward down a street through the town with the others following her.

"Where are we?" asked Wendy looking around.

"We are in a small town called Silvercall just nearby the Blistering Desert," said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head at her as she said that. They all continued following Rose through the town and looked around as they did. Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla noticed they passed some shops and was looking confused.

"Rose I don't mean to be a bother," said Wendy, "but aren't we suppose to be going shopping?"

"We are," said Rose.

Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla sweatdropped as she said that.

"Rose we just passed some shops back there," said Wendy.

"We are not going to those shops," said Rose.

Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla nodded their heads at her as she said that. Carla was still riding on Luna's back as they all continued to follow Rose through the town. Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla noticed they passed some more shops as well as other buildings, but didn't think more on it as they continued to follow Rose. They continued for a little while longer before Rose stopped outside a shop and went up to it. She pushed the door open and walked inside with the others following behind her. As they came in, there was a little chime from the door letting the owner know someone came inside. The bulky man that had shoulder length orange spiky hair looked up to see who his next customer was. Everyone noticed he had blue eyes. 

"Well look who the wolf dragged in," said the man. "If it isn't Rose and Luna. It's been a while since I have seen you two."

"Yeah sorry about that Ryan," said Rose. "I would have stopped by sooner, but was kind of busy recently."

"Oh don't worry about it," said Ryan, "but you might want to go visit Blackbear. She won't shut up about not seeing you for so long."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Rose as she walked over to the counter.

"I'll go get the step stool for you," said Ryan as he walked away going into the back of the shop.

He came back a little later bring a step stool and went around the counter before setting it down in front of Rose.

"Much appreciated Ryan," said Rose.

"No problem Rose," said Ryan before going back around the counter again.

Rose stepped forward stepping up on the step stool which now allowed her to see over the top of the counter. Ryan sat down before folding his arms on the counter looking at Rose. The others were behind Rose and Ryan noticed them and the guild marks.

"So you joined a guild," said Ryan.

"Yeah," said Rose nodding her head. "Fairy Tail matter of speaking."

"Is it alright for him to know?" asked Gildarts worried.

"Don't worry, Ryan is very trustworthy," said Rose. "He knows how to keep things quiet."

"Yup wouldn't tell a soul even if they tortured me," said Ryan. "So who are your... Ummm... associates?"

It appeared that Ryan was looking for just the right word to use as he wasn't sure on that.

"Oh these people here are my friends Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla," said Rose. "They are a few that except me for who I am."

Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla all smiled happy that Rose thought of them as friends.

"Oh friends," said Ryan surprised. "Well, that's very nice to hear. Nice to meet you three."

"Nice to meet you two Ryan," said the other three waving a hand.

Rose nodded her head at him before turning and looking at all three of them. Her eyes stopped on Wendy, and she smiled. Wendy put a hand on her chest and smiled back. Rose turned back around to see Ryan looking at her. 

"So what can I do for you this time Rose?" asked Ryan. "Looking for some more fur coats?"

"Probably," said Rose, "but first these three require some heavier clothing."

"Heavy clothing is my specialty," said Ryan. "So what are you looking at?"

"Something that can withstand the harsh weather of below minus thirty degrees," said Rose.

Ryan whistled as he heard that.

"That's some harsh weather there," said Ryan.

"Right and that is still a ways from where we need to reach," said Rose before taking out the paper and passing it to Ryan.

Ryan took a look at it before looking back up at Rose.

"According to a map I looked at Hearthorn town is still a good ways from the Silverfrost Mountains," said Rose.

"Right and if the temperature is at minus thirty and dropping there then your going to need something tough to reach the mountains," said Ryan.

"Yup," said Rose nodding her head. " Our magic will protect us some from the harsh conditions, but at those temperatures, they will still need some heavy protection."

"I agree," said Ryan before looking at Gildarts. "You probably want something similar to what you have on Gildarts."

"That would be nice," said Gildarts.

Ryan then turned and looked at Wendy.

"You looking for a dress or something else?" asked Ryan.

"What you think I should get Rose?" asked Wendy.

"It's up to you," said Rose.

Wendy thought about it unsure what to get.

"I'm not sure," said Wendy. "I like dresses, but I'm not sure about it."

"Oh I can do something you might like," said Ryan. "If you don't mind."

"I'll leave it in your hands then," said Wendy.

Ryan nodded his head at her as she said that then looked at Carla.

"What about you Carla?" asked Ryan.

"I'll leave that up to you," said Carla.

Ryan nodded his head at them as they said that.

"Might as well add in the fur coats Ryan," said Rose.

"Let's see here then," said Ryan looking at them all. "For the colors of wolf coats, I have Black, White, Gold, Brown, Light Blue, and Red."

"Light blue," said Wendy surprised.

"Yeah, but I think you will probably be better off with gold," said Ryan. 

"Alright then I'll go with gold then," said Wendy.

"I'll take black," said Gildarts.

"I'll take white," said Carla.

"You're not going to want white," said Ryan. "Not unless you want to blend in with the snow."

"Oh, in that case, make it gold," said Carla.

Ryan nodded his head before looking back at Rose, "Oh right I almost forgot. Your mother wanted me to give you something."

"Huh?" questioned Rose surprised.

"I'll be right back," said Ryan.

Ryan walked into the back for a little bit before he came back with a bag. He handed it to Rose who took it confused before she opened it then her eyes widen in surprise.

"What? Is this," said Rose surprised. "My mother's fur."

"She shed some fur and wanted me to make a coat out of it," said Ryan.

Rose reached inside it before pulling out a pure white fur coat holding it up to her face.

"Mother thank you," said Rose.

Wendy, Gildarts, Carla, and Luna were all happy to see that. Rose put the coat back in the bag and then looked at Ryan.

"I should get to work on those outfits," said Ryan.

"Thanks, Ryan," said Rose. "So how long do you think it will be until they are ready?"

"Probably around three this afternoon," said Ryan. "That gives me about six hours to prepare them."

Rose nodded her head then pulled out some jewels and laid them down on the counter. Ryan made the change for the clothing before handing the change back to her.

"We will be back later," said Rose. "For now we will go visit Blackbear."

"Oh if your going that way take this with you," said Ryan reaching under the counter and pulling out a clear bottle with clear liquid in it.

"Clearshine," said Rose.

"Yup you got it," said Ryan passing the bottle to Rose.

"She will be happy to have this for sure," said Rose. "No offense Gildarts, but Cana can't outdrink Blackbear. This stuff is two hundred percent alcohol, and Blackbear can drink it like it's water and still walk a straight line even after finishing twenty of them."

Gildarts' eyes widen as she said that.

"Well we're off Ryan," said Rose as she jumped off of the stool and started to the door with the others following. "Got to let you get to work on those outfits and coats."

"Yeah see you all later," said Ryan waving a hand.

Rose waved back before she opened the door and went out with the others following. Once outside Rose put the outfit that her mother made for her in her bag that Luna was carrying along with the bottle of Clearshine. Then she started walking through town again as the others followed her. 

"Ryan is very kind," said Wendy.

"Yeah," said Gildarts nodding his head. "The clothing was cheap too."

"Ryan was being generous and gave us a big discount," said Rose. "Those wolf fur coats go for about ten million jewels. They're unlike any other wolf fur coat. Unlike other wolf fur coats that wear out, dull, and shed Ryan's are extremely durable and heavy duty. They don't wear out, dull, and shed like all the other ones and they can survive the harshest of weather. The one I have on I got when I was five and had it ever since and it still looks new today."

Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts had wide eyes in surprise and shock as she said that.

"That doesn't count the cost of the clothing," said Rose. "That can run from ten million to twenty million and will be just as durable and heavy duty as the wolf fur coats."

"Wow, Ryan is very thoughtful," said Wendy.

Rose nodded her head in agreement as she said that. Everyone continued to follow Rose as she continued to lead them through the city before stopping at a bar that was named Silvermoon. Rose smiled as she looked up at it before walking towards the door with the others following. She pushed the door open and went inside with the others behind her. The bar was an ordinary bar with a bar counter in the back in a medium size lunch all with tables around. There were two doors on each side of the bar counter that most likely led back into the kitchen. Several people were sitting around the tables in chairs drinking and chatting. Behind the bar was a woman that was about five feet five inches with long black hair down to her butt. She had her back to everyone as she was busy doing something. Rose walked across the bar her boots clicking on the floor as she walked across them with the others following. Some heads turned to see who it was before going back to their own business. Once she got to the bar, she stood there and waited not being able to be seen from overtop of the counter. The others stayed behind her looking forward. The woman turned around and looked around before noticing Gildarts and Wendy. They noticed she had hazel eyes. She then walked over towards them as Rose pulled out the bottle from her bag and held onto it. Once the woman got to the bar counter, Rose jumped up before landing on top of it and shouted.

"Blackbear!" shouted Rose.

Blackbear gasped before she reached out and hugged Rose in a tight hug.

"C-C-Can't breath," said Rose.

"Yes you can Rose," said Blackbear, but she still let go so Rose can step back.

Rose then held out the bottle.

"Complimentary gift from Ryan," said Rose.

"Clearshine give, give," said Blackbear trying to get the bottle.

Rose continued to evade her.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Rose. "I don't think you can handle it."

"You know very well I can," said Blackbear pouting.

Rose giggled before she handed the bottle to her.

"Yay!" shouted Blackbear before uncorking the bottle quickly and gulping a lot of it down.

Then she put the bottle down before she sat down and folded her arms on the bar counter. Rose sat down on top of the bar counter. Luna stepped back some so Blackbear could see her and Carla. Blackbear looked at them for a minute before saying some.

"Luna nice to see you again," said Blackbear smiling.

 _"Good to see you again Blackbear,"_ said Luna.  _"It's been a while hasn't it."_

"You can say that again," said Blackbear. "So what have you two been up to and are these people with you?"

Blackbear turned and looked at Rose to see her point down at her pant line. Blackbear looked down at it before noticing the small mark that was just barely showing and smiled.

"So you joined a guild," said Blackbear.

"Yup," said Rose nodding her head. "Same one as these three are in. Fairy Tail."

Blackbear nodded her head as Rose said that.

"So who are your..." said Blackbear thinking.

"They're my friends," said Rose making Blackbear's eyes widen in surprise before smiling. Rose pointed to Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts each as she introduced them, "This is Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts. They all three except me for who I am along with the Masters."

"Well that's great to hear," said Blackbear. "I'm Blackbear nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too," said the others.

"She's the friend of both of my mothers," said Rose smiling.

"Oh that's so cool," said Wendy happily before she came and climbed up onto a stool.

"Well thanks for being kind to Rose," said Blackbear.

"Your very much welcome," said Wendy before blushing.

Blackbear caught it and giggled to herself. Rose continued smiling.

"So what are you doing in town?" asked Blackbear looking at Rose.

"Sleeping," said Rose sarcastically.

Blackbear smacked her over the head.

"Don't get sarcastic with me," said Blackbear.

"You want to go?" questioned Rose making two fists and boxing the air.

Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla smiled at seeing the interaction between them. They knew that Rose was just having fun and wasn't serious because they could see her hands moving. Blackbear pushed her over before she started tickling her making Rose squirm and laugh.

"Ahhh... hahaha," laughed Rose as she squirmed over the countertop.

Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla continued to smile as they watched them. Blackbear stopped after a little while, and they went back to normal. Blackbear took another large drink out of the bottle before looking back at Rose. Gildarts walked over before sitting down on the stool.

"So seriously what brought you back to town?" asked Blackbear.

"Had to visit Ryan to get some heavy clothing," said Rose.

"You going somewhere that requires such heavy clothing?" asked Blackbear.

"Yeah we have to go up northeast to Hearthorn and then up over to Sliverfrost Mountains," said Rose. "Apparently the temperature in Hearthorn is in the minus thirties and dropping, and it's still a good ways from the mountains."

Blackbear nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah that would sound rough," said Blackbear. "More so for the other three then you and Luna."

"Yup so we have to wait for six hours for Ryan to finish," said Rose.

"Got some meat in the kitchen," said Blackbear.

"Hurray!" shouted Rose before hugging Blackbear tightly.

"R-R-Rose C-C-Can't breath," said Blackbear tapping her on the arm. "I give... I give."

Rose stopped and let her go, and Blackbear started gasping for air.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Wendy nervously.

"She's fine," said Rose. "She's used to it by now."

Blackbear nodded her head as Rose said that in agreement. Once Blackbear got her breath back she got up and went into the kitchen before coming back out with a big plate of raw steaks. Rose and Luna's mouths hung open as they started drooling. Wendy giggled as she saw this and Rose blushed embarrassed, but continued drooling regardless. Once she sat the steaks down, Rose grabbed two of them before tossing them to Luna who caught both of them with her two heads and went about eating them. Rose started eating herself as she went about tearing into the steaks. While they were doing that Blackbear turned and looked at Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla.

"So do you three want something to drink?" asked Blackbear. "I got water, milkshakes, and whatever else you want."

"I'll have a blueberry milkshake," said Wendy.

"I'll have juice if you got some," said Gildarts.

"I'll have water," said Carla.

 _"I'll have water as well,"_ said Luna.

Blackbear nodded her head and turned around about to head into the kitchen when Rose said something.

"I'll have a blueberry milkshake too," said Rose, "and don't spike them either."

Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla sweatdropped as they heard that, but Wendy blushed as well.

"I wasn't planning on it," said Blackbear.

Rose gave her a penetrating gaze for a moment before nodding her head then she tossed some more steaks to Luna before going back to eating. Blackbear went into the kitchen and went about making the drinks. Carla flew off of Luna before making her way onto the bar counter. Wendy climbed up onto the bar counter sitting on top of it like Rose was. A little bit later Blackbear came back with two blueberry milkshakes, a glass of orange juice, a glass of water, and a bowl of water. She handed the drinks to each of them before taking the bowl of water over to Luna. After that, she went back to the bar counter before sitting back down and taking another big drink of Clearshine. She got up several times and refilled the plate of steaks for Rose. Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla continued to talk with Blackbear. Rose and Luna joined in the conversation at times, but for the most part, they were to busy stuffing their faces. They both continued to eat until about two in the afternoon. Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla were amazed at how much the two of them can eat but was more amazed at how much Rose can eat. Rose ate much more food than even Luna did.

"You sure do like your meat Rose," said Wendy.

"It's not just that," said Blackbear. "She likes blood, combat, bats, and little girls."

Wendy's face went beet red as she heard that, but was happy to hear it. Carla was glad to hear it as well. Gildarts' eyes widen in surprise.

"Blackbear," said Rose pouting.

Blackbear looked at her, "What? It is the truth."

"Y-Y-You mean your a lesbian?" questioned Gildarts.

Rose sighed but nodded her head as he said that.

"That's surprising," said Gildarts. "I wasn't expecting that."

"So got your eyes on any girls Rose?" asked Blackbear.

"Well... Ummm," said Rose as she continued to think. Rose noticed Wendy looked at her curiously waiting for an answer. "Yes a few of them."

Wendy was happy to hear that. She noticed Mavis' blush earlier and seen her cry as well, so she knew there was more that was interested in Rose.

"So who are you interested in?" asked Blackbear as Wendy looked at Rose curiously.

"What seriously?" asked Rose looking at Blackbear.

"Come on tell me," said Blackbear.

"Victoria, Wendy, Xonia, Mavis, and Alice," said Rose quietly.

Wendy felt her heart start to beat rapidly in her chest happily when she heard Rose say her name. Everyone always assumed she liked males and would get with Romeo, but Wendy only thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Ever since she was young, she and Alice were both lesbians. They would bath together, sleep together in the same bed, and do almost everything together. Wendy and Alice both knew they were a lesbian and Wendy talked to her adopted mother about this and she explained it more thoroughly to her. Gildarts, however, did not hear what Rose said and was confused. Carla also didn't hear what Rose said, but she did see Wendy put a hand on her chest.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that," said Blackbear putting an ear towards Rose.

"I said I like Victoria, Wendy, Xonia, Mavis, and Alice!" shouted Rose in her ear making Blackbear stumble backward. "Did you get that!"

Wendy was so happy to hear that, and she still had a red face from it. Carla smiled glad to hear what Rose said. Luna already knew so she was just happy. Gildarts, on the other hand, was surprised to hear all the ones that Rose liked. Wendy rushed forwards and tackled Rose in a hug.

"Rose!" shouted Wendy happily.

Rose blushed embarrassed as Wendy laid on top of her. One of Wendy's knees was near her penis, balls, and pussy while she continued to hold on to Rose tightly squeezing her out of happiness.

"W-W-Wendy," said Rose.

Wendy pressed herself closer to Rose happy about what she heard. Her knee touched Rose's penis and balls, but Wendy already knew what Rose was so it didn't matter. Wendy eventually pulled back both of them red in the face.

"Thank you, Rose," said Wendy.

"Y-Y-You're welcome," stuttered Rose.

"Ah... hahaha," laughed Blackbear now recovered. "That's so adorable."

"Oh yeah come here!" shouted Rose as she jumped up before running towards Blackbear.

Blackbear ran away, and now Rose was chasing her around the bar. Everyone was watching it smiling. Wendy, Gildarts, Carla, Luna, Blackbear, and even Rose herself knew she wasn't really trying that hard to catch Blackbear. This was obvious as they could see her as she ran after Blackbear. Wendy just continued to smile happily, and her face was going back to normal again. This, however, didn't last long.

"So enjoy your time on top of Rose, Wendy?" asked Carla.

Wendy blushed, and her face went red in embarrassment. Carla started giggling, but soon Wendy ran towards her and Carla ran away. Now you had four people two of them running away and two of them chasing after them, but not trying that hard. Luna and Gildarts just sat there watching happily. This eventually stopped about fifteen minutes before three in the afternoon. Rose was now sitting on the bar counter drinking her milkshake that was melted along with Wendy who was next to her. Blackbear was sitting down drinking her Clearshine. 

"That was fun," said Blackbear. "It's been a while since we did that."

"I agree," said Wendy. "It's nice to see Rose being cheerful."

"You make it sound like I'm emotionless," said Rose.

"No, but you are cold at the guild to most people," said Wendy.

"Do you know anything about Rose?" asked Blackbear.

"Yeah we know everything," said Wendy.

Blackbear's eyes widen as she heard that.

 _"How much did Rose tell them?"_ questioned Blackbear internally. _"Do they know she's a Futanari?"_

 _"I told them everything,"_ said Rose telepathically.  _"Wendy and Carla knows everything even that I'm a Futanari. Gildarts knows everything except I'm a Futanari and I plan to keep it that way for now."_

 _"Do the other girls know your a Futanari?"_ said Blackbear.

 _"T_ _he guild Master Makarov, Mavis, Victoria, and Xonia do,"_ said Rose.  _"They also know my pass as well. Alice, I will tell her when I meet her."_

"So she told you everything," said Blackbear.

"Yeah sure did," said Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla.

"Well everything now thanks to you," said Rose. "Spilling my other likes like that."

"It was nice to know," said Wendy smiling.

"See no harm done Rose," said Blackbear.

"True," said Rose.

"So how you doing in the guild with the Magic Council around?" asked Blackbear.

"For the time being I'm on ban from using magic," said Rose. "The Guild Master did it to keep my magic top secret. The Magic Council though is being a thorn, but we will get around that soon. The Master has been really doing a lot to help out in his own way. The guild is pretty nice too, and I enjoy my time there. The others are a little terrified, but that I don't mind."

"Yeah I heard about that recent attack on a dark guild," said Blackbear. "They even have your picture on the most wanted."

"I'm not surprised," said Rose, "but it was two dark guilds, not one. The second one the Magic Council didn't find out about."

Rose got up standing up as her drink was finished then she jumped down before turning around and looking back at Blackbear.

"Sorry about this, but we got to go," said Rose. "Ryan's waiting for us, but it was nice seeing you again Blackbear."

Carla flew over to Luna before getting on her back. Wendy stood up on the bar counter before she jumped down towards Rose who caught her and sat her on the ground. Gildarts got up ready to follow Rose out of the bar.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you again," said Blackbear. "Try not to be a stranger now."

"I can't promise, but I'll try not to," said Rose.

"I was nice to meet and chat with you," said Wendy.

"It was nice to meet you all three too," said Blackbear. "You all look after Rose now."

"Oh we will," said Wendy.

Blackbear then waved her hand sending them off. Everyone waved back then Rose turned around and headed for the bar door with the others following. Once she got there, she pulled the door open before turning to Wendy.

"You first Wendy," said Rose.

Wendy smiled at her before going through the door. Rose then went after her with the others following behind them. After that Rose made her way back to Ryan's shop with Wendy at her side and the others following behind them. As they continued, Wendy was thinking about holding Rose's hand but was having trouble bringing herself to do it. Rose reached out and grabbed her hand before turning and smiling at her. Wendy smiled back happily then Rose turned back around and continued. Once they got to the shop, Rose let go of Wendy's hand and opened the door. She let Wendy go in first then followed with everyone else following after them. Ryan looked up and over at them as they came in.

"Perfect timing as usual Rose," said Ryan.

"Sure do," said Rose nodding her head with Wendy next to her.

"Well, follow me," said Ryan as he stepped around the counter.

Everyone started following him to the back of the shop where some stalls were at with some clothes nearby. Ryan stopped where the clothes were at before pointing to each set.

"This one here is made for you Gildarts," said Ryan. "It was designed similar to the outfit you have on now."

Gildarts' outfit was a pair of wolf fur pants that was light brown and had black fur at the bottom of the pants. It also had black fur around the waist. There was a light brown fur shirt that came with it that had black fur around the wrists, bottom of the shirt, and around the neck. There were light brown fur boots that had black fur around the top of them. To finish the outfit off it came with a black fur coat that came down to the boots. 

"It doesn't have any guards on it," said Gildarts.

"It would take longer to add metal to it," said Rose. "In cold climate metal tends to freeze and get cold fast. Ryan would have to temper the medal to make it suitable for that kind of condition, but trust me your not going to want it."

"Rose speaks the truth," said Ryan.

Gildarts nodded his had at them as they said that.

"This outfit here is yours, Wendy," said Ryan.

Wendy's outfit was a pair of wolf fur pants that was golden and had light blue fur at the bottom of the pants. At the waist, there was an attached skirt that was done in light blue fur with golden fur at the top part of the waist and bottom part of the skirt. There was a golden fur shirt that came with it that had light blue fur around the wrist, bottom of the shirt, and around the neck. There were golden fur boots that had light blue fur around the top of them. To finish the outfit off it came with a golden fur coat that came down to the boots. 

"I-I-It has a skirt and pants," said Wendy as her eyes lit up before she ran over looking at it. 

Rose smiled at seeing Wendy looking happy and excited with the choice.

"This is so amazing," said Wendy in awe.

"Thank you," said Ryan. "Carla your outfit is a smaller version of Wendy's."

Carla nodded her head as she went over to the smaller version happy looking at it. Ryan decided to give them time to look at the outfits for a minute along with Rose. Gildarts went over to his and was checking it out.

"Well you going to try them on?" asked Rose.

Wendy turned and looked at her before her eyes lit up. She collected the outfit before she dashed off to one of the stalls. Carla took hers and followed after her. Gildarts nodded his head before getting his outfit and making his way to the stalls. Gildarts was the first one that came out with his new outfit on. It looked excellent on him too.

"So how it fit?" asked Ryan.

"Fits pretty well," said Gildarts as he walked around. "I could get used to this new outfit."

"It does look excellent on you," said Rose.

"You think so?" asked Gildarts looking at her.

"Sure do," said Rose.

"Alright I'll go take it off then," said Gildarts.

"You already paid for it so you can keep it on if you like," said Ryan.

"Oh, then I'll do that," said Gildarts. "I'll just go pack my other clothes up."

Ryan nodded his head, and Gildarts went back to pack his clothes up. Wendy was the next one out, and Rose smiled because she looked beautiful in it.

"So how do I look?" asked Wendy.

"You look beautiful," said Rose. "Ryan did an excellent job. The colors are perfect for you."

Wendy was happy to hear that as she walked around. Then she did a twirl to show off her skirt. Rose ran over and hugged her tightly, but not crushing her.

"It's fantastic," said Rose.

"Thanks," said Wendy blushing.

"Well, why don't you go get your other clothes," said Rose, "I'll put them in my bag."

Wendy nodded her head and went and collected her clothes. She came back at the same time Carla came out. Wendy smiled as she saw Carla's outfit.

"Looks great Carla," said Wendy.

"Thanks, yours does too," said Carla.

"Thanks," said Wendy.

Gildarts came back and noticed Wendy and Carla's outfit.

"That does look good on you," said Gildarts. "Those colors do well for you both."

"Thanks," said Wendy and Carla.

"Yes, Ryan you did an awesome job as usual," said Rose.

"It's nothing," said Ryan. 

"Well, go get your clothes Carla I'll put them in my bag," said Rose.

Carla nodded her head as Wendy walked over to Rose handing her the dress she previously had on. Rose took it before she went over to Luna and put Wendy's clothes in her bag. Once Carla came back she then put her clothes in the bag. After that, they were ready to head out.

"Well thanks for everything Ryan," said Rose.

"Thanks, Ryan," said Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts.

"Don't worry about it," said Ryan. "Have a save time out there."

"We will," said Rose.

Ryan nodded his head and then waved them off. They all waved back at him as they walked towards the doors then they went out into the town again. 

"Well are all of you ready?" asked Rose. "The closest place is Langdale which is just outside of the cold fronts range. Once there we will then proceed to make our way through the storm to reach Hearthorn. After that, we will then transport the people back to Langdale. When that is accomplished, we will go get your sister Wendy."

Wendy smiled as she heard that and she couldn't wait until she was reunited with her sister. Gildarts and the others nodded their heads as well. They all vanished into thin air. They all reappeared in Langdale, and the air here was a little colder due to the cold front to the northeast, but it wasn't that bad only about down in the upper forties which is above freezing. Wendy, Gildarts, and Carla were starting to get used to the teleporting that Rose did. It didn't take them as long to shake off the effects. Once ready Rose walked through the town before reaching an inn and went inside with the others. They talked to the person and got permission to bring some people there for a while. Once that was accomplished they left there and started making there way to the northeast side of town. Once they got out of town, they were in a bit of a clearing before a forest. Rose, Wendy, Luna, Carla, and Gildarts could see the cold front from where they stand in the distance. You couldn't really see much except for a lot of snow falling well except Rose and Luna that was. They could see the extremely dark clouds in the distance and the lighter grey clouds on the edge of the cold front.

"Wow," said Gildarts can't even see anything.

"Me either," said Wendy.

"Seem it's going to get rough farther in like I thought," said Rose. "There are some extremely dark clouds nearby where the mountains are at. That promises freezing temperatures and lots of snow. Well, let's get going and try not to get buried would you."

"We will try not to," said Gildarts.

"I'll do my best Rose," said Wendy.

"Carla stay on Luna and don't get off unless it's an emergency," said Rose.

"Got you, Rose," said Carla.

Rose started towards the forest with the others following her then they went through them. Rose continued to lead them through the forest towards where Hearthorn is at. After a good long while of advancing, they finally hit the storm as light fog and snow started to fall. They continued to proceed farther through the forest heading for Hearthorn with Rose leading the way. The air continued to drop the farther they went, but Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts didn't feel it at all with the new outfits on. Rose stopped after a little bit and looked up into the air before turning and looking at Wendy.

"Wendy stay as closest to me as possible, Luna you stay beside me as close as you can, Gildarts stay behind Wendy, but no need to get to close. Just close enough to stay with everyone," said Rose. "If you are having a hard time seeing and can't see anything then just let Wendy know. Wendy if Gildarts says he can't see where you are at, make little noises to help direct him."

Wendy, Luna, and Gildarts nodded their heads at her. Luna got up next to Rose's side really close with about an inch between them. Wendy got as close as she can to Rose and wrapped her arms around her. Gildarts got up close to Wendy, but not to close. Rose continued looking forward for a little bit before she started walking again with the others following. It wasn't much longer as they continued that heavy snow and thick fog settled into the area. You were only able to see about a foot in front of you at the current time. Gildarts had deja vu remembering his time in the Misty Swamp. The farther in they got, the deeper the snow got that was on the ground, and the trees were bare throughout the forest area ever since the snow started falling. After a good long while they finally reach a good amount of snow that was about up to Rose's waist, but this didn't faze Rose at all as she just made a path through the snow as she continued. Luna didn't seem to have a problem either and just pushed right on through the snow too. The wind at this point was blowing the snow around like crazy whipping them in the face as they continued forwards. They continued for some more time before breaking out of the forest and by this time the snow was up to Rose's chest, but yet she pushed right on through it same with Luna. 

"This is quite a lot of snow," said Wendy.

"Yes, but we finally made it to Hearthorn," said Rose. "It's directly ahead of us and looks like they all are isolated with fires going."

"Must be rough," said Gildarts.

"Yes, because they can't get out and do anything," said Rose. "This makes it hard on them as they can't get supplies or even go to work at all."

"That isn't good at all," said Wendy. "Let's hurry and help them."

"Right let's go," said Rose, "and be careful of ice."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as they continued through the blizzard snow of three feet heading for the town of Hearthorn. They continued for a little while before reaching the town entrance then Rose took a step, and she slid a tiny bit, but got her balance back.

"Ice," said Rose. "Careful now everyone there is ice under the snow here."

Everyone nodded their heads as they continued slowly and carefully through the town making their way through it. Rose continued to look around through the fog and snow at the buildings before seeing one that stood out. She made her way towards it pushing the snow out of her way and making a path. Once they got to the door, Rose shouted towards whoever was inside the house.

"Hello there!" shouted Rose. "Can you hear me!"

 "I can hear you, but who are you!" shouted a man's voice on the other side.

"My name is Rose!" shouted Rose. "Are you the Mayor?"

"Yes I am!" shouted a man.

"We came here to help!" shouted Rose.

"I'm sorry, but there is too much snow, and the door is frozen shut!" shouted the Mayor.

"No problem!" shouted Rose. "Do you mind if I take a look through the window?"

"No go ahead!" shouted the Mayor.

Rose turned and started walking towards the window while the others stayed by the door waiting. Once she got there and pushed the snow out of the way making a path she looked inside to see the living room with a fire going in the fireplace. There was a spot that was empty where the rug was at in the living room that went from one couch to another couch. A woman with white hair and green eyes and a little five-year-old girl with orange hair and green eyes sat on one of the couches nearby the fireplace. Rose turned and walked back to the door of the house.

"Sir are you still there!" shouted Rose.

"Yes I'm here!" shouted the man.

"We'll be right in there!" shouted Rose. "Keep everyone away from the middle of the rug in the living room!"

"Understood!" shouted the man.

Rose could hear some feet steps before nodding her head. She raised a hand with three fingers held up to the others.

"1,2,3," said Rose as she continued down putting down a finger as she did.

They all disappeared into thin air and reappeared inside the house standing in the middle of the living room on the rug. The woman and little five-year-old girl looked at them as well as the man. The man had long orange hair and beard as well as hazel eyes. The man walked forwards some as he looked at them all.

"I say your a sight for sore eyes," said the man. "We have been isolated here since the cold front came in. At first, it wasn't so bad, but then it started coming down extremely hard. After that, the thick fog rolled in, and we all had to stay home. Now we are all frozen inside our homes, and some of us are running out of supplies already. Whatever it is in that mountain that is making this cold front is no joke."

"We understand your situation and got your message that you sent to the guilds," said Rose. "We came here to isolate the issue as best as we can. You have some way to communicate with the others still right?"

"Yes there is a microphone hooked to the house," said the Mayor.

"Good," said Rose. "Your town is under a flash freeze warning as of right now. What we are going to do is transport you all out of town, but at no time do I want anyone to leave their homes. It's unsafe outside without the proper equipment. We are going to transport everyone to Langdale which is just on the outside of the cold front, and it will be a safe place for you all in the meantime. We already set up a temporary place for you all in Langdale at the Inn. Once we have transported you all there, then we will go and deal with the issue. Once that is done we will work on a way to thaw out the town so you all can be teleported back."

"Well that's a relief to hear help came," said the Mayor. "We were starting to worry about the freezing of the town as is. I'll go inform the others."

Rose nodded her head at him, and he took off to where the microphone is at. Rose and the others continued to wait in the living room.

"It's very nice of you to help us," said the little girl.

"Your very much welcome," said Rose. "It's our job to make sure people are safe."

"That's right," said Wendy nodding her head. "Just leave everything to us."

Gildarts, Luna, and Carla nodded their heads. The little girl smiled as she heard that.

"We appreciate the help," said the woman.

Rose nodded her head at her as well as the others.

"Your wolf is pretty," said the little girl.

"Thank you," said Rose.

"Your welcome," said the little girl.

 Soon they heard the microphone go off.

"Attention residence this is your Mayor speaking! We have a group of brave people that are here to help us! Listen to me very carefully! They are going to be transporting us to Langdale where they set up temporary residence! At no time should you leave your homes as we are now under a flash freeze warning and without the proper equipment it is unsafe! Stay in your home and help will come to each of you! After they are done dealing with the issue and resorting the town, they will come back to get us!"

There was silence after that, and a little while later the Mayor came back into the living room. 

"Alright we are going to start with you and your family first since we are already here," said Rose. "All you need to do is stand up and if you want you can stand together. Prepare yourself; this may make you a little light headed. Once we have dropped you off, we will proceed with doing what we said we would."

The Mayor nodded his head at her as she said that. The woman and the little girl got up. Rose then turned to the others.

"You four will stay here. I'm going to send you outside," said Rose. "Say together and don't get lost."

They all nodded and then they disappeared into thin air. Rose turned back around and looked at the three. She held up three fingers.

"Already? On three," said Rose.

They all nodded their heads at her.

"1,2,3," said Rose.

They all four disappeared into thin air. They reappeared in Langdale just outside the inn. Rose explained everything to them and then she disappeared again. After that, she and the others went from house to house in Hearthorn removing all the residents of Hearthorn to Langdale. When done she reappeared outside in Hearthorn.

"All clear," said Rose. "Now we don't have to worry about innocent people being frozen like statues."

"You think it will get that bad?" asked Gildarts.

"The temperature already dropped twenty degrees since we got the mission, so it was best to take precautions," said Rose.

Gildarts nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Well, how about we go get your sister now Wendy?" asked Rose.

Wendy smiled as she heard that, "Yeah let's go!"

Rose smiled at how happy she was about that. They started heading northeast again making their way through the town of Hearthorn before making their way out of the town. Once out of town they started heading through a plain and as they did the weather continued to worsen. The temperature continued to drop the farther in they went, the snow continued to fall harder, the fog continued to get thicker little by little, and the wind continued to whip at them as they advanced. The snow had covered Rose and Luna entirely as they went farther across the plain, but Rose and Luna just plowed right on through it making a path. The others continued to follow as usual just the same as they did on the way to Hearthorn town. As they pushed on Rose and Luna started to come back up from under the snow before shaking the snow off of them. The snow was only now about a foot and came up to Rose's knees.

"It looks like it's getting shallow again," said Gildarts.

"No, not really," said Rose. "The snow under all the rest of the snow is frozen. It's about a good five feet."

"That's a good amount of snow," said Wendy.

"It'll get much deeper as we move in, but most likely most of it will be frozen solid," said Rose. "The top layer is just fresh snow that hasn't been frozen yet."

 _"Anna can't see into the distance now,"_ said Luna.

"I'll take care of it from here Luna," said Rose. "Just relax and follow next to me."

 _"Will do Anna,"_ said Luna.

"So Luna can't see now?" asked Wendy curiously.

"She can still see just not farther in the distance to see what is ahead of us," said Rose.

Everyone nodded their heads at her and Rose looked into the distance through the thick fog and snow. 

"Wow that's interesting," said Rose.

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"There is a forest ahead, but the forest is completely frozen over," said Rose. "Once through the forest, we will be on the edge of the mountain base. The fog is thicker farther in, and the snow is coming down a lot harder. Expect heavy blizzard conditions with extreme wind. Part of the frozen forest is buried under frozen snow more towards the mountain base. It's going to start getting darker soon, and visibility is going to get extremely low. Gildarts speak up if you can't see as we proceed so that Wendy can make small growls, so you don't get lost. Might want to put your hoods up to prepare for the weather conditions. When we get to the mountain base, we will take a small break to prepare for the climb up the mountain."

"Understood," said all the others.

They all went to work at putting their wolf fur hoods up except for Rose and then got back into position.

"Alright everyone ready?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said everyone else.

"Alright let's go," said Rose.

They continued as they walked forwards through the snowy plain towards the frozen forest. After some time of heading forward, they reached the forest and Gildarts, Wendy, and Carla was surprised as they looked at the trees that were frozen in whitish-blue ice. The trees didn't have the natural color they usually have, because the frozen temperatures completely have frozen them solid giving the trees a whitish-blue color instead of the usual brown. The branches were stripped entirely from the harsh weather, and they didn't even sway in the strong wind since they were frozen. Even the pine trees that littered the forest had a whitish-blue color instead of the usual green and was frozen solid.

"Wow never thought I would see trees like this," said Gildarts. 

"Yeah kind of different, but they do have a nice beauty to them as well," said Wendy.

"That they do," said Rose in agreement.

Rose continued to lead them through the frozen forest as they head farther deeper into the blizzard storm. As they continued, the wind started to pick up blowing the snow around and whipping it around like crazy. The fog began to get thicker the farther in they went to the point that they could only see about an inch in front of them.

"That's some strong wind," said Gildarts. "Can't see anything now."

"I'll direct you," said Wendy.

Wendy started making small growling noises for Gildarts to follow as they proceded farther towards the base of Silverfrost Mountains. As they continued the night time started to settle in and seeing anything for the others was completely impossible now. Even with Wendy so close to Rose with her arms wrapped around her she still could not see ahead or Rose at all. They all had to rely on Rose to direct them through the darkness, fog, and heavy blizzard snowfall. The top layer of fresh snow was now up to Rose's waist again as they proceded farther through the frozen forest. The farther they got, the harsher the wind kicked up whipping the snow around. The trees were starting to get smaller as well buried under several feet of frozen snow. The wind was howling loudly as they proceded which made hearing anything rougher.

"Wait can't see or hear Wendy anymore," said Gildarts.

"Sorry Gildarts," said Wendy before she started growling louder.

"Alright got you thanks Wendy," said Gildarts.

"Your welcome," said Wendy before going back to growling loud enough for Gildarts to hear, but that went unheard by Gildarts.

 _"She said your welcome,"_ said Rose telepathically.

"Oh okay," said Gildarts. "Sorry didn't hear anything."

"It's alright don't worry about it," said Wendy.

"Did you say something?" questioned Gildarts.

 _"She said It's alright don't worry about it,"_ said Rose.

"Oh okay," said Gildarts.

 _"How are you all doing?"_ asked Rose.

"Other than not being able to see I'm fine," said Wendy.

"I'm fine as well," said Carla. "Still nice and warm."

"Other then can't hear or see I'm fine," said Gildarts. "Still pretty warm considering everything."

 _"That's understandable,"_ said Rose.  _"Glad your all doing alright, but we still got the harshest part to go yet. Your all doing fantastic keep it up."_

"Thanks," replied the others.

Rose continued to lead them farther through the frozen forest towards the base of Silverfrost Mountains. The wind continued to intensify as they did while blowing the snow around the area. Wendy continued to make growling noises for Gildarts to follow. The top layer of snow started to lower again, and it was now up to Rose's knees. The trees continued to get smaller and smaller the farther in they went until it got to the point the trees disappeared under the frozen snow. Once out of the frozen forest Rose stopped in her tracks along with Luna. Gildarts ran into Wendy before falling down into the snow that was only a foot deep, but he got back up out of the snow.

"What's going on?" asked Gildarts. "Where is everyone?"

 _"Sorry Gildarts, but we are at the base of Silverfrost Mountain,"_ said Rose.  _"We are going to take some time to prepare ourselves for the climb up. I'm going to tie a rope around each of us for the climb up, so we don't get lost. Making noises at this point could cause a serious avalanche. The only one that won't need a rope is Luna at this point and Carla you will have to stay with her at all times. If we get separated, it could pose a risk to each of you and making noises for the others to find you wouldn't be helpful at all. The air is going to get thinner on the way up so we will have to move quickly, but can't move too quickly. We will have to take breaks for you to get used to the thinner air as we go up. Our destination is near the peak of the Silverfrost Mountains somewhere. So for now on as we proceed, I'll keep everyone connected telepathically. So just speak in your heads here on to reach the others."_

 _"Got you Rose or should I call you Anna?"_ asked Wendy.

 _"You can just call me Anna if you want Wendy,"_ said Rose.

 _"Okay then I'll call you Anna,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Okay so do I get a rope or not Rose?"_ asked Carla.

 _"You'll have a rope tied to you that will go around Luna's necks,"_ said Rose.  _"You'll see when I get the rope out."_

 _"I'll leave it to you,"_ said Carla.

 _"Alright Rose,"_ said Gildarts.  _"I still can't see you all."_

 _"Relax I can still see fine, so I'll come to each of you,"_ said Rose.  _"Wendy you'll have to let go for now so I can prepare everything."_

 _"Right Anna,"_ said Wendy, but it sounded like she was upset to hear that.

 _"Don't worry you can go back to it after,"_ said Rose.

 _"Okay, I'll wait for you,"_ said Wendy before unwrapping her arms around Rose.

Rose walked over to where Luna was at before brushing the snow off her bag. Then she opened it up and dug through it before pulling out a rope. Once done she started to tie the rope around Luna's necks then she wrapped the rope around Carla's waste before tying it to secure her. After that, she took her long hair before throwing it over her shoulder and letting it fall down her front. Then Rose button her wolf fur coat up before she pulled up the hood of her wolf fur coat surrounding herself in darkness and unable to be seen easily. After that, she then pulled out another rope from the bag before she made a slip knot and then slipped it over her and positioned it at her waist before tightening the slip knot. Once that was done she then gave some distance between the rope before making another slip knot. Rose walked over to Wendy as she got close to her face before kissing her on the lips. Wendy's eyes widen before she wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and kissed her back. Rose pulled back after a little bit with a blush on her cheeks. Wendy blushed as well, but she had a smile on her face from the kiss. 

"I need you to lift your arms up now so I can slip the rope over you beautiful," said Rose.

"Of course Anna," said Wendy before raising her arms up.

Rose slipped the rope over her and then secured the rope around her waist by tightening the slip knot. When she was done, she then started working on another slip knot at the other end of the rope. When done she went over to Gildarts and tapped him on the arm.

"Who was that?" asked Gildarts looking around.

 _"It's me,"_ said Rose.

"Oh Rose I didn't know it was you," said Gildarts.

 _"I need you to crouch down and raise your arms so I can slip this rope over you,"_ said Rose.

"Right," said Gildarts before crouching down and raising his arms.

Rose slipped the rope over him and worked it down a little.

 _"You can stand up now so I can finish securing you, but keep your arms up,"_ said Rose.

Gildarts stood back up still keeping his arms raised up, and Rose went about pushing the slip knot down to his waist before securing him by tightening the slip knot.

 _"You can put your arms back down now,"_ said Rose stepping back.

Gildarts put his arms down, and she nodded her head before turning around and walking over to where her bag was at to close it. When she was done closing her bag, she then went back over to Wendy taking the loose amount of rope and wrapping it around her waist as she did. When done she turned around before reaching back and grabbing Wendy's hands. She pulled her forward letting her wrap her arms back around her stomach.

"Is that better?" asked Rose.

"Much better," said Wendy. "I like it when your closet to me."

"Same here," said Rose before she started to speak telepathically. _"Alright brace yourself for the harshest part. We will begin our climb up the Silverfrost Mountains to our destination. It will probably take us a good day or two to reach the location of Wendy's sister. We will take a break in between and get some sleep."_

 _"How are we going to do that with all this snow and wind?"_ asked Gildarts.

 _"We will either have to get lucky and find a cave for shelter or group up to stay warm while resting,"_ said Rose.  _"We can't make fires in this condition, and you both need your sleep at some point. You also need some food as well, but that will be difficult in these conditions, but don't worry about that and leave that to me. I'll make sure you both stay warm, and Luna will make sure Carla stays warm. I'll make sure you both stay healthy on the way there."_

 _"We will be in your care Anna,"_ said Wendy.

 _"That's right. We will just leave everything to you and Luna,"_ said Carla.

 _"I agree,"_ said Gildarts.

 _"Alright let's begin,"_ said Rose.

They started their climb up the Silverfrost Mountains as they did the air began to get thinner, the weather began to get colder, the blizzard wind picked up blowing the snow around a lot more, the snow fell down faster and harder as they climbed. The snow started to get deeper the farther they went and soon Rose, and Luna was buried, but they plowed right through the snow making a path through it for the others. The others continued to stay as quiet as they could as causing an avalanche was very possible. The night started to give away to the day again the farther up they went, but this did little for visibility as it was still impossible to see very well.

 _"How you all doing back there?"_ asked Rose.

 _"Tired, hungry, and hard to breathe,"_ said Wendy.

 _"I agree with her,"_ said Carla.

 _"Same here,"_ said Gildarts.

 _"Alright then we will stop here for you all to rest up, get something to eat, and get used to the thin air,"_ said Rose.

 _"How are we going to do that though there is no cave?"_ asked Gildarts.

 _"Wendy I'm going to need you to let go of me, and I'm going to take the rope off, but you all stay together,"_ said Rose.

 _"Okay Anna,"_ said Wendy as she let go of Rose.

Rose went to work at taking the rope off of her and then once off she turned and looked at the others.

 _"Stay here I'll be right back and don't freak out either,"_ said Rose.  _"I'm going to shift into my God Wolf form."_

 _"Alright,"_ said the others.

Rose walked a reasonable distance away putting a good range between her and them. Once she was done, she then turned into her wolf form which was an enormous three-headed wolf that was twice the size of any dragon. One of the wolves heads was a golden-reddish color while the one on the left and right side of the golden-reddish color head was pure white. The eyes on each of the wolves heads were golden and sky blue just like Rose's eyes. The wolves body was a golden-reddish color, and the paws was a pure white. The wolves chest area was also pure white as well, but other than that the majority of the three-headed wolf was golden-reddish the same color as Rose's hair when she is a human. Rose walked over to where the others were at before covering them with her body which was big enough to block some of the snow that came down making it a little easier to see. The only thing they had trouble with is the thick fog that was in the area that made it still hard to see.

 _"I'm going to block the wind for you so you can take shelter around me,"_ said Rose.  _"There is some granola bars and crackers. You can use that to get yourself something to eat but spare it wisely as that is all we have. I'm going to go move some snow out of the way when I'm done I'll direct you to me."_

 _"Okay Anna we will wait until your ready,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Yes that we will,"_ said Carla.

Rose moved out of the way again so she can go move some snow a little ways away. Once far enough away she then started kicking the snow out of the way with her massive paws and legs pushing it out of the way and making a nice little circle area under all the snow that was just as big as her body is all the way around. Once done she then laid down on her side against the wind and looked over at the others with her three heads.

 _"Luna, help the others over to me,"_ said Rose.

Luna nodded her head before she went over to where Wendy was at and rubbed her head against her hand. Wendy smiled and laid her hand on her fur. Luna started moving forward, and Wendy followed. Gildarts feeling the tug as Wendy moved forward followed her. Once they got over Luna had brought Wendy about a foot towards where Rose was at. Wendy could feel heat coming from someplace, but not sure where. 

 _"I'm directly in front of you about a foot Wendy,"_ said Rose.

Wendy reached an arm out before she felt fur rub against her hand and smiled. Then she stepped closer towards Rose before leaning against her. She then turned around and leaned her back against Rose.

 _"The snow is out of the way you can sit down Wendy,"_ said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head at her before she sat down on top of a little bit of frozen snow with her back against Rose. Luna then went over before getting behind Gildarts and nudging him closer to where Rose was at getting him about a foot away from Rose then pushing him forwards more until he touched Rose.

 _"Okay so there you are,"_ said Gildarts.  _"I thought I felt some heat from somewhere."_

 _"Yeah that's my body heat from my stomach,"_ said Rose. _"Luna will get close to you Wendy so you can untie Carla and get the food out. Your going to want to eat quickly or risk the food freezing solid."_

 _"Got it, Anna,"_ said Wendy.

Rose wrapped her body around them, so they were in the middle of her body with her around them sheltering them from the wind and blizzard from all angles. Rose's three heads laying on top of her body provided a roof to the blizzard storm. Like a mother looking out for her puppies. Luna walked over to where Wendy was at nudging her hand. Wendy got up and felt around with her hands on Luna's body before finding Carla. Then she felt around for the rope before finding it and untying it. Once done she picked Carla up before turning around putting a hand out to feel where Rose was at. When she found her, she put Carla down nearby her. After that, she turned back around and felt around before feeling Luna nudge her with her head. Wendy felt around before finding the backpack and opened it. Once she did, she felt around inside the backpack for a little bit before finding the granola bars and crackers. She pulled three granola bars out as well as the crackers. After that, she made her way back over to where Rose was at and sat back down before feeling around for Carla. Once she found her, she passed a granola bar to her and Carla took it. Wendy did the same thing with Gildarts. She then handed them some crackers as well, and then they all went about eating.

 _"I know it isn't much, but it's all we can do for the time being,"_ said Rose.

 _"It's alright Anna don't worry about it,"_ said Wendy.  _"It'll be enough for now until we finish."_

 _"Yes it will have to do for now,"_ said Carla.

 _"We all will be alright Rose,"_ said Gildarts.  _"We got you and Luna to look after us."_

 _"Yeah and thanks for the food,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Thanks for the food,"_ said the others.

 _"What about you and Luna?"_ asked Wendy.

 _"Don't worry about us; we will be alright,"_ said Rose.  _"I'll take care of my hunger later after you all get some sleep and Luna will be alright for a couple of days. She will, however, be super hungry after. Just worry about getting some food, getting some rest, and getting used to the thinner air. We got like one more mountain after this one before we reach our destination. Lucky for us it's not farther in the mountains; otherwise it would take us longer."_

 _"That's something to be thankful for,"_ said Gildarts.

 _"Yeah and the sooner we get there, the sooner I can see my sister again,"_ said Wendy happily.

 _"That's it stay positive,"_ said Rose.

 _"We will,"_ said the others.

The others continued to eat as quickly as they could and once done Wendy with Luna's help packed the crackers away. They did get a little frozen, but the others still ate them regardless. It wasn't that bad though luckily. After that, they just sat there getting used to the thinner air while resting their heads against Rose's wolf body. Luna went over to Carla and laid down next to her and close to her. As the day continued the others soon went to sleep catching up on some rest. Wendy snuggled deeply into Rose burying her face into her belly as she slept. She did wonder if Rose's wolf form had a penis, balls, and pussy or was just a female or male, but since she couldn't see she ignored it. Gildarts continued to lay on his side with his back against Rose. Carla was snuggled up under Luna's body with her face pressed against Luna's fur similar to Wendy. Rose just continued to lay there as she looked out at the storm. The outside of her being covered in snow while the inside of her was nice and warm to the point that the snow was starting to melt around them a little from her body heat.

Rose didn't sleep; she continued to keep an eye on the storm while the others slept. The temperatures were well into the negative one hundreds already, and no normal person would be willing to venture into such harsh conditions. If it weren't for Rose's heat that she was giving off the food would have frozen entirely before they even took a bit of it. Even an ice mage would have a hard time dealing with this kind of temperature as life ceased to exist with the harshness of this weather. Humans without the proper equipment would be turned into ice sculptures as statues, and it didn't matter if you were an ice mage or not. Birds and creatures would also avoid such harsh conditions in this kind of temperature. Even the Magic Council wouldn't be stupid enough to come out into such harsh conditions. Rose, however, is a different story. Growing up in such extreme heat conditions in the Blistering Desert allowed her to get used to that severe weather condition. Then she lived on a mountain range with shallow thin air and harsh conditions isolated from the outside world for seven years. So Rose got used to the temperature of freezing and hot weather. Then again it may just be the God Wolf in her as well as the Vampire that can withstand such cold and hot weather. The Blistering Desert reaches a whopping two hundred degrees Fahrenheit all year round and the mountain range Frostpeak that Rose isolated herself on gets down to a whopping minus two hundred degrees below zero all year around.

After about eight hours the others started to stir awake. Gildarts was the first to wake up as he sat up and stretched his arms before leaning his back and head against Rose.

 _"Sleep well?"_ questioned Rose telepathically.

 _"Yeah I slept great which is surprising considering where we are,"_ said Gildarts.  _"I'm starting to like these outfits there nice and warm. I could really get used to them."_

 _"Well glad you like them,"_ said Rose.  _"It was a good thing we got them; otherwise you all would be ice sculptures."_

 _"What's the temperature anyways?"_ asked Gildarts.  _"I can't really tell with this outfit on."_

 _"It's down in the negative one hundreds,"_ said Rose.

Gildarts gasped as his eyes widen surprised and shocked.

 _"Wendy time to get up,"_ said Rose.

 _"Mmmm... five more minutes, Anna,"_   said Wendy. _"I'm too comfortable."_

 _"Well I appreciate that you like snuggling into my fur in all, but we need to get going so we can meet your sister Alice,"_ said Rose.

Upon hearing her sisters name Alice, Wendy turned around and jumped up shouting apparently she forgot where they were and what they were doing.

"Alright let's go!" shouted Wendy before she started hearing a low rumbling and felt the ground shake.

She put a hand over her mouth as her eyes widen at realizing where she was. She blushed embarrassed at what she just did. Carla was awoken by the sound of Wendy as well as the rumbling as well as Luna. Rose continued looking up at the mountain to see the snow that was falling down it.

 _"Avalanche you all stay where your at,"_ said Rose.  _"I'll deal with the snow."_

 _"Sure, Sorry, forgot,"_ said Wendy.

 _"It's alright just sit down and wait,"_ said Rose.

Wendy did just that and sat back down leaning her back and head against Rose. The others stayed where they were at. They can feel the ground rumbling louder as the snow got closer. Wendy, Gildarts, Luna, and Carla didn't see what happened next, but the snow crashed into some invisible force before being split in half and went around them as it continued down the mountain. This continued for a little while until the snow finally stopped.

 _"Alright avalanche is over,"_ said Rose.  _"So you all use to the thin air?"_

 _"I didn't even notice it was thin,"_ said Wendy.  _"What is the condition of the storm anyway."_

 _"Still a might blizzard,"_ said Rose.

 _"She said the temperatures were down in the negative one hundreds already,"_ said Gildarts.  _"I didn't even realize it was that cold."_

 _"Wow, I didn't either,"_ said Wendy.  _"Must be these new outfits. They're pretty nice and warm."_

 _"I didn't notice as well,"_ said Carla,  _"and your right these outfits are very comfortable and warm. I almost forgot I even had it on."_

 _"Same here,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Well how about we go get your sister?"_ asked Rose.

 _"Sounds good to me,"_ said Wendy smiling.

 _"Alright I'm going to move so be prepared for strong winds and harsh visibility,"_ said Rose.

 _"Got you,"_ said Wendy standing up along with Gildarts, Carla, and Luna.

They moved a little away from Rose but didn't go too far away. Rose moved and got up as snow fell off her enormous wolf body. She had about another two feet of snow that covered her. The place that they were laying at you could tell because the snow was iced over. Wendy, Gildarts, Carla, and Luna was hit by the storm again but didn't show much difference to it. Rose walked down the mountain a good ways from the others before she started shaking the snow off of her. Once she was done, she turned back into her real self before she walked back where the others were at. She went over to where Wendy was at picking up the rope and put it back on before securing it in place. When that was done, she went over to Carla and fastened her back on Luna. Then she walked back over to Wendy wrapping the loose rope around her until she was near her. Rose turned around after that and was about to grab Wendy's hands before feeling her wrap them around her.

 _"I can see you now,"_ said Wendy.  _"At least when your nearby me that is."_

 _"Your right I can see my hand,"_ said Gildarts as he had a hand held in front of him about a foot.

 _"I can see Luna,"_ said Carla looking down at Luna's fur.

 _"Your eyes are probably getting used to the thick fog,"_ said Rose.  _"Once they get used to it you'll be able to see a little. Probably around five or ten feet at the most in front of you. Wendy will be able to see farther so probably around ten feet while the others around five feet at most. You won't be able to see as good as me unless you're a vampire."_

 _"Well at least being able to see some is better than none at all,"_ said Gildarts.

 _"It will still be hard to see at night,"_ said Rose.  _"So you probably won't be able to see at night again."_

 _"Hey, Anna. I meant to ask,"_ said Wendy.  _"Can others become a vampire?"_

 _"I am not sure,"_ said Rose.  _"I never bitten another human before except my adopted mother, but nothing happened to her. That may be because she was a God Wolf. Well, time for me to take care of my hunger."_

Rose raised her hand to her mouth and was about to bit down when Wendy stopped her.

 _"Ummm Rose,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Yes, what?"_ asked Rose stopping the process of bitting her hand.

 _"Can you bit me instead?_ _"_ asked Wendy.  _"I want to see what will happen. Maybe I can become a vampire too, but then again maybe nothing."_

 _"Well I don't know are you sure about this?"_ asked Rose putting her hand down.

 _"Yes I'm sure_ _,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Well if you really want me to,"_ said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head at her before unwrapping her arms. Rose turned around and looked at Wendy. Wendy removed her hood before her face started to go pale from the cold air and she started to freeze.

 _"Wendy hang on don't freeze on me!"_ shouted Rose telepathically.

Rose quickly leaned her head to the side before putting her fangs on Wendy's neck then she bit down through the freezing and drawing blood, but continued to hold her mouth on her neck over where she bit down not wanting it to freeze. This was kind of risky, but soon she noticed Wendy's color start to come back to normal.

 _"Mmmmm... aaaaah,"_ said Wendy.

The wind started to pick up around Wendy and Rose blowing the snow around like crazy. Wendy felt something rip through her pants where her tail bone. It was a dark blue scaled dragon tail, but the tip of it was like that of Rose's. Wendy's eyes then started glowing red before going back to their usual brown. Wendy's hair started growing longer until it was down to her ankles if she had her hair down. Two blackish-blue horns began growing at the side of her head curving before pointing straight up. Her teeth started changing slightly as two of them got longer. The wind started to die down around Wendy and Rose. Rose continued to let Wendy's blood run in her mouth and down her throat, and she had to admit Wendy's blood actually tasted pretty good. Rose pulled her fangs out of Wendy's neck and watched as it started to heal quickly. Then it was completely healed to the point you couldn't see anything. 

 _"How do you feel?"_ asked Rose.

 _"T-T-This is amazing,"_ said Wendy looking down at her hands.  _"I feel a lot stronger now and not just magically either. I can see as well, and the coldness doesn't bother me anymore."_

Wendy then felt something behind her moving before she unbuttoned her wolf fur coat and moved it aside. She turned her head looking at it before gasping.

 _"I have a dragon tail,_ _"_ said Wendy.  _"It's beautiful too. Thank you, Anna."_

 _"Your welcome, but I'm not sure what that did to you besides change your hair, and give you a tail and horns,_ _"_ said Rose.  _"So until we find out your going to have to be careful."_

 _"I agree,"_ said Wendy nodding her head before throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Wendy buttoned her coat back up before pulling the hood back up. After that, she then looked around the area her tail swaying in the air under her coat behind her. 

 _"I don't need to be tied now do I?"_ asked Wendy.

 _"Not if you can see where you're going,"_ said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head before she went to work at getting out of the slip not. Once out she ran over next to Rose but didn't realize how fast she was going until she ran passed Rose and then fell over into some snow face first. She got back up before shaking the snow off.

 _"Oops guess I was running too fast,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Most likely you gained Vampire abilities,"_ said Rose.  _"According to your Dragon Slayer abilities you had I'd say you gained Immense Magic Sensor, Immense Magic Power, Immense Durability, Immense Senses such as Smell, Hearing, Sight, and Taste, Immense Endurance, Immense Agility, Immense Speed, Immense Strength, and Regeneration. See if you can read my mind to figure out how to use teleportation and the information on it."_

Wendy nodded her head before looking at Rose giving her a penetrating stare for a little bit before smiling. She disappeared in thin air before reappearing nearby Rose.

 _"I'd say you also gained the ESP of telepathy with mind reading and teleportation,"_ said Rose.  _"Be careful with trying to figure what your other abilities are since we have no idea what else you can do."_

A minute later the air started to get thinner around everyone and Gildarts, and Carla gasped.

 _"Wendy stop, or you'll suffocate them,"_ said Rose.

Wendy stopped and blushed embarrassed she was only curious is all.

 _"W-W-What the heck was that?"_   questioned Gildarts.

 _"Oxikinesis,"_ said Rose.  _"She can control the oxygen making it harder for others to breath and can even suffocate someone with it. She can also increase or negate fires as well as negate water by taking out the oxygen out of it. She also can poison someone with a large quantity of Oxygen. That's a dangerous ability for other humans to be around. Wendy keep that ability in check as you don't want to kill someone accidentally."_

Wendy nodded her head at her before she started floating up in the air.

 _"Alright I get it you can stop showing off now,"_ said Rose. _"I understand what abilities you have."_

Wendy giggled before floating back down.

 _"What abilities does she have?"_ asked Carla.

 _"Other then what I already told you she had telekinesis which gives her levitation,"_ said Rose.  _"She can fly now if she wants. Oxikinesis is also a telekinesis ability as well, but other than that just what I already told you."_

 _"So she has Immense Magic Sensor, Immense Magic Power, Immense Durability, Immense Senses such as Smell, Hearing, Sight, and Taste, Immense Endurance, Immense Agility, Immense Speed, Immense Strength, and Regeneration,"_ said Carla.  _"Telepathy with mind reading, teleportation, and telekinesis which includes levitation and oxikinesis."_

 _"Yup that's correct,"_ said Rose.  _"I'd say she just surpassed you at S class Gildarts, but I wouldn't try testing that out here unless you want an avalanche."_

 _"Yeah no kidding all she has to do is make me choke for air,"_ said Gildarts.

 _"Is she as strong as you Rose?"_ asked Carla.

 _"No, but she's coming in second right now,"_ said Luna. _"At least for vampires that is. Also since she has regeneration, she can't really be killed either at least not by normal standards."_

 _"That's fine with me,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Yeah well you also have age regeneration as well,"_ said Rose. _"You won't get any older by looks, but you will still get older. Another words your body has completely stopped growing."_

 _"Awe and I was hoping I get bigger in the chest,"_ said Wendy pouting.

 _"I don't see why you want a big chest,"_ said Rose.

 _"What you don't like big chests?"_ asked Wendy surprised.

 _"No I'd rather have small ones that I can fit my hands over and squeeze if you must know,"_ said Rose.

Wendy blushed and looked happy to hear that as she put a hand on her chest. Rose smiled at her.

 _"Your fine the way you are,"_ said Rose.

 _"That's what I keep trying to tell her,"_ said Carla.

 _"Thanks, you two,"_ said Wendy.

_"Don't worry," said Rose. "Now let's go get your sister."_

_"Just one problem how am I going to be able to see if I can't see Wendy?"_ asked Gildarts.

 _"Just use your nose,"_ said Rose sarcastically.  _"Your tied to a rope silly."_

Gildarts rubbed his hood with his hand, but not to the point of taking it off.

 _"Alright let's go!"_ shouted Wendy.

 _"Alright, but keep in mind you're not used to your abilities yet,"_ said Rose. _"Now that I'm not hungry we can be off. By the way, your blood tastes great."_

Wendy blushed as she said that and Rose giggled telepathically. Then Rose turned and started walking forward. Wendy went after her staying at her side; she then reached out a hand and took Rose's. Rose smiled as she did that. Luna was on Rose's other side as she stayed with her with Carla on her back. Once Gildarts felt the pull he started following the tug of the pull as they continued. They made it all the way up and all the way down, but as they got down Gildarts and Carla was hungry, tired, and thirst. The night had sat in at that time, so Rose decided to make camp there for the night. Wendy, on the other hand, wanted to continue but reluctantly gave up. Rose untied the rope around her again before she went a little farther away and turned into an enormous three-headed wolf. Wendy being able to see her gasped at her size before smiling.

 _"Your so beautiful!"_ shouted Wendy telepathically.

 _"That means a lot to me coming from you,"_ said Rose.  _"Most people are terrified or think of me as a monster, abomination, or beast."_

 _"You are none of those, but a beautiful wolf,"_ said Wendy.

 _"That makes me happy to hear that,"_ said Rose.

Rose started kicking snow around with her paws and feet again as Wendy giggled as she watched. Wendy was curious about something and moved around Rose to get a look, but Rose cut her off.

 _"Yes, I do have a penis, balls, and a pussy in my wolf form,"_ said Rose telepathically only to Wendy.

 _"Oh, okay, was just curious is all,"_ said Wendy.

 _"It's alright don't worry about it,"_ said Rose.

Wendy went back to where she was at originally while Rose went back to kicking snow around the area. Wendy smiled as she looked at Rose and watched her. She was happy to know she was the same in her wolf form that she was as a vampire. Once Rose was done she then laid down in the new circle on her side. Wendy went over to Gldarts and helped him over to where Rose was at. Luna came over bringing Carla and Wendy went about getting Carla untied before putting her down next to Rose. After that, she then searched through the bag before getting Gildarts and Carla a granola and some crackers. Rose curled up around them providing warmth for them and rested her three giant heads over top of her body providing a roof. 

 _"If you want something to drink gather some snow and let it melt in your mouth,"_ said Rose. 

Gildarts and Carla did just that before going back to their food. Wendy climbed up on Rose before getting out from under her and sat down on her head looking forwards at the mountain while the others was eating. 

 _"So that is where my sister is,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Yup,"_ said Rose.

 _"Looks like the conditions are harsher over there then they was the first mountain,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Yeah they are,"_ said Rose. " _I'm guessing about a good ten feet of fresh snow. Probably roughly fifty feet or more below that. I'm probably going to have to take you all up in my wolf form."_

 _"Yeah, but what about Carla?"_ asked Wendy. _"Is the snow going to pose a problem for finding the cave or where my sister is at?"_

_"Luna can fly up which isn't a problem as long as Carla holds on so she doesn't fall off, but since she is tied on she will be fine," said Rose. "As for the snow, it's hard to say really. It would depend if where your sister is at is buried under all that snow or not. We most likely will have to search through the snow, but chances are the cave isn't blocked too so just have to keep our eyes out and see."_

_"I guess that's what we're going to have to do,"_ said Wendy.  _"The magic is coming from between the middle and the peak of the mountain. So we no the general location at least."_

 _"Yup and once we reach it there will either be a cave, or it will be buried,"_ said Rose.  _"_ _If it's buried I'll have to dig it out. We will figure it out once we get up there."_

 _"Sounds good to me,"_ said Wendy.  _"Seems the others are asleep."_

 _"Yeah there out cold already,"_ said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head at her. Rose and Wendy didn't sleep as they continued to look out at the mountain watching the storm rage on while the other sleep. Wendy got up a few time shaking off the snow that is on her before apologizing to Rose. Rose told her not to worry about it, and Wendy then sat back down again. Once everyone was awake again, they got ready to push onwards to their next destination. After shaking off the snow Rose crouched down and let Gildarts and Wendy up on her. Wendy had to help Gildarts up who grabbed her fur to hold on. Wendy, on the other hand, ran up to where Rose's middle head was at standing up looking forwards. Luna spread her wings ready to take flight and not long after they was off. Rose ran ahead while Luna flew overhead with Carla getting hit fiercely from the snow on their way up.

Once they got to their destination Rose started kicking around the snow making a nice circle for them so they could get down. Wendy, on the other hand, was looking around the area along with Rose's middle head for any sign of a cave. Not seeing one they concluded that it was buried under the snow and Ice. So Wendy jumped off of Rose when she stopped kicking snow around, and Luna floated down in the air landed on the ground. She started looking around the area Rose uncovered before seeing something.

 _"Anna I think we are overtop of it,"_ said Wendy.

 _"I had a feeling we was,"_ said Rose. _"Wendy can you punch your way through it, but try to be careful we don't want to cause an avalanche."_

 _"If there is I'll just jump back up on you,"_ said Wendy.

 _"That might make things harder if it does it will bury it,"_ said Rose.  _"I'd ask Gildarts, but his magic would cause an avalanche if we use it."_

 _"I'll take care of it, Anna,"_ said Wendy.

Wendy then proceded to punch some of the ice off of the cave but being careful not to cause an avalanche at the same time. This took some time before Wendy had the cave entrance open. She then proceeded to punch the hole area to the point that the area entrance was flattened down and the entrance was revealed.

 _"It's open, Anna,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Alright I'm going to let Girldarts down,"_ said Rose before getting down so Gildarts can get off.

Wendy helped Gildarts off and then Rose went a little farther away before she started kicking the snow around making a path through the snow for her. After that, she then turned into a vampire again before making her way over. She looked at the entrance before walking up to it and nodded her head.

 _"Alright, no one touch the walls of the cave unless you want to be frozen solid,"_ said Rose.  _"Except for Wendy and me, the walls are off limits. The whole cave has been frozen over, so we got ice. Try not slipping on it as we proceed inside and be careful where you step as you may be stepping on a hole that has nothing, but ice over it."_

 _"Understood,_ _"_ said the others. 

Rose started leading the way with Wendy beside her as they proceded farther into the cave. Rose and Wendy continued to look around making sure that the area they are walking is safe. Wendy went over and touched the whitish-blue ice cave wall rubbing her hand across it to feel it was smooth to the touch. Wendy then withdrew her hand and walked back over to Roses side. They then continued farther deeper through the cave before coming to the area that had Wendy sister. It was a circular cave room and in the center was a sphere shape ice crystal that Wendy's sister was in. The sphere had a small crack running up it, and there was round spiral cylinders that went from the sphere to the walls and roof of the cave. Wendy continued to look at her sister before reading her unconscious mind. Wendy gasped as she found out what was in her sister's mind.

 _"My sister she's mad at me,"_ said Wendy before she fell over on her knees. _"She thinks I abandoned her."_

 _"Then you just need to explain to her is all,"_ said Rose.  _"Just explain to her in person, and if I have to, I'll immobilize her so you can. Now then go forth and get your sister back."_

Wendy nodded her head before she got up.

 _"Luna put up a force field around the area,"_ said Rose. _"That thing is about to be popped like a balloon, and it's going to release quite a bit of magic. Gildarts and Luna you two stay on the outside of the force field. It's going to be unsafe for you three inside."_

 _"Got it, Anna,"_ said Luna before stepping farther away with Gildarts beside her.

Luna turned back around before casting a force field over the area Rose and Wendy was at. Rose then turned and looked at Wendy who was looking at her.

 _"Go,"_ said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head before she took off extremely fast unable to be seen by normal eyes before throwing a fist forwards as she got towards the sphere. There was a shatter before an enormous amount of frozen cold air went throughout the area. Rose and Wendy was both frozen solid as Alice fell onto the floor of the cave out of the crystal sphere. A little later Rose and Wendy teleported out of the ice. Wendy ran over to where Alice was at before pushing her over on her back looking at her. Alice's eyes opened revealing cold grey eyes and then she seen Wendy before jumping up and back away from her and glaring at her while growling.

"Wendy how dare you!" shouted Alice. "I thought you loved me, but you abandoned me! Unforgivable!"

Alice started inhaling the cold air around her. Rose raised a hand at seeing that, but Wendy stopped her.

"Your wrong Alice!" shouted Wendy. "I didn't abandon you! I would never do such a thing! I always loved you and thought about you!"

"Liar!" shouted Alice as she stopped using the attack she was about to use. "You just ran away and never came back! Everyone that loves me only leaves me! Even my mother left me!"

"My mother left me too!" shouted Wendy. "I am not lying Alice; you have to believe me!"

"Save your pathetic lies!" shouted Alice. "I waited and waited yet you never came back! You left me there all by myself!"

Alice started to breathe in again as she began to inhale the cold air around her. Wendy began preparing her own attack as she started inhaling the air as well. Alice's eyes widen at seeing that surprised at first before narrowing her eyes.

"Permafrost Dragon Roar!" shouted Alice.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" shouted Wendy.

Alice's Permafrost Dragon Roar came out in a blizzard like blast similar to that of Wendy's, and it continued to freeze the ground in its path, and at no point was it weak. It was pretty intense, even more, powerful than most of the Dragon Slayers previously. It, however, wasn't just stronger; it also had a faster rotation speed than most as well. Wendy, on the other hand, with her new found strength was no slouch either. Her Sky Dragon Roar was massive and a lot strong then Alice's in her current state, and its rotation speed was faster as well. Both attacks crashed into each other before Wendy's overpowered Alice's and continued to the shock and surprised of her sister. Wendy, however, disappeared before reappearing in front of Alice blocking the attack as it hit her and sent her flying and crashing into an ice shard impaling her. Alice turned before looking horrified as this was not what she was expecting.

"S-S-Sis!" shouted Alice worried.

Wendy reappeared with her hand on her wound, but then it started to heal by itself. Alice looked surprised as Wendy turned and looked at her before grabbing her in a hug.

"Alice I thought you was dead!" shouted Wendy. "I never abandoned you at all! I love you too much to abandon you!"

"She speaks the truth you know," said Rose. "She really does care about you and loves you a lot."

Alice turned and looked at Rose just realizing she was there, but she couldn't tell who Rose was with her hood up.

"Who are you?" asked Alice.

Rose unbuttoned her wolf fur coat before she pulled her hood down and then threw her hair over her shoulder back down her back.

"Name is Rose," said Rose introducing herself. "Rose Anastasia Bloodmane. I'm fifteen years old, and I am a vampire. I know Blood God Wolf Slaying and Blood Magic. Unfortunately, I'm banned from using it while I'm in the guild unless necessary. I also have telepathy including mind reading, teleportation, and telekinesis which includes magical elemental control and levitation. I'm sure your sister would be glad to tell you the rest herself. I just hope there won't be any more fighting. Probably already caused an avalanche."

Alice blushed as she saw how beautiful Rose was and Wendy unbuttoned her wolf fur coat before pulling her hood off then she threw her hair over her shoulder letting it go down her back to her ankles again. Then Alice looked confused at the last part Rose said.

"Avalanche?" questioned Alice.

"There has been a massive blizzard storm outside," said Wendy.

Alice turned and looked at her before gasping in shock and surprise.

"S-S-Sis what happened to your hair? Why do you have a tail? What is with the fangs and horns? Wait a minute are you a vampire, Sis?" questioned Alice.

"Hold on slow down will you," said Wendy before crossing her arms over her stomach. "First of all, you owe me an apology for assuming I abandoned you when I thought you was dead."

Alice looked down a little disappointed in herself.

"I'm sorry," said Alice. "Just you never came back, and I was feeling neglected. Everyone I loved just seemed to up in disappear. Wait how did you become a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Well, I'm sorry too. I should not have jumped to the conclusion that you was dead," said Wendy. "Anyways I'll explain everything to you."

"Well seems that everything is fine with you two to the point that I don't have to resort to immobilizing you," said Rose. "I'll just be outside with the others to give you some space. Try not to get all lovey-dovey would you."

Alice and Wendy both blushed while Gildarts' eyes widen in shock and surprise. Rose giggled as Luna let the force field barrier down. Rose turned and walked over before speaking again.

"Probably should get started at digging our way out," said Rose.

Rose continued through the caves carefully with the others nearby her making their way to the entrance of the cave. When they got there, they was indeed caved in. Rose went to work at digging themselves out of the cave. Once done she walked back inside the entrance where Gildarts and Luna was at. She couldn't hear the others talking since she wasn't linked with them. She was pretty sure they was using telepathy to speak with one another. After a while, Wendy sent a telepathic message to Rose.

 _"Anna you can come back now,"_ said Wendy.

 _"On our way,"_ said Rose.

Rose turned and looked at Luna and Gildarts.

"Let's head back they're done now," said Rose.

Gildarts, Luna, and Carla who was riding on top of Luna nodded their heads. They made their way back through the caves carefully until they reached where Alice and Wendy was at standing next to each other. Alice blushed as she looked at Rose before she spoke up.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you all," said Alice. "Unfortunately I do not know how I can undo everything."

"Well the good news is everything has started to calm down out there," said Rose. "The blizzard except for the mountain range has stopped. The bad news is there is still thick fog out there as well, so visibility is low."

"Rose I want to ask you. If you don't mind, can you bit me too?" asked Alice.

"Well if your sure about it then sure," said Rose. "Luna put a force field up as Alice's magic is quite strong."

Luna nodded her head at Rose before putting up another force field. Rose walked closer to Alice who tilted her head sideways revealing her neck. Rose then opened her mouth and put her fangs on her neck before bitting down.

"Mmmmm... aaaaah," said Alice happy.

Alice and Rose started to swirl with snow around them similar to what happened to Wendy, and the air got extremely colder. She froze Rose, but soon they both disappeared before reappearing in another area. This continued as Alice's eyes glowed red before going back to grey again and then a tail came out from under the dress that she had on which was similar to Wendy's except in the colors white and sky blue. Alice tail was a blackish whitish-blue same as her hair color. Alice's hair got longer just like Wendy's did and grew down to her ankles. Two blackish whitish-blue horns grew at the side of her head, and her teeth changed as two of them got longer. The swirling snow that was around Alice and Rose died down. Rose continued to let the cold blood run down her throat as she tasted it and it tasted just as good as Wendy's did. Then she pulled her fangs out of Alice and watched as the holes where she sunk her fangs started to heal all by themselves until they was gone with no scare remaining. 

"T-T-This is amazing," said Alice. "Sis you was right. I can feel so much strength and magic now in me."

"Your tail and horns are blackish whitish-blue Alice," said Wendy as Alice looked behind her to see a blackish whitish-blue dragon tail just like Wendy's.

"I have a dragon vampire tail just like you Sis," said Alice happy.

Alice looked at Wendy with a penetrating stare for a little bit before she disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the cave. After that, she then started floating in the air before floating back down. Alice then looked down at the cave floor, and it began to thaw throughout the area. Rose smiled at seeing this as well as Wendy. Soon all the ice was gone even the sphere that Alice was in.

"Uhhhh," said another voice.

Alice turned before running over to it and picking up a whitish-blue exceed like Carla.

"Come on Winter wake up!" shouted Alice.

"Uggg... Not so loud Alice," said Winter. "Wait, Alice!"

The exceed Winer's eyes snapped open to reveal crystal blue eyes as she looked at Alice.

"Alice your out of the ice sphere," said Winter.

"Yeah my sister came," said Alice.

"What? Let me at her! Let me at her!" shouted Winter.

"Winter calm down," said Alice. "It's alright now. Sis didn't abandon me after all. I was wrong, and she thought I died."

"She did?" questioned Winter surprised looking at Alice.

"Yes she did," said Alice before she got up holding the exceed in her arms.

Alice walked over to all the others who was smiling at her.

"Wait what is going on?" questioned Winter. "Why is your hair longer, Alice? Why do you look older? Why do you have fangs, horns, and a... wait, is that a dragon tail?"

Alice took a few minutes to fill in Winter with all the necessary information telepathically. Winter seemed to be talking back as you can see her eyes widen now and then as Alice told her everything. Once it was done Winter then smiled as she looked at the others.

"Nice to meet you Rose, Wendy, Luna, Carla, and Gildarts," said Winter. "By now you know already what my name is and well we're sorry for the trouble."

"Don't worry about it," said Rose. "Anything we can do to reunite a lost family member is welcome. It seems you got some interesting abilities there Alice. Same as Wendy's except you gained cryokinesis. The ability to manipulate and control ice. This will go well with your conjuring snow ability whenever you feel like it. Your magic is much stronger as well which is nice. It seems you had a good teacher and you was a fierce student. Makes sense since your one of the strongest Dragon Slayers I saw before even turning into a Vampire Dragon Slayer. Well, I suppose that is what you would call it. Not sure about that, it's new. What you think?"

"Sounds good to me," said Wendy.

"Me too," said Alice. "I'm sure the other one will agree."

Rose nodded her head at them as they said that.

"I kind of wish I had some sort of ability like that," said Wendy before sighing and pouting.

"You probably do just need more training," said Rose.

"I wonder what mine will be," said Wendy.

"Well since your the Sky Dragon Slayer," said Rose. "Probably conjuring heavy wind which will allow you to make tornados and hurricanes at will."

Wendy smiled as she heard that.

"Well how about we go unthaw the town of Hearthorn and the forest at the base of the mountains," said Rose.

"Can't Alice just do something about the blizzard outside?" asked Gildarts.

"I can if you want the whole mountains all around to collapse on the towns below," said Alice. "Unfortunately I don't plan for that to happen and the storm outside now is natural anyways. That's why this is called Silverfrost Mountains."

"Yeah let's not do that and just say we did," said Rose shaking her head. "The damage would be enough and with the Magic Council to deal with. I don't want more trouble than necessary. Got enough to deal with as is."

"I guess it's another two days down the mountains," said Gildarts.

"Nope not this time," said Rose. "I was unsure of the area around us, so I couldn't use teleportation as it would be too risky, but now we are only an instant away."

"That's so much easier," said Gildarts rubbing his head. "Not that I mind the weather or anything, but it was definitely crazy."

"Yeah, it was pretty wild out there, but I dealt with much worst," said Rose.

"You did?" questioned Gildarts surprised.

"Yeah when I isolated myself from the outside world," said Rose. "Frostpeak Mountains has a temperature at a minus two hundred all year around, and the Blistering Desert has a temperature of two hundred degrees Fahrenheit."

Gildarts' eyes widen in shock and surprise as she said that. Alice was interested as she heard about the Frostpeak Mountains. Wendy was surprised as well as most of the others except Luna. Winter was interested in the Frostpeak Mountains just like Alice.

"Was it a good idea to tell him all that?" asked Alice confused.

"Oh don't worry about that. Gildarts knows everything as well," said Wendy before speaking telepathically to Alice and Winter. _"Except that she is a Futanari."_

 _"Oh okay then,"_ said Alice and Winter.

"Shouldn't we get a move on?" asked Winter. "I think we got more important issues to deal with."

"Sure," said Rose holding up three fingers. "1,2,3."

Everyone disappeared before reappearing at the bottom of the Silverfrost Mountains where the forest is at. Alice went to work as she looked around the area and a moment later it started to thaw out as the snow and ice began to disappear. Once done everyone looked around and noticed the trees was still a whitish-blue color. Alice looked at them again, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" questioned Alice. "The trees aren't doing anything."

Rose looked up to see the branches swaying in the breeze.

"They are already unfrozen Alice," said Rose. "The harsh weather must have just changed their color."

"Maybe they should rename it Whiteblue forest," said Wendy.

"Yeah maybe they should," said Rose. "We'll tell the residents of Hearthorn about it."

"Alright then let's go," said Winter. "Can't let those people wait to get their town back."

Rose nodded her head, and everyone disappeared before reappearing in Hearthorn on the path they made two days ago, but everyone sunk through the snow that was now a good six feet with the entire town buried underneath. Not much longer it all disappeared as Alice went to work at thawing the whole town out. Rose looked around and smiled to see that most of the houses gained a whitish-blue color to them. 

"You think they will rename this town something else now?" asked Wendy.

"Who knows," said Rose. "Well, I'll go pick up the residence."

"I'll go with you," said Alice and Wendy together.

"Sure," said Rose.

They all three disappeared. Once they got to Langdale, they went to the Inn and rounded up all the villagers from Hearthorn. Then they explained everything and Alice apologized to them repeatedly a few times for all the trouble. They also told them about the color changes of their town and the forest nearby Silverfrost Mountains. They decided to give it the name Whiteblue Forest like Wendy recommended and decided their town Hearthorn should be renamed Silverheart town instead of Hearthorn. Rose, Wendy, and Alice went about transporting the villagers back to the newly named town Silverheart and told the others the new name of the town and forest. The transporting was a lot easier with the three of them and with the blizzard conditions gone as well as everything thawed out. Once done with that everyone treated them to a feast for a king which they all happily took part in except Rose who was not hungry or thirsty thanks to the blood offering of Wendy and Alice. Once they ate, they said there goodbye to the residents of Silverheart village and the Mayor even stubbornly paid them handsomely for the help. They have gotten a good sixty million for the harsh work they did.

Before they left Alice wanted to stop and get some clothes like Wendy had on, and Wendy needed her's repaired due to the new dragon vampire tail she gained and getting impaled. They visited both Ryan and then Blackbear before they picked up the new outfits that was for them. Wendy changed out of her old one and put the new one on and left the old one with Ryan. Alice and Winter put theirs on as well. Alice's outfit was similar to Wendy's except her outfit was made of white and light blue wolf fur with a light blue wolf fur coat to go with it, and Winters' outfit was just a smaller version of Alice's. After that, they then disappeared before reappearing in the forest nearby Magnolia and made their way back to the guild. It was about eight in the evening when they got back to Magnolia, and the sun has already gone down.

* * *

 **AN:**  This is a story I came up while I was thinking the other day. I wanted a story that was a harem yuri story but keep in mind that in this story I only take the harem to a certain point. What I mean is that at no point will it have too many girls, but there will however be a few just not every single female will be part of the harem. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and enjoy reading it. I'm not sure whether or not this will have a plot or not. It just really depends on whatever I can come up with as I write and how the story goes. This chapter got quite long as I had a bit of things to cover in it, but I thought it turned out pretty well. Yeah, I know it takes place in the year X791 which was the year they did the grand magic games. That will take place later on in this story instead. I'll catch you all later and have fun reading.

Keep in mind that even though a lot of fanfiction use the name Chelia Blendy that I prefer to use Sherria Blendy. Reason for this is because that is how it is spelled when you look up her name. Don't ask me how they come up with the name Chelia Blendy, because I really don't know. All I know is that all of the shows I watched of Fairy Tail and just from looking up the character her name is always spelled Sherria Blendy. Just thought I'd let you know that so you are all not confused and think there two different people.

I have to apologize to those that was waiting for the lemons in this story, but I had to get through the story first to get to that point in the story. I was initially planning on doing it in this chapter, but this one got quite long, so I decided to push it on to the next chapter. It will definitely be in the next chapter so look forward to that, and there will be possible more as we continue through the story as well. 

 **Update:**  In case you are confused about the new Rape/Non-Con tag it is because of some of the characters' pasts and what they went through. There will also be sexual scenes that sound like it's rape as well but is actually only acting. So do keep that in mind as you think about that. Some of the characters are going to like it forceful and rough while others prefer differently. Anyways I thought I'd explain the new tag and why it is there. Do not be discouraged from reading this at all as I thought it turned out pretty good.

Also, I'm not sure how much of a lemon I will be able to get into the next chapter. The reason for this is because there are several sexual scenes for each character. Going through them all could take some time. So they maybe have to be separated between girls just depends really. I'll let you know later as I get farther into it.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own anything about Fairy Tail or the characters that are in Fairy Tail. I do however own my own original characters that I came up with from my own mind.


End file.
